


Ash and Blood: The Twelfth Bond

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Series: Ash and Blood: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ash and blood, Blood, Close Calls, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Impulse is a badass but also a gay idiot, Lorelay - Freeform, M/M, Multi, My pen is bloody, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Offscreen character death, Soft Magic System, Soulmates AU, Tango is a badass but also a hopeless romantic, Temporary Character Death, This is a gay vampire love story, Vampire AU, Wounds, respawn is actually reincarnation rip, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: In a world with a plight of undead, uncertain magics lost to time, a rise in redstone engineering, and overly suspicious populace there is a guild of hunters.Vampire hunters.A fight for power, shifting alliances, trials of love.....Honestly Impulse will miss most of what's happening because he's too gay for his 'new' vampire boyfriend.
Relationships: Impulse/Tango, Stress/False, Tango/Impulse, Tangpulse
Series: Ash and Blood: Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646977
Comments: 172
Kudos: 154





	1. Hunter or Hunted?

Impulse tightened his grip on his crossbow, keeping the collar of his coat raised. He watched around the corner, waiting. He saw movement, saw his chance and sprang from cover, angling the crossbow in a fluid motion and fired…. He hit shadows but nothing solid, then suddenly, it had him.

_ How had it gotten behind him? _

He didn’t know but he tried to spin, tried to draw the heavy stake belted at his side but the monster grabbed his arm and suddenly he was pinned to the wall. Red, glowing eyes threatened to pierce right through him. Impulse released the crossbow, grabbing for a closer range weapon with his other hand instead but the vampire tightened its grip on his shoulder, causing a shock of pain through that arm.

“Don’t even consider it, pretty boy.” The vampire said in a deep, threatening tone.

“If you’re going to kill me hurry up and do it before I kill you first.” Impulse snarled, hoping for a quick death at least.

“Oh, what you don’t want to play? How disappointing, I really like your voice… I’d love to hear it scream.” The vampire said, his tone low and seductive.

“Do your worst, you’ll get nothing but disappointment.” Impulse snarled back but the vampire had a contemplative look on his face… his… unfairly attractive face. There was something in those features, something in the way the vampire was looking him over, it wasn’t the same as others.

“How about this… I’ll give you a challenge, handsome boy. I won’t kill you if you play along.” The vampire said thoughtfully, watching Impulse’s eyes carefully.

“What’s the challenge?” Impulse growled, tense, not liking the Vampire’s sureness.

“A simple fight. No sharp weapons. If you can pin me down I’ll concede and give you my name. You aren’t allowed to use it to kill me… but I’ll do  _ anything _ else you want. If I can kiss you, I win and you become my thrall. Deal?” The vampire asked, his tone was heightened as if this was the best idea he’d ever heard of.

“Why? Why this?” Impulse demanded, he couldn’t quite sort how he felt about this but he wasn’t as opposed as he felt he probably should be.

“Simple… you’re the first living soul to stir my heart in thrice an age. I can already tell….  _ You’re an interesting one. _ ” The Vampire explained, that seductive tone in his voice again.

“F-fine.” Impulse stammered, not sure if he should be unnerved or… whatever this other feeling might be. The Vampire smirked and Impulse felt a yank at his belt; before he could protest his weapons belt was flung up to hang on the chandelier. The vampire jumped back, the sound of his cloak fluttering against the motion was all that left Impulse in his wake. That sound and such a strange feeling…

“I am ready if you are.” The vampire called and Impulse swallowed, nervous. He wasn’t sure he was ready for whatever he’d just gotten himself into.

“Bring it on!” Impulse shouted and started moving fast, he knew he had to be quick, he had to be careful, he had to bring this vampire to the ground and fast. The vampire rushed him and Impulse saw his chance, letting the vampire get close before sidestepping, grabbing its shirt and twisting hard. As expected, the vampire stumbled in surprise, however it recovered quickly, taking hold of Impulse’s arm and wrenching him close. Impulse wrapped his other arm around his face fast, blocking the kiss before twisting himself free. He really didn’t understand why this vampire wanted to kiss him… but more than that… He didn’t understand why he  _ wanted  _ it to. 

Impulse darted away, slipping around one of the pillars in the room, he could hear the vampire hot on his heels. That though, Impulse could use to his advantage, stopping abruptly and kicking a leg out behind him he actually managed to trip the vampire. Impulse jumped, tackling the Vampire, it was a risky move but this was the rules after all. He caught the vampire’s wrists and pinned him to the floor, sitting on him.

The vampire looked back up at Impulse with an impressed, wild, thrilled expression and Impulse was more than a little frightened at the feelings that stirred or to find out exactly what those feelings meant. Impulse didn’t even realize he was breathing heavily until the vampire  _ smirked _ at him.

“I… I win. Now tell me your name, fiend.” Impulse demanded, keeping his tone as strong as he could in the face of  _ whatever _ was stirring in his chest. He tried to convince himself the rapid beat of his heart was from the chase… but he could normally handle much more of a run. The vampire ripped it’s wrist free suddenly, grabbing Impulse by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down close.

“My name is Tango, Master. I am yours to command.” The Vampire- Tango, said in a very soft voice, whispered right into Impulse’s ear before the vampire leaned in just that little bit closer. Tango brushed his lips and ever so gently, his teeth down from the base Impulse’s jaw to his shoulder. Its breath was cold and Impulse swore to himself that’s why he shivered.

“All I must do is call your name and you shall arrive to do my bidding?” Impulse asked, keeping his voice stern, the Vampire practically seemed to melt, as if he  _ liked _ that.

“Of course, anything you desire, be it make your enemies cower in fear or chase the loneliness from your bed.” Tango assured him, releasing the lapels of Impulse’s jacket to caress his face. A chill ran down Impulse’s spine but for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to dislike it.

“Impulse! Are you in here?” False’s voice called, nearing the door to the chamber they were in.

“Get out of here, Tango. Now.” Impulse said in a low, harsh tone, starting to let the vampire up however Tango dissipated into a mist. The eerie mist drifted up towards the ceiling. Impulse’s weapons belt fell from the chandelier before the mist vanished through cracks in the ceiling. Quickly Impulse retrieved his weapons belt and settled it back into place.

“Impulse?!” False cried as she passed through the doors.

“I’m here False, I’m okay…” He said, looking to his fellow hunter.

“I think we’ve cleared everything in this place then,” False said, standing beside him and looking around. “There was no Vampire Lord in this castle anywhere else, did you find one in here?”

“Yes… I dealt with it.” Impulse assured her and she didn’t question him. He was glad for that, he didn’t want to have to explain why he’d let a  _ Vampire Lord _ go free. He wasn’t even sure himself really.

“Good, let’s get out of here, I think we’re all exhausted,” False said with a sigh, turning back for the door and Impulse followed, anxious to get away from this place as if that alone would shake the strange feeling the Vampire named Tango had left churning in his chest like a storm at sea.

As they headed down the hall False’s cat fell into step with them, the massive, overly fluffy feline was the size of a toddler and could sniff out monsters of any kind without much effort. Impulse didn’t know how she’d managed to acquire such a creature but it was fairly accepted as essential for hunts now. Impulse sometimes found himself unnerved by how much intelligence it’s maroon eyes seemed to hold.

It was still dark outside as they exited the castle, stepping into its bailey now littered with corpses of lesser undead. Iskall and Grian stood at the center of the carnage. Both councilmen looked like they’d had a rough fight, leaning on each other while breathing heavily.

“Let’s get out of here before anything else crawls out of the ground,” False said as she approached and the two nodded, not arguing with the only one who still seemed sharp-witted. Together they trudged back out the gate and into the woods, leaving Tango’s looming castle empty and silent. As they went Impulse could feel eyes on his back, he glanced into the darkness but saw nothing. He felt it though, that stirring in his chest,  _ Tango was close by _ .

It felt all too long before they finally passed through the gates of Hermitville, the villagers who were up and about at this ungodly hour cheered at the safe return of their champions. Impulse had a prickly feeling of guilt crawling on his skin as he looked at the weaker people who relied on him and the other hunters to keep them safe. Impulse tried to push the thought from his mind, tried not to think of the level of betrayal they would all feel if they knew. If they knew what he’d done, what he’d allowed to live… then again, it almost seemed the reverse. If that vampire had wanted a meal and nothing more Impulse would have been a shriveled corpse left on the floor for False to find.

Finally, they reached the large, fortified building that was their headquarters and Impulse finally felt safe once through the doors. The feeling of being watched falling away as he stepped through the door. Though he found himself irritated at  _ missing _ that feeling. He shook that aside and followed the others to the armory to unsuit and get cleaned up. He could smell the hearty scent of stew lingering through the halls and it reminded him how hungry he was. All he wanted to do was eat and then sleep for ages, his nerves were frayed after that very… very strange interaction with the vampire. He remembered it’s cold breath, it’s teeth gently gliding across his neck and he shivered again.

“You alright, Impulse?” Iskall asked as he hung his armor on its stand.

“Yeah… these long hunts are getting under my skin a little, that’s all.” Impulse offered.

“You did dispatch a Vampire Lord on your own, you should just take tomorrow to rest. I think the rest of the council would agree.” Iskall offered, glancing to Grian who nodded tiredly.

“Thanks, guys…” Impulse sighed, hanging his crossbow on its hook and walking back across the headquarters to the dining hall. He dropped onto a bench, his mind swirling as he tried to process what he was feeling, what this could possibly mean. He didn’t want to accept some of the possibilities that came to mind. Of the things, he’d heard others equate to similar descriptions of what he now felt.

He didn’t want to accept that, he couldn’t, it was  _ wrong _ … but it felt so  _ right _ . He didn’t want it to be real, Impulse found himself hoping he’d wake to find this strange night had all been a dream. He wanted badly for Tango not to be real, to be a figment of his tired, lonely mind.

Impulse was torn from his thoughts by a clatter beside him. He looked up to see Wels, sitting there with a very far off look in his eyes, his face splattered with blood. His armor.. Coated in blood as well but it didn’t appear to be alright.

“W-Wels, are you alright?” He asked softly, concerned.

“They… they took him… he’s… he’s dead.” Wels said, sounding to be in a state of shock.

“Who?” Impulse was almost afraid to ask, the pain in his friend’s eyes was so strong…

“Python… He’s… he’s dead. He… He died in my arms he’s… he’s….” His voice faded off, falling quiet. Impulse rested a hand on his arm, overwhelmed with sadness alongside Wels but… he couldn’t begin to imagine what the other must feel… losing his lover. They sat together in silence for a while, Impulse not having any words of comfort for his heartbroken friend, for the pain he felt was something that words alone could not chase away.

“You removed his head, right?” The voice was stoic, calm, not quite as sensitive as it should have been. Impulse found himself shooting Xisuma a glare for not watching his words a little more carefully.

“Of course…” The heartbroken hunter said weakly and Impulse could hear the pain in his voice.

“Good… necessary, I’m sorry for your loss, Wels.” Xisuma said, resting his hand on the stalwart knight’s shoulder.

“He’s gone…” Wels muttered.

“Wels… Here, I’ll help you get settled.” Xisuma said, taking Wels by the arm and pulling him to his feet, off towards the armory. Impulse felt so unsettled he wasn’t sure what to make of the exchange. He normally trusted Xisuma… but that had seemed so heartless… perhaps he hadn’t meant it to be.

Impulse’s nerves were too on edge after Tango as it was, so he tried to just let it go. More than anything, he felt the loss of a friend weighing him heavily. Impulse barely tasted the food he ate before trudging off to bed. His heart was heavy, heavier still when he passed Wels’ room and heard the deep, mournful sobs within. His room was much further down though, he couldn’t hear the knights anguish once the door was closed. Impulse laid back on his bed without even kicking off his boots, exhaustion overtaking him.

\--

There was a deep rumbling, one that rattled through his chest as he drew his way back to the waking world. Impulse opened his eyes, slowly taking in his own room. It was mostly how he’d left it but he saw his coat hung in its place, his boots on the floor under it. He was wrapped snuggly in his blankets and there was a cat, an unfamiliar yet… familiar cat curled up on his chest, purring. Impulse found himself a little confused, he didn’t have a cat… how did he get tucked into bed? Gently he reached up and stroked the blonde fur, the short-haired cat stretched and he realized it was a very long, lanky cat. All sleek grace and…. It had red eyes.

“Tango…?” Impulse asked his own voice heavy with sleep and confusion. Those sharp red eyes settled on him and he swore he could see a smile glittering within.

_ ‘Yes, master?’ _ The vampire’s voice echoed in his mind. Impulse tensed, unsure how to feel about the vampire sending its thoughts into his mind.

“H-how did you get in here?” Impulse demanded, yet he couldn’t manage quite as harsh a tone as he felt he should.

_ ‘A friend let me inside. She’s very considerate.’ _ He answered, seeming like he had no intention of saying who that ‘she’ was.

“I see… well, that’s not troubling at all.” Impulse muttered, resting a hand on Tangcat as he sat up so as not to send him tumbling. He looked at the strange, magical creature laying in the crook of his arm with uncertainty.

_ ‘What is it master, am I not a cute enough companion for you? _ ’ Tango’s question held a deep level of pout as it rang around in Impulse’s head.

“There is a vampire lord who’s now a cat and has apparently decided to… I don’t know what you’re doing and.. You’re… worried about being… cute?” Impulse asked, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. Vampire Lords were some of the most powerful monsters in existence and here this one was… playing housecat.

_ ‘You get bored easily when you’ve lived as long as I have’ _ Tango pointed out, his tone nothing but warm.

“That’s… why you like me?” Impulse asked, still not sure what made him stand out specifically.

_ ‘You have the voice of a man I want to hear scream…’ _ The tone the vampire used sent a chill up Impulse’s spine, again though, it wasn’t of fear but… something else.

“I really would rather you stop saying that.” Impulse muttered uncomfortably.

_ ‘As you wish, Master.’ _ Tango drew out the last word so much Impulse wasn’t sure if he was teasing or being snarky. He decided it really didn’t matter, he was fairly sure he wasn’t going to be making much sense of anything the Vampire had to say. With a shake of his head Impulse set Tangcat down, moving on to the start of his day without another word.

From him at least… Impulse fell silent but he wasn’t left to his own thoughts. Not with the cat-sized vampire lord taking note of  _ every little thing. _

_ ‘Is it really necessary to wear that many layers?’ _

_ ‘These halls are a bit bright, wouldn’t you say?’ _

_ ‘Master, have you ever considered other lines of work? I think you’d enjoy Redstone development.’ _

_ ‘It’s hilarious how misinformed your order is about my kind. You don’t know the half of our magic.’ _

_ ‘Do you all always take meals together? That seems a bit scandalous.’ _

_ ‘I don’t really remember what food was like. Is it good? It doesn’t smell good.  _ **_You do though._ ** _ ’ _

Impulse did everything in his power to ignore the Vampire, focusing on his breakfast, though the bleak mood wasn’t much better. It was heavy among the hunters and he didn’t see Wels present, neither was the council. Impulse’s heart was heavy as he thought that over, even with Tango’s continuing chatter going through his mind. He looked across the table, at the hunters who were present. TinFoilChef looked about normal in all honesty, he’d seen much in his years defending those who could not defend themselves, though. At times Impulse wondered if he’d live long enough to hold that level of stoic silence. False looked withdrawn, preoccupied even. Pixl wasn’t eating, he looked too deeply upset, not unlike Zedaph beside him who looked sick with worry. Ren was sitting beside Impulse, he was equally quiet and gloomy… that just left too many empty seats at the table.

Too many empty seats and Impulse realized after a moment… it was quiet, too, Tango had stopped talking for some reason. Somehow that was more worrying than his constant chatter. Subtly he glanced around, Tangcat wasn’t at his feet anymore, he didn’t see him anywhere in the room, he only saw Monster, laying on a shelf near the mantle, the massive cat’s tail flicking and Impulse’s suspicions about it mounting. For now, he left that one be, more focused on figuring out where his own Vampire Lord issue had wandered off to.

Silently Impulse picked up his mostly empty plate and left the dining hall, he kept an eye out for Tangcat, worried he’d get into some sort of trouble. He didn’t find him on the way to the kitchen and leaving the dishes behind he checked further on, wandering the halls. Without hearing from the Council yet and not knowing where Tangcat had gone Impulse headed for the kennels to start taking care of the hunting hounds. His, specifically, but he supposed he’d look after Python and Wels’ dogs as well… lest they get neglected. He looked to the needs of the dogs that weren’t his first, just the fact he was caring for them and not their actual masters set all of the dogs on edge. He could see it, they knew something was wrong.

With a sigh Impulse moved on to his own beasts, the three wolves were allowed out of their kennel and their bowls filled. He brushed them while they ate, trying to set his mind at ease but between Tangcat wandering off; not to mention the rest of the implications of the Vampire Lord… losing a hunter was never easy.

_ ‘Now that’s a rank smell. I regret this form.’ _ The sudden voice in his mind made Impulse jump, glancing around he didn’t see Tangcat. Huffing a sigh he went back to tending the dogs until one, then all three growled.

_ ‘Oh dear, your pets don’t seem to like me.’ _ Tangcat said, sauntering in, not looking the least bit worried.

“You better be careful…” Impulse cautioned, careful not to say too much in case anyone else overheard.

_ ‘I don’t fear mongrels.’ _ Tangcat said with distaste, creeping up closer on the tamed wolves. They raised their heads to growl at the vampire and Impulse tensed, not exactly sure how to handle this sort of situation. Tangcat let out a fiendish hiss and the hounds snarled until Impulse snapped at them with the command to stand down. He reached down and grabbed Tangcat by the scruff, hoisting him up to his shoulder.

“Leave the dogs alone.” He grumbled, irritated.

_ ‘As you wish, Master.’ _ Tangcat replied, rubbing on the side of Impulse’s head.

“I really don’t understand you.” Impulse muttered, petting his hunting hounds to calm them, they were uneasy but they went back to their meal. Soon enough they were finished and he sent them back into their kennels just as a call rang out through the headquarters for everyone to come to attendance. Ignoring the vampirecat on his shoulder as it’s chatter echoed around his own thoughts, Impulse headed for the main hall. Glancing around it seemed everyone else had heard as well, at least, everyone still alive. The council of five stood before the ever-dwindling hunters, all seeming grave and serious. Impulse didn’t pay too close of attention as they spoke, he’d heard the same speech so many times now… the names changed but the sentiment was the same.

Looking to the other heavy hearts in the room he noticed Pixl still looked a mess, nothing but guilt in his expression when he looked to the hollow and broken Wels. Impulse heard the council carry on that they still didn’t know if their missing members were alive or not… but it was time to mount a proper assault.  _ That  _ drew Impulse’s attention.

“... enough of trying to sneak and outsmart the Zombie Queen. It’s time for a full assault. It’s time to take our full force to the swamp and mow them down like the weeds they are. We’ve lost more than enough to their ranks while trying to deal with the vampires. Prepare yourselves, we march tomorrow.” Cub stated, there were nods all around, from all but Wels who seemed in no shape to even be there.

“Dismissed.” Mumbo stated and the council turned away, speaking to each other as they made their way back to the library.

“Listen, I just… I wanted to apologize.” Pixl’s voice caught Impulse’s attention and he glanced back over, seeing him stand before Wels. The battered Knight glanced up at the other hunter. “I’m sorry… If I hadn’t lost track of the mission… If I hadn’t started searching for Zloy again this wouldn’t have happened… He’d still be alive and I.. I’m sorry.”

“Stop.” Wels said and put a hand on Pixl’s shoulder and shook his head.

“But…”

“No… There’s nothing wrong with holding out hope, at least you  _ have _ that hope. I would have done the same in your place… now just let it go.” Wels stated firmly, though he sounded so tired it was painful. With that, the battered hunter turned away, leaving Pixl looking equal parts worried and conflicted.

_ ‘Do you ever get neck aches from how tense everyone is here?’ _ Tangcat’s voice cut into Impulse’s mind and with a soft sigh Impulse just turned and left the room. He had a battle to prepare for, so he just endured the insufferable, one-sided conversation as he did so.

\--

Thunder rolled outside, rain hammered on the roof, but throughout the halls was a sort of morose silence. All the hunters were set doing their part to get ready for the battle to come. Impulse was doing a full check of his weapons and gear, Tangcat thankfully having dozed off a while ago, leaving Impulse with his own thoughts. It was quiet in the locker room for quite some time, so when the door opened Impulse glanced up. What he saw sent a small chill of trepidation through him.

Wels entered the room at a slow pace, the look he wore on his features was that of a man walking into a fight he knew he wouldn’t win. It was a haunting sight, one that spoke doom to any who would stand between the warrior and his enemy.

“Wels?” Impulse asked softly, watching his friend cross to the end of the room, opening the case at the back that held the heavy armor that the Knight had put down when going into full service of vampire hunting. Of course, they weren’t hunting vampires tomorrow. They’d be hunting zombies. Wels didn’t respond to Impulse, like he hadn’t even heard him.

_ ‘He has that look about him… the look of a man cornered with nothing to lose.’ _ Tangcat noted, even though his voice was in Impulse’s head alone, the vampire lord’s voice was quiet, heavy with respect. It was a stark difference to everything he’d seen and heard from the Vampire Lord before. Slowly the unnatural cat turned it’s gaze on Impulse instead, meeting his own.  _ ‘Those like him are the most dangerous, the most deadly… but the most easily lost. If he does not find something else to fill his heart with there will be another empty seat at your order’s table.’ _

Impulse wanted desperately to question Tangcat as to why he seemed to care but… with Wels right there he realized he best be quiet. So instead he only nodded and went back to his own gear care, he couldn’t do much for Wels at the moment, he didn’t even know where to start… He’d never been madly in love, he couldn’t even guess what it felt like… surely not the storm that Tango stirred in his chest.

He didn’t have long to contemplate that matter before the door opened again, since Impulse wasn’t focused on his work he glanced up, greeted by the owner of a certain mop of blonde hair, of soft eyes hardened by too much battle. Zedaph was a sweet souled person who had come to the order with hopes of being able to do good… but Impulse could see the massive amounts of death they saw was taking a toll on him. There was more though, Impulse noted, looking at the expression on the other hunter’s face, looking at the worry in his eyes when he regarded Wels.

Suddenly something made much more sense and all at once he realized how much worse things would get for him if Wels didn’t walk away from the battle tomorrow. Impulse gave a soft sigh, catching Zedaph’s attention before motioning him over. Curious the worried Blonde came over, sitting beside Impulse.

“You know… everyone needs something to fight for and right now… he needs it more than ever.” Impulse whispered, nodding towards Wels.

“He just-”

“I know, that’s why I don’t think he should be left alone, or to believe he’s alone.” Impulse pointed out, his tone so quiet it could easily be missed by the quiet clanking of armor across the room.

“You’re right…” Zedaph said softly before standing and going over to the broken Knight. Impulse stood, putting his gear away and scooping Tangcat up by the middle. He might as well have picked up a bundle of rope from the way the cat just hung limp in his hand like a cooked noodle. Impulse headed out of the room as the other two started speaking, giving them some privacy.


	2. Flesh and Lightning

Impulse sucked in a deep breath as the mire came into view, fog clinging low to the mossy, marshy land. The soft, cold ground was ideal for preserving the dead, an absolute haven for zombies. There was no sun overhead, the overcast clouds threatening to unleash a torrent of rain at any moment, thunder had been rolling through the clouds for a while now. This at least meant that Tangcat, who had stubbornly come along, didn’t have to hide in Impulse’s jacket, though the feline form Vampire Lord had certainly tried. Glancing to the rest of the force Impulse noticed that Monster was riding on False’s horse behind her, the cat perfectly perched and calm.

He shook his head slightly, still suspicious of the cat and in turn, of False. Looking over the rest of them though, he noted that the entire force had steadily grown quiet and tense. The only one looking mostly at ease, more ready than anything else, was Wels. He didn’t seem as hollow or broken today, he carried himself with purpose, there was still pain in his eyes but… it looked more like a blade he’d turn on their enemies, not himself now.

The council were at the lead with Grian on point, the energetic councilmember was a bit… reckless to say the least and it was best not to get in his way, especially with how he liked to use explosives on the battlefield. Cub was more opportunistic but it wasn’t uncommon to hear explosions followed by his mad laughter. All of the council had their strengths that somehow worked well together, they were a dangerous team. Impulse wondered just how much battle he’d even see with them in lead.

Finally they reached the edge of where the horses could safely go, dismounting and leaving the trained beasts on watch. Formation reassembled much the same and the small force of hunters that they were, headed into the mire at a steady, cautious pace. It was quiet in the mire, not a frog, cricket or bird to be heard. There was only the occasional rustle in the trees. It was eerily silent, leaving everyone tense. That silence was shattered when Ren let out a startled cry, not pained at first but it quickly turned that way.

Turning sharply Impulse saw the reason, a hand having jutted up out of the murk and grabbed hold of the hunter, twisting his foot the wrong way. Impulse got nothing more than the chance to look though, before that arm was severed by Wels’ sharp sword. Ren recovered well enough and a few more stabs into the ground ensured that zombie was shredded useless.

“Thanks.” Ren wheezed, relieved and Wels nodded before they resumed their march. The water wasn’t deep but there was steadily more of it and less solid ground for them to traverse. Ahead, in the haze, they could see the lone chapel and the dilapidated gates of its graveyard. The home of the Zombie Queen herself.

_ ‘You’re surrounded.’ _ Tangcat’s voice spoke in Impulse’s mind suddenly and he drew his blade, noticing False to draw hers as well, before anyone else. Catching on though, those who hadn’t had their weapons drawn did as hundreds of undead suddenly emerged from the water and ground alike. Thunder rolled overhead and Impulse could hear the light patter of rain on metal as it fell upon Wels’ armor. Then, all at once the rain was coming down hard, chilling the living fighters to the core as more and more undead came from nowhere. Steadily the fighting force was pushed apart, separated. No matter how hard Impulse tried to stick close to the other hunters it didn’t matter. These mindless creatures were driving them apart with more intelligence than they should have.

Lightning flashed as Impulse tore through several more zombies, then spun to take out another only for his blade to clang against a much more powerful weapon than the undead normally carried… at least, this far from the sea that was. Not only that, he realized, this was no zombie… no normal one at least. Rain gleamed off shiny metal, an arm, half its face… and ‘it’ seemed a fair descriptor as this thing didn’t have the rotted flesh of a mortal zombie but the soft green fur of a creeper, despite being built like a man.

Whatever it was let out a ferocious laugh and kicked Impulse to the ground, he landed right in the waiting grasp of more undead as the creeper, man, machine hybrid raised its trident high. Lightning shot down in a thunderous burst and charged the magical weapon while Impulse spun his sword behind his head to free himself from the rotting grasp. Impulse couldn’t quite get to his feet or roll away before that three-pronged weapon came charging down for his chest…

He expected to die, he expected that to be the end, right then and there…

But it wasn’t.

He didn’t die that moment, no, instead there was suddenly a form between him and his attacker, a cry of pain and a roar of laughter immediately followed. The abomination was kicked a step back, and Tango, as Impulse realized, gave chase. Impulse quickly got to his feet and charged after, not sure what that  _ thing _ was but having no intention of letting it roam free. He caught up in time to see the two in a struggle, the abomination was easily as strong as the vampire lord and that was troubling. Zombies normally got their strength from numbers alone, this thing… this thing was a real threat.

“Don’t bother, you punny, whipped vampire! You don’t even have half the strength you should!” The creature taunted, stabbing its trident at Tango’s middle only for the vampire to bat it aside with his sword and step in fast. There was the sound of steel on steel as his blade screeched against the creature’s arm.

Impulse stepped in fast, swinging his blade for the abomination’s ribcage but too fast the trident snapped back down to block, this thing, this towering construct, was a better fighter than one would think at first glance. Impulse darted back then in again, trying to get a strike in on the creature but it was no use it seemed, it was fighting he and Tango off with the single weapon and the metal arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Impulse noticed Tango was slowing down. That slight distraction cost him, cost them both as the abomination knocked them both back, sending them tumbling. As Impulse scrambled to his feet the creature rose its trident into the air again, lightning crashing down in a blinding flash. Impulse started to charge, hoping to get in before the trident could be brought around to bear… only for the abomination to strike that much faster.

Impulse ducked to the side as Tango appeared in front of him with speed that could only be matched by an endermen. Impulse could smell burnt flesh and fabric alike, hear Tango cry out in pain again… worse this time. Impulse, however, had a plan. While the abomination was tied up with Tango Impulse whipped out a dagger, a poisoned dagger and buried it into the creature’s side. Almost immediately it stopped, sinking to the ground as its body stopped responding. Impulse was almost surprised to see it work, to see the partially metal creature stopped but he fell, paralyzed. Quickly Impulse got out what was needed to bind the abomination securely, muttering a spell to keep the creature trapped until released. The binds held firm with the small bit of magic, though it left Impulse quite drained. It would have been better to let Scar do the magic work but Impulse had no idea where the councilmen was.

That dealt with, Impulse turned and knelt. On the mossy, damp earth was the vampire lord that had so stubbornly come to protect him. Impulse could tell from the slow, shaky breaths that Tango was hurt badly, he wouldn’t be able to handle another fight. Impulse knelt before him, checking the wound but with the darkening rain and the state of the burns, it was hard to see just how bad it might be, though Impulse was sure a mortal would be dead twice over.

“I… may not be able to aid you much further, Master.” Tango wheezed.

“What can you handle right now?” Impulse asked gently.

“I could… probably get your prisoner back to the horses and… wait there.” Tango said, shaky but standing. His face was paler than normal, his red eyes not glowing at all.

“Alright, do that… I’ll be back as soon as the others are ready. Just, hold out until then.” Impulse said, concern surging through him more than he’d like to admit. Something about seeing the vampire so badly injured  _ for his sake no less _ struck a chord in him and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle that. It  _ hurt _ to see Tango hurt.

Before Impulse could change his mind on the plan Tango staggered past him to sling the motionless but tall abomination up onto his shoulders. Tango turned to give Impulse a somewhat strained but sassy smirk and wink before vanishing into the storm.

\--

Impulse caught up to the others, there were dead creatures strewn everywhere, holes in the ground and the clash of steel at the chapel’s doorstep. They’d almost breached it and Impulse heard another explosion, seeing part of the wall blown apart and as the smoke cleared he caught sight of  _ her. _ Copper red hair glimmered against the flames of her now burning home. Then, she was out of sight.

Impulse charged, doing his best to catch up but keeping an eye out for any wounded comrades who would have to have been left behind in the charge if they’d faltered. He didn’t see any, thank goodness.

“ENOUGH! BACK DOWN!” A voice thundered across the mire, booming out from within the chapel. Impulse came to a stop beside TFC, staring in with the others, all having frozen at the sound of a familiar voice… of  _ Zloy’s voice. _ Impulse drew in a shaky breath, fear and dread coursing through his blood like ice suddenly.

“Zloy…” Pixl’s voice was the first to cut through the ensuing silence, it was heavy with pain, confusion.

“Good to see you still breathing,” Zloy noted, there was something distant about his tone, almost displaced.

“Your army is in shambles, Queen Cleo, will you surrender or die?” Cub’s voice cut in next, his tone dark but there… there was mercy and Impulse wasn’t quite sure why. The fiery glare Wels shot at the councilman added to the uncertainty that Impulse felt, clearly, Wels wanted revenge.

“I’m surprised you’re giving me the option,” Cleo noted, crossing her arms and shifting her weight, it was clear she didn’t trust this.

“We aren't heartless and you aren’t mindless. We can end this somewhat civilly if you turn yourselves in.” Cub offered.

“They’re people of their word, your highness,” Zloy said, glancing to her.

“I have one simple term in this surrender.” Cleo said, speaking with strength, it was clear this was something she wouldn’t back down about.

“What would that be?” Iskall asked her and she motioned further back into the building, Impulse couldn’t see at what from his angle.

“The man in the case… I want him handled with the utmost care and respect. He may not have woken yet but I will  _ not _ give up on him.” She explained and Cub was already nodding.

“That’s fair. False, Scar, bind them.” Cub said and Impulse watched as the two approached, Queen Cleo and Zloy both stood peacefully, allowing themselves to be bound. Wels sheathed his sword and stepped away from the building.

“Ren, Zedaph, help me with the guy in the box.” Grian said as he stepped in and impulse stayed back, out of the way. Soon the prisoners were escorted by Scar, the unconscious or perhaps dead man in his box was carried out as well. Cub went over to speak with Wels but they were too far away for Impulse to pick up on the conversation. The rain was letting up slowly and Impulse felt a slight tremor of fear as he saw Monster shoot off into the distance. If his suspicions about that cat were correct… if it could tell the sun was coming out…

Impulse had to hope that Tango could get to safety, could find a place dark enough not to burn in the sun. He had to hope… and that feeling startled him.

\--

It was slow going and the sun was breaking through the clouds by the time they reached the horses. Impulse had already informed the others about his fight with the strange abomination and on seeing it, Cleo confirmed she had no idea what it was. She did, however, have an idea where it might have come from.

“There’s a madman in the mountains, we’ve had many strange things crawl from the depths of the cave he calls home to chew on my subjects. It may be something you want to check out… not that the problems of the undead mean much to you.” Cleo quipped.

“We’ll see about that,” Cub muttered. This was going to be a long trip back, Impulse realized, there weren’t enough horses now, they hadn’t planned on taking back prisoners. As some of the worse off hunters climbed onto their mounts and the prisoners were helped onto another Impulse found himself glancing around for Tango, or Tangcat as he hoped to find him. There was no sign of him though and with the sun peeking out of the clouds, that cast shadows into his own chest. Shadows of worry, as much as he hated to admit it. Impulse handed his horse off to Wels, offered to watch the rear in case anything tried to follow them and started dropping back.

To his dismay, so did False.

Once they were a considerable space behind, the others still in view but far enough back a conversation wouldn’t be easily heard False spoke up.

“He’s on his way back to the headquarters.” She said, not elaborating but Impulse cast her a surprised then suspicious look, to which she shrugged. “You seemed worried.”

“I’d ask you why you’d betray us but I… I’m not exactly sure if I’m doing the same.” He admitted quietly.

“You aren’t. Monster says you have his name like I have hers. They won’t do anything to hurt us unless we tell them to.” False explained.

“Why… why?” Impulse said, shaking his head as he found himself with more questions than he could ask.

“I can’t speak for the vampire who’s taken to you but… I’m in love with Monster and she loves me. She’ll help hunt her own kind just to see me safe and from the sound of it, from the look of it, you’ve landed yourself in the same place.”

“I don’t know that I…” Impulse trailed off, realizing the pain welling at the words he was about to say  _ I don’t know that I love him _ .

“It’s hard to accept at first but… If you’re anything like me, you’ll recognize what you’re feeling in time. Vampires don’t fall in love easily, but when they do they fall hard.” False said, looking ahead of them again.

“How can they be so sure… why… why do I have to  _ fall in love with a vampire? _ ” He questioned, conflicted heavily.

“Because you have a life or seven before. They know us by our souls. You can hear him in your mind at times, right?” False asked and Impulse let out an exasperated sigh, to which she laughed at.

“Why does he never shut up? Is Monster so chatty?” He asked, frowning at her.

“No, well, if she’s bored she’ll chatter but I don’t mind it.” False smiled.

“I guess I’ll get used to it..” He sighed.

“It  _ is  _ a two-way connection you know, your souls are linked, he can hear you if you direct your thoughts at him.” She explained, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

“I guess I’ll get used to that too… wait… you said that I’ve loved him in lives before…?” Impulse asked, scanning the woods on his side.

“A vampire can always recognize their soulmate. It’s why they’re willing to trust us with their names. Monster explained that all a vampire has to do is meet the gaze of their soulmate and they’ll  _ know _ . Without any doubt, they’ll know that soul without a second thought.” False explained, seeming entirely at ease with that information. Of course, Monster had been slinking around the halls of the headquarters for several years now. False had long since accepted this strange fate. Impulse fell silent as he thought that over, considering what this meant for his life and after a bit he finally spoke up again.

“Is… He going to try to turn me?” Impulse asked.

“Only if he’s foolish or desperate. Monster says it always fails when a vampire tries to turn their soulmate. So instead they do their best to protect our fragile, mortal lives while they can… then seek us out again after we’re gone.” False answered, sounding somewhat sad about that.

“Soulmates?” Impulse blinked.

“What else would you call it? Honestly. It makes perfect sense.” She shrugged.

“Unless Monster just has you tricked.” He frowned.

“Do you really feel that way about him? Are you so sure I’d be fooled that easily?” False questioned, shooting him a sharp look. He sighed, shaking his head a little, it may be strange but everything False had said made everything he’d been feeling… make sense. It was like he finally truly understood the emotion behind a love song. After a moment more of walking in silence, he decided to try and direct his thoughts at Tango.

_ ‘Are you alright?’ _ He had no idea if he was doing the telepathy correctly, it  _ felt _ like his thoughts went  _ somewhere _ but he got no answerback.

“F-false… Is there a limit… to the thought sharing?” He asked after a couple more failed attempts.

“A few. Eyes have to be met so the Vampire  _ knows _ who they are reaching out to and… there is a bit of skill involved, Monster can share entire memories with me but I can’t do the same back… yet. Then distance makes it much weaker.”

“Are they far away? Is he with Monster?” He asked, unable to hide the worry in his tone.

“They are pretty far… hold on.” She said and seemed to focus very hard for a few moments, a few long breaths that Impulse found himself uneasy for. Finally, though, she spoke again. “They’re back in town, she says he’s unconscious. That would be enough for you not to reach him.”

“I see…” Impulse sighed, disappointed and worried, the memory of Tango, hurt but still willing to do  _ anything _ helpful… it burned in Impulse’s chest. He still struggled a bit over the entire idea that his very  _ soulmate _ was a vampire, but he wanted to at least talk to Tango about it.

“So… what’s something he can be called? Monster isn’t her full name, it has no power over her to use it like I have, and the others will eventually ask you.” False pointed out, drawing Impulse from his thoughts, without an ounce of hesitation he answered.

“Tangcat.”

“That’s so cute.” False giggled and Impulse found himself hoping it was change enough, it did sound like something he’d name a cat though.

\--

Impulse was more than anxious by the time they reached the headquarters. Their four new guests were taken to the basement for holding. The strange abomination was still paralyzed and seemed like it would remain that way for hours yet. Considering he couldn’t bring Tango up with the others he had to claim he’d taken the thing down alone. That however worked in his favor for now, as he was sent off the same as those who’d taken the brunt of the fighting. Cub and Scar seemed able enough to handle the remaining tasks on their own.

Trying not to show anything but being tired and sore Impulse made his way back to his room where False had informed him Tango would be. On his initial glance of the room though, he didn’t see the Vampire Lord or a cat. He closed the door quietly, crossed the room and closed the curtains of his one window then, in the near dark room he looked around again. This time he noticed a small lump under his bedcovers, gently he lifted them and there he found a small bat.

“Tangbat, huh?” Impulse whispered, gently poking his fuzzy little wing. Tangbat pulled his wing away but that was the most he stirred, he seemed very weak. With a heavy sigh, Impulse laid the covers back over him and went to light the lanterns in the room, returning once he could properly see. Gingerly the covers were moved once more and Impulse gently ran his fingers down Tangbat’s back. With a steadying breath, he focused his thoughts.

_ ‘Hey… you don’t look so good.’ _ Impulse waited, worried but finally, the little bat stirred.

_ ‘I… Have been… should see…' _ It felt like Tangbat’s thoughts were wavering in and out, incoherent and Impulse’s worry skyrocketed as a result.

_ ’Can you return to natural form?’ _ Impulse asked, trying to stay calm. The little bat nodded ever so weakly before peeling itself up off the bed. Impulse noticed charred dust clinging to the sheets where its chest had been. The bat turned to mist and that mist gained a lot of substance, solidifying in the much larger shape of a person now sitting on the bed.

Tango looked even paler now, he swayed unsteadily so Impulse laid a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. Tango’s cloak was undamaged so Impulse carefully removed it and set it aside, the shirt was singed and he could see baleful wounds behind it but just how bad was hard to say so gently he started pulling the shirt off too.

“Master…? What’s led… to…” Tango muttered incoherently.

“Shh, you’re wounded.” Impulse whispered harshly, pausing a moment to rest his head against Tango's.  _ 'I know what you are to me now, it's still a bit much to wrap my mind around.' _

Ever so carefully Impulse pulled the burnt shirt off of the vampire, dropping the once nice garment to the floor. He knelt, still keeping a hand on Tango and investigated the wound.

Six stabs, three to either side of Tango's chest were the start of the angry, blackened burns. The burns trailed out from there in thick jagged lines. Nearer the holes Tango's flesh was charred and brittle, crumbling away like a firelog that hasn't yet lost its shape. Most of Tango's upper torso was heavily burned and it was clear just breathing hurt greatly. The called pattern of channeled lightning called all the way down his torso, thinning as it went but likely going all the way to his feet.

Ever so gently Impulse brushed his fingers over the wound then looked at the charred dust left on him before meeting Tango's gaze. The Vampires stare was miles away, he was in pain and barely there.

_ 'Tango… can… can you heal from this?'  _ Impulse asked worriedly, waiting patiently for an answer.

_ 'I… haven't… since… I'd die… times over… for… you.' _ Tango's thoughts were unsteady, wavering and Impulse wished he knew what all the Vampire wanted to tell him.

With a stuttered sigh that betrayed his own nerves impulse stood and crossed the room. He shed his coat and boots, pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the direction of his wardrobe then returned to sit next to Tango.

_ 'You're dying, you need to feed. Take what you must from me.'  _ it was terrifying, in its own right to be fed on by a vampire and Impulse realized the level of trust he was granting. It would be very easy for Tango to kill him if he wanted but Impulse didn't think he did. That was further confirmed but the sudden, confused panic that spilled from Tango's thoughts.

_ 'No…. Not… again…' _ with the stilted words and the panic came the brief, cloudy memory of a dead man in his arms. It settled in slowly, even as brief as he'd seen it, that was one of his own previous selves.  _ Tango had killed him once already. _

Impulse took another starting breath and shook that thought said, he caught Tango's chin and forced the Vampire Lord to look him in the eyes. Those eyes that had been so intensely red before were now pale, almost colorless.

_ 'Tango… I trust you. I've only just found you… don't die and leave me behind. Feed, don't kill me but heal, that's an order.' _ Impulse kept the voice of his thoughts firm, there was a pleading look in the vampires eyes before he finally seemed to give in. Gently, more than a little shakily, Tango leaned in, Impulse steadied Tango by holding one arm. Ever so reverently Tango kissed Impulse on the neck, the touch light but passionate before his lips split and his teeth sank in.

Impulse let out a gasp that was somewhere between pain and pleasure. It honestly didn't hurt as much as he expected, though perhaps Tango was just being gentle. He kept a firm grip on Tango's arm as long as he could but as his strength started to wane, as Tango wrapped his arms around Impulse… his grip steadily weakened. Impulse felt his heart pick up speed as it had more work cut out for it and he felt his body steadily going slack. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Tango had no control, that he would indeed die here trying to save Tango…

It was getting difficult to think clearly…

It was… all… getting… dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anyone seems stiff in this chapter, I actually wrote this before the end of CoN so this was my first time writing Zloy and Pixl.  
> but also.  
>  _And they were soulmates._


	3. Burning Love

In all honesty, waking up was a surprise. After the way he'd lost strength he hadn't expected to survive and yet… steadily his consciousness returned to the waking world. He could feel his bed under him, his blankets held tightly in place by a protective grasp around him. He could feel the soft, cold but not  _ as _ cold as before breaths dancing across his neck.

He could also hear someone else moving in the room and icy panic shot through him. His first thought at the sound was that he'd been caught, he'd been caught harboring a vampire… opening his eyes however.

It was False, the one making the clinking noises that drew his attention. Her back was to him but he knew it was her and he relaxed, relieved. Sweeping his gaze across the room though, as he noticed extra weight on the foot of his bed he spotted an unfamiliar face. A woman with pretty brown hair and dangerous red eyes… Monster, he realized. He gave her a respectful, polite nod and turned his attention to Tango who was snuggled between him and the wall. Tango had an arm wrapped around Impulse, he was relaxed and still sans a shirt. Impulse wiggled a hand free of the covers to gently glide over Tango’s chest, the skin there immaculate now, there wasn’t a mark on him, not a scratch. He had about as much color to his complexion as a healthy vampire should, looking to Tango’s eyes, they were vibrant, glowing red once more. Tango smiled, something in that smirk sent Impulse’s already overworked heart into a tizzy.

_ ’I’m glad to see you awake finally, Master.’ _ Tango’s voice was smooth as butter and sweet as honey and… Impulse realized he was starving.

_ ’I’m just glad you’re still here.’ _ Impulse replied and while somewhat surprised by his own reply, it was honest. His body felt heavy but he commanded it to move anyway and wrapped Tango in a hug, resting his face against Tango’s chest where the wounds had previously been. He felt Tango wrap his arms around him in reply, felt Tango rest his face against the top of Impulse’s head.

_ ’I’m here Master, I will do everything in my power to remain here. I love you.’ _ Tango replied, his thoughts soft in Impulse’s mind and Impulse suddenly found a great deal of comfort having Tango so close, the previous annoyance seemed pale in comparison to having to be all alone. Slowly Impulse pulled out of the comfortable embrace enough to meet Tango’s eyes, the Vampire Lord tilting his head a little in curiosity. Impulse stared into those glowing red eyes, like the fire of the setting sun, those eyes so hauntingly familiar, like he’d looked into them thousands of times. He realized, perhaps it was because he * _ had* _ . So when he next spoke, the words fell naturally from his lips.

“I love you, too.” He kept his tone quiet, but the words felt like they needed spoken openly into the air. The playful edge to Tango’s expression softened considerably and he leaned in just that little bit closer, his cool breaths ghosting across Impulse lips, sending a shiver up his spine. Impulse closed that gap without hesitation, pressing his lips to that of the vampire. His heart felt like it could hardly handle the strain, he felt he might faint, the intensity of that kiss, their lips meeting sending a rush of chill and heat over his skin at the same time. Somehow though… It left him feeling… whole. When their lips parted Impulse took a shuddering breath, he hadn’t realized he was swooning until he noticed how Tango was holding him.

“Hey… You need to eat, okay?” False’s voice cut in and Impulse turned slightly, looking up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were filled with understanding, a quiet knowing. He knew she was right and with a soft sigh he tried to calm his heart as he sat up.

Tango shifted to a from Impulse hadn’t seen before, becoming a very large wolf, easily double those tamed as dogs, then got settled behind Impulse. Now able to comfortably lean back into the soft, blonde fur, Impulse accepted the bowl offered him.

“Thanks, False, I appreciate this.” He admitted before turning his attention on the stew she’d brought in. From the taste she’d added something to it but he trusted her and guessed it would help his recovery.

“No trouble, honestly things might be a little easier if we work together like this.” She noted and he realized she’d probably been dealing with this kind of thing mostly alone, since Monster couldn’t be seen walking through the halls as a person…

“I have your back, don’t worry.” He promised between bites, the bowl already half empty. False looked relieved and she nodded, smiling.

“I’m glad for that, thanks.” She said, taking the empty bowl as he handed it to her.

“No, thanks for looking out for me. You’ve got this stuff all figured out, already, It means a lot.” Impulse pointed out and False chuckled.

“You rest, we’ll be back to check on you later, and behave yourselves. You really do need rest.” False said sternly, wiggling a finger at him but more so at Tangwolf.

“She’s right, the-” Monster was cut off suddenly by False kissing her, forcing her to hush.

“I’m sure they can figure it out.” False insisted when their lips parted and then headed for the door. Monster laughed, turning into a cat and hurrying after. Impulse chuckled softly and leaned back into Tangwolf’s coat all the more, reaching a hand around to scratch under his chin.

_ ’So… what do you remember of being human? Was that a long time ago?’ _ Impulse asked, falling into the habit of telepathy so comfortably he must have used it many lives before.

_ ’I would say so… I’ve lived eleven lifetimes with you and for the first one, we were both mortal. There isn’t a lot that I remember, bits and pieces. I remember that I loved you above all else… I remember… a war, I think. I remember thinking I would never see you again. I remember the pain. I remember the last moment of my humanity, the first of my unlife…’ _ Pain laced his tone and Impulse remembered that flash, the panicked memory he’d shared.

_ ’You killed me?’ _ There was no judgment or accusation in his tone, just soft acceptance.

_ ’I did… I… I didn’t realize at first what was happening. I’m sorry.’ _ It sounded like he’d said the apology a thousand times over.

_ ’Shh… it’s alright. I’m here now, I may not remember the lives we’ve shared but… you can tell me all the good things, everything we’ve faced together.’ _ Impulse said soothingly rubbing the side of Tangwolf’s snout gently.

_ ’We’ve had so many… but I always enjoy sharing my favorite memories with you, almost as much as making new ones.’ _ Tangwolf said softly, warmly. He went on to tell tale after tale, the things they’d done together, places they’d seen… he shared the memories of the places, the sunsets, the snow falls, the spring flowers. It was interesting, how the more fleeting something was, the more the vampire seemed to appreciate it. It was wild to Impulse, seeing himself in all of these memories, all the different ways he’d looked but always, that spattering of gold hidden deep in his eyes was always there, always the same like a constellation of stars. Impulse wasn’t sure how long they lounged around with Tango recounting story after story but Impulse loved it. Somehow those small memories and precious stories showed how much the Vampire Lord cared.

_ ’What about more recently? My previous life before this?’ _ Impulse asked and there was a small silence, leaving him to glance at the fuzzy, wolf face, he could see pain in Tango’s deep, red glowing eyes. Impulse frowned, not sure what could stirr such a strange reaction. Gently he reached up to stroke Tangwolf’s face as the Vampire answered.

_ ’Your most recent life before this… I missed. The one before that… I missed as well, all because of the one prior to that.’ _ He explained, his tone was stoic, calmly accepting of something… something painful.

_ ’Why?’ _ Impulse almost didn’t want to know, yet at the same time he felt he should. What came next wasn’t words but another flash of memory like those previously, he saw that spattering of gold flecks in the eyes of a young man… a young priest. A chill ran through Impulse, like he’d been doused in cold water. That expression, those eyes… it was like he’d lived a childhood that had beaten all sense of kindness out of him. Whatever he’d been through in that life, he got the impression that it was too late by the time Tango reached him.

_ ’I found you… I gave you my name as I always did… but I was considered an unholy abomination by the faith you were sworn to. So you attempted to kill me. You insisted I was only trying to trick you…’ _ Tangwolf explained, his voice heavy and uneasy.

“I…” Impulse turned, wrapping Tangwolf’s fluffy shoulders in a tight hug, burying his face in that coat.  _ ’I’m so sorry.. I…’ _

_ ’It was nothing you had control over… your circumstances were too strong a mold, breaking even an iron will like yours. Still… It left me fearful. Escaping the midday sun after being summoned into it is… it took me years to heal. Even after I was healthy again I hid… I hid for a very long time. When I was finally brave enough to seek you out again you were already well into your following life. It… I never managed to approach you, I found you, in passing, I tried to find a good way to speak to you but you were so cold, so bitter… I decided to keep an eye on you from a distance. That… only resulted in an early grave for you in that life. I couldn’t pull you from the freezing waters of the lake you’d fallen into fast enough. You died in my arms without even knowing who I was.’  _ Tango’s tone was quiet even in Impulse’s mind, he didn’t dare share any part of the memory, just the story of it.

Impulse fell silent, gently rubbing Tangwolf’s knotted shoulders, tense and stressed at the memories that hurt him so deeply.

_ ’After that I… simply gave up looking for you. I holed up in that castle, I missed your following life, I thought I would miss this one too, but you found me.’ _ There was a tiredness to his tone, the pain of someone who’d given up on everything and simply decided to exist, no hope, no revenge or any other driving force just… there. Lonely.

Suddenly it all made so much more sense, such perfect sense. The way Tango had reacted on meeting him, the challenge to earn his name, the careful way in how he’d let Impulse find things out on his own. It all made sense and finding out those reasons left an ache in his chest, knowing now the suffering that Tango had endured. For all the good the Vampire managed to hang onto, it was clear that his existence was a difficult one. With a soft sigh Impulse sat up and gently poked Tangwolf in the ribs.

_ ’Turn back?’ _ The request was granted easily enough, Tango returning to his natural state, the sadness was a bit easier to read on his face like that. Gently Impulse reached up and caressed Tango’s cheek, traced a light line along his jaw then hooked a finger under his chin. Impulse gently pulled the vampire lord closer, in for a kiss. His heart danced and fluttered at the contact all over again. He started to lean back on the bed, pulling Tango down with him as the kiss deepened…

The door opened, startling them both.

“What did I tell you? Rest! Idiot.” False said with a huff, closing the door quickly after herself.

“Uh… sorry?” Impulse managed, falling back on the bed alone as Tango just froze where he was. Looking from False to Tango, Impulse could see the flat, annoyed expression on the vampire’s face and it was hard to tell if he was annoyed at the interruption or the insinuation more.

“I’m serious about you needing to rest, you  _ have _ to. If you’re extra tired the others will get suspicious and we can’t have that.” False scolded firmly, her stance on the subject unwavering.

“He kissed me first, I was only doing my Master’s bidding.” Tango defended quietly.

“Hush, cat boy.” False said, wiggling a finger at him and turning her stern look on Impulse alone.

“I’ll behave.” Impulse huffed a sigh with the words, annoyed but understanding. Getting carried away would not help matters any, he knew that.

\--

After another day of rest Impulse found himself too restless to be staying in one place. He was dressed and out of the room before even having a cohesive plan. Tangcat fell into step with him as he started wandering the halls, just stretching his legs and hearing tidbits of conversations as he passed the others by made him feel a bit better. Eventually he made his way to the dining hall and there he found something he would never have expected.

Cleo and Wels sat either side of one of the tables with a chess board between, next to Cleo was Zloy, his hands still bound. Next to Wells was Pixl, he looked… distant and it was hard to guess what was going through his mind. More than a little confused by the situation Impulse headed over.

“Uh… this is unusual.” He stated, hoping for an explanation.

“The council is looking at perhaps an alliance, so you know… Scar and his bright ideas.” Zloy said, motioning at the chessboard.

“It’s worth a try.” Pixl muttered quietly, Impulse still couldn’t tell what was going on in the other hunter’s head, he knew Pixl and Zloy had been very close though. Impulse glanced at the chessboard and noticed Cleo and Wels seemed pretty evenly matched, in all honesty it looked like a stalemate.

“An alliance?” Impulse questioned incredulously. Not that he really had any room to judge.

“Listen, just because I’m undead does not make me evil. I’m not going around raising the dead from their graves either. It’s not like I chose this. It just so happens that any lesser undead in the area I’m in bow to my command. I don’t know why.” Cleo explained.

“So you’re just controlling Zloy then?” Wels questioned in a dark, flat tone but Cleo shook her head.

“I have a mind of my own… I’m still the same as I ever was, I just… feel a loyalty to her highness.” Zloy explained.

“So she  _ does _ have an effect on you then.” Wels noted dryly.

“It’s not mind control.” Cleo pressed, “I wouldn’t  _ want _ to know what goes on in his head.”

“That’s probably true to be honest.” Zloy snickered and a pained look crossed Pixl’s face. Impulse sighed and shook his head, walking away before the bizarre situation could eat away at any more of his brain cells.

Heading down the hall Impulse moved on to looking after his tamed wolves, Tangcat stayed by the door, leaving the hunting hounds alone. Really just something that felt normal was nice, however as he got the dogs settled back into their kennels someone approached. Turning he noticed Zedaph in the doorway.

“Hey, Iskall wants you to meet him in the basement.” The blonde said, glancing at the floor next to him before kneeling to pet Tangcat. “When did you get a cat by the way?”

“He, uh… just kinda showed up.” Impulse shrugged, really he should have expected that question. Impulse headed for the door, pausing to scoop up Tangcat who was smugly accepting the attention from Zedaph.

“Huh, well he seems well behaved enough. As long as he gets along with Monster there’s nothing to worry about.” Zed noted thoughtfully.

“Oh, yeah, they get along fine.” Impulse nodded, not wanting to give anything away.

“Good, especially with how close you guys are getting.” Zed laughed.

“Wait, what?”

“You and False! Don’t think I didn’t notice. You totally played up that exhaustion case just to get her to dote on you, didn’t you.” Zedaph said, wiggling a finger in Impulse’s face.

_ Oh hell… _

“Uh… uh…” Impulse stammered but Zedaph laughed and walked off.

“Go talk to Iskall.” He reminded.

With a sigh Impulse headed for the back of the building, the the stairwell leading down to the basement, he passed the storerooms by, not seeing Iskall there he continued on to the holding cells. Finally, he found Iskall standing outside one of said cells, the councilman turned to face Impulse. It was always just a little unnerving whenever Iskall seemed to scrutinize someone with that enchanted eye of his.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Impulse asked, trying not to show any nerves.

“Yes, this… creature refuses to speak to any of us. He says he’ll only speak to someone that has earned his respect. That would be you and a… vampire?” Iskall questioned.

“Uh… yes sir he was fighting a vampire, I used the chance to capture him then dispatched the vampire, sir.” Impulse explained, praying to whatever gods chose to listen, that Iskall couldn’t tell he was lying.

“I see… I didn’t think you would willingly work with such a foul creature.” Iskall said, still he had that scrutiny in his gaze.

_ ’This fool wouldn’t know foul if it punched him in the face.’ _ Tangcat grumbled.

“Of course not sir, I simply took a window of opportunity, I can see how that-”

“That vampire was taking hits to preserve your life. If you killed him then you really are a cruel hearted bastard.” The abomination spoke up from his cell.

Iskall arched a brow, looking from Impulse to the creature in the cell again and then… his eyes fell to the blonde cat in Impulse’s arms.

“It’s lying sir, I really doubt the vampire was looking for anything other than a meal.” Impulse said, his voice a lot more nervous than he’d like it to sound.

“I see… well then. You speak to this creature, find out what it knows and then report to me in my office. Bring your new… pet.” Iskall said, something… something dark in his tone as he passed Impulse by, heading for the stairs. Impulse swallowed hard. With a steadying breath Impulse turned his attention to the cell, trying to shove down the mounting feeling of impending doom.

“Why… did you do that?” Impulse asked, figuring it was out of spite.

“I think it’s best to be honest with friends, don’t you?” The creature asked in the most cheerful tone.

“You’re… kidding right?” Impulse frowned.

“No, not at all, I think if a group of vampire hunters has vampires working with them they should be open about it. Better strategizing that way.” The creature explained.

“What  _ are  _ you?” Impulse frowned, only further perplexed.

“I’m Doc, I’m my master’s creation, I am man, I am machine, I am more. I am whatever I am needed to be.” He explained, still smirking like he was highly amused.

“And who is your master?” Impulse pressed, trying to gather as much information as he could.

“Master Etho, he’s a brilliant man with a brilliant but underappreciated mind.”

“And what were you doing in the mire?” Impulse continued.

“You lot were picking on prey smaller than you, kicking puppies. I don’t like puppy kickers.” His voice took a sharp tone for the serious.

“So you  _ *are* _ allied with the undead?”

“No… not directly, but they keep to themselves more than you realize. Really you should get to know both sides before you start picking fights.” Doc said sternly, crossing his arms.

“So you’re just trying to get us… to get along?” Impulse asked, confused.

“Ideally. There is no reason for the zombies and the mortals to fight, but something…  _ someone _ has been stirring the pot from both sides, if you know what I mean.” Doc said, waving a hand to the side.

“Who?”

“You’ll figure it out eventually. Keep your pet vampire close though. Otherwise you’re going to be nothing more than a bigger cat’s lunch.”

“I see… What about this Etho-”

“I’m done talking, scamper off to report to your betters, little warrior boy. I think I’ll take a nap.” Doc said dismissively. Impulse huffed a sigh and started back for the stairs, holding Tangcat that much tighter.

_ ’It will be alright Master…’ _ Tangcat said, he sounded resigned and that made Impulse all the more uneasy. His heart felt like it was sinking slowly, like he was sinking into the depths of a bottomless river. Impulse’s feet felt heavier and heavier as he made his way to Iskall’s office. For once the path through the library did nothing to cheer him, for once the idea of bringing information to the council  _ terrified _ him.

Impulse knocked on the door and on Iskall’s call he went in, closing the door behind him. Iskall was seated at his desk but the chair was turned, leaving the councilman to face the wall, not Impulse. Nervously Impulse gave a full rundown of what Doc had told him and once that information ran out he fell silent.

“I see. Thank you, Impulse, for gathering that insight.” Iskall said, again, that tone bothered him, it was dark, heavy.

“Yes sir.”

The chair turned, the rest happened in a blink. Impulse heard a crossbow fire but he didn’t actually see Iskall fully, just Tango in front of him suddenly, his arms empty. The bolt was snapped, tossed to the floor but Tango made no further move to attack. Iskall let out a long sigh.

“So I was right. How disappointing.”

“Sir, I can explain…” Impulse said shakily, his hands were shaking, his heart felt like it had stopped.

“Oh, I’m sure you can.” Iskall said darkly, angrily, he stood from his chair and started to circle but Tango stayed between them.

“It’s not… I haven’t turned my back-”

“You know the rules, Impulse!” Iskall shouted, furious.

“I know-”

“All vampires. ALL OF THEM MUST DIE.” Iskall roared at him and Tango tensed.

“Please, just LISTEN TO ME!” Impulse shouted back, tone pleading.

“Start talking and start talking fast, traitor.” Iskall snarled.

“I’m not a traitor! Please! It’s not as simple as it seems… This vampire… he’s my soulmate. I have his name, he won’t hurt anyone. Please just… just this once.” Impulse pleaded.

“Is that so?” Iskall asked, his tone sounded snarky. 

“Yes, it is sir. Please.”

“Fine then. I’ll give you two, a little test to prove your loyalty. One wrong move, or refuse, and you’ll both be put to death.” Iskall said sternly but Impulse heard the sound of the crossbow disarming.

“Whatever it takes to prove we aren’t going to cause problems.” Impulse said shakily.

_ ‘I don’t like this, master.’ _ Tango sounded nervous and Impulse caught his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Follow me.” Iskall said firmly and Impulse nodded. Tango returned to cat form and Impulse carried him. He was nervous, visibly shaking and Tango buried his face against Impulse’s chest. Impulse couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Still, he followed the councilmen across the compound.

They passed a few other hunters, Impulse saw them glance from Iskall with worry to Impulse with suspicion. False seemed to catch on as well, she went pale. Impulse just took a deep breath and kept following, following to the doors out onto the training grounds. Impulse set Tangcat down slowly, his body felt heavy with dread as he fell back into step with Iskall, walking out the doors… into the sun. Once well out into the courtyard, standing among the training dummies and archery targets, Iskall turned, he faced Impulse, his expression was cold.

“If you have his name  _ summon him. _ ” Iskall said firmly.

“What?! No! Iskall… please, please he’ll die! Anything but this!” Impulse pleaded, shouting, he was shaking… Iskall drew his sword.

“He doesn’t have to stay in the sun. But no vampire will willingly touch the light on their own. Not for anyone.” Iskall said firmly, unwavering in his stance on the situation.

“I… I can’t do that to him… not… not again.” Impulse said quietly, dropping to his knees and hanging his head low.

“So you’ll forfeit both of your lives instead?” Iskall snarled, disgusted.

“You can’t catch him… he’ll find me again, in my next life.” Impulse said, resigned, calm. He couldn’t see Iskalls face but only silence seemed to follow.

“So be it… I’m sorry Impulse, this can’t be allowed.” Iskall said, just from his shadow, Impulse could see the sword risen… he was about to die.

He was about to die.

He closed his eyes.

He waited…

What came next… wasn’t pain.

It was the sound of clashing steel.

Impulse rolled to his feet, turning to see… to see Iskall’s sword caught with Tango’s own and Tango…

Tango was on fire. His skin was burning in the sun like paper over a candle’s flame. Impulse felt like his heart had stopped. Tango’s eyes were locked on Iskall’s with frightening intensity, a seriousness unrivaled by anything Impulse had ever seen… and he did not make a single sound, no cry of pain, no show of the agony he had to be in.

“Very well…” Iskall muttered, surprised but he backed off and Tango vanished from sight. However Impulse could hear a commotion back inside the building.

“He…” Impulse muttered, caught between collapsing back to the ground and rushing off.

“He came to your aid all on his own… I respect that. Best see to him, that uh… can’t be good for the complexion.” Iskall said, making a weak attempt at a joke as he put his sword away. Impulse shot him a glare before rushing off, back into the main hall.

Inside Tango was laying on the floor, False was next to him, a blanket thrown over him, it looked like she’d used it to smother the flames. There were other hunters gathered as well, a mix of confusion and concern. Wels had an unreadable expression and TFC was gathering something from the medical supplies.

_ ’Tango? Tango…’ _ Impulse dropped to his knees beside Tango, gently pulling the blanket back enough to see the Vampire Lord… then quickly wishing he hadn’t. Tango didn’t respond, his breaths were shallow.

“I’m not sure he can even feed in this state.” False whispered, trying to keep her concern purely surface in appearance but… from the looks she was getting, her sympathy wasn’t going over well.

“Are you really going to let that creature live? Finish it off now, while it’s weak.” Xisuma’s voice cut through the crowd and everyone turned to look at the man in charge of New Hermitvill.

“No, Xisuma. I am sorry but this one is different, this one is one of us.” Iskall’s voice cut right back, stern, unmovable.

“Oh… how interesting.” Xisuma muttered but he walked away, just… letting it go. Impulse turned his attention to more pressing matters as TFC got down on the floor with them to start treating the burns. It was bad, it was very bad but at least, as far as Impulse could tell, Tango was unconscious. Some of the burns looked like they were already healing but that process was slowing down fast…

Once TFC and False were satisfied with the burn care they wrapped Tango in the blanket and TFC very gently picked up the Vampire Lord, carrying him like a sleeping child. Impulse led the way back to his room while Iskall turned his attention to the room.

“I know this is a bit of a change, but alliances have to be made, we must adapt to survive, if there are those out there willing to hunt their own kind for the betterment of mortals then I say we should let them.”

“I still think you’re making a grave mistake.” Xisuma interrupted.

“I think you should have a little more faith.” Iskall shot back, that was the last Impulse heard before they were out of earshot of the impromptu meeting.

Impulse held the door for TFC who carried Tango in, settling the wounded vampire lord on Impulse’s bed. Even as gentle as the eldest hunter was, Impulse couldn’t help flinching at the way Tango’s hand twitched as he was moved. Clearly, even unconscious he was in a lot of pain.

“This is gonna be a big mess.” TFC muttered while Impulse pulled the chair from his desk to settle in it beside the bed.

“I’m so sorry…” Impulse muttered, to everyone present really.

“I knew you were too clumsy to keep quiet forever, try not to beat yourself up over it.” Monster said, he could practically hear the shrug in her voice.

“Still.” He said uneasily, looking at the bundle on his bed and feeling sick. TFC patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room. False sighed and followed after, leaving Monster behind as the door was closed. She came over to sit lightly on the foot of the bed, looking at Tango.

“He’s going to need a lot of blood to get over this quickly… otherwise he’ll suffer.” She noted thoughtfully.

“I’ll spare every drop I can… this is my fault.” Impulse muttered.

“How did you manage to slip up?” She asked, glancing at him curiously.

“It… was the prisoner, that abomination of creeper flesh and metal. It gave away enough that Iskall put together the rest.” Impulse sighed, voice heavy.

“Then… It’s not really your fault at all, actually.” She said thoughtfully.

“I don’t know what comes next… I don’t know how safe you are.”

“False and I have a plan… I’m not sure it’s needed with your show today though, we’ll see.” She said, not sounding concerned, at least, not as concerned as he thought she should. Impulse fell silent, worried, but as long as Tango was unconscious there was really nothing to do to help him so he was left to wait. So wait he did, he waited silently, not sure what to even speak to Monster about if he wanted to.

_ ’Sorry to have worried you Master. I was not ready to bury you again.’ _ Impulse shot to his feet, sending the chair clattering to the floor as he checked on Tango. The burns weren’t quite as bad on his face but they hadn’t healed nearly enough.

“I’m just glad you survived. What you did was reckless…. But… that doesn’t matter now, you need to feed.” Impulse said, his mind rushing over it all. Before anything more could be said there was a knock at the door. Monster turned back into a cat instantly, scrambling under the bed to hide. With an annoyed sigh, Impulse went to check who it was first. To his surprise, and a bit of dread, he found himself facing the entire council. All five, all of them, stood in the hall in a semicircle around the door.

“So it seems… I may owe both of you a bit of an apology. May I come in?” Iskall asked, he was hard to read but there was nothing threatening in his posture now. Wearily Impulse nodded, stepping aside to let Iskall inside, the others did not follow.

“Impulse, from the entire council, please accept our deepest apology.” Cub said, his tone heartfelt.

“The knowledge of Vampire soulmates was only recently brought to our attention.” Scar added.

“And Iskall missed the meeting.” Grian pinned on.

“For once it wasn’t me.” Mumbo muttered under his breath.

“I… I see.” Impulse blinked. “How?”

“TFC recently approached us with the subject, specifically about False and Monster. It was all conjecture but he requested we reconsider certain laws within the guild. We did…” Cub explained, trailing off.

“I just missed all of it.” Iskall explained.

“Wait… you know about me?” Monster asked from under the bed.

“We do now.” Cub confirmed.

“Oh… shit.” She muttered. There was chuckling from the council members.

“It’s alright Monster, you’ve been here long enough that clearly if you wanted to do harm you could have done so time and again. Consider yourself one of us, truthfully.” Grian assured her.

“Th-thanks.” She said from underneath the bed.

“For now we’ve got other things to handle… this is a bit of a shock to everyone else.” Mumbo said and with that the council headed off, leaving Iskall behind. Iskall who was righting the overturned chair.

“Is he awake?” the councilmen asked, glancing at Tango.

“I am.” Tango rasped, he sounded a lot worse than normal, Iskall nearly jumped out of his skin.

“You really are a tough sort aren’t you?”

“You don’t get to be over a millennia old if you aren’t strong enough to see it through.” Tango pointed out in his rough, scratchy voice.

“And yet you’d throw it all away for a mortal?” Iskall blinked.

“I will do everything in my power to see him live a full, happy life. Over… and over.” Tango was clearly growing tired.

“I should never have put you through this… I am so terribly sorry. I had no idea the things Impulse was trying to get across to me would be true.” Iskall said, he did sound honestly remorseful but he was nervous having Iskall so close to Tango, as Iskall very gently sat on the edge of the bed though, he managed to get a glance at his face. Iskall meant what he said, it was true enough.

“You know if you’re so sorry you could help with the healing process.” Monster said as she extracted herself from under the bed, it was a bit more difficult considering she wasn’t a cat now.

“That was the plan actually.” Iskall admitted, watching her struggle before offering a hand to pull her free.

“Good, means I don’t have to hold you down.” She teased, all too amused and Iskall shook his head.

“Alright, I can see why False likes you.” Iskall chuckled, turning to face Tango. Iskall returned to his seat on the bed and pulled back his sleeve.

“I can forgive you as long as you won’t put Impulse in that situation again.” Tango rasped, not seeming upset with Iskall for the state he was in, just threatening Impulse.

“I won't, I didn’t want to in the first place. Now take what you need, or at least all you can without killing me.” Iskall said, presenting his wrist in Tango’s reach.

“You’ve not ingested any potions recently, have you?” Tango asked cautiously.

“No, no nether wart in my system.” Iskall promised, still appearing to be totally honest. Tango took hold, biting down and Iskall didn’t flinch. Steadily though, the councilman looked less and less stable, Impulse eventually reaching over to hold onto him so he wouldn’t fall. Tango let go, Iskall passed out.

“I’ll get him back to his room.” Monster offered, picking up the unconscious councilman like a rag doll that she draped over her shoulder.

“Thanks.” Impulse nodded, watching her go, he hoped it was safe for her to just be… walking around now. With a sigh he turned back to Tango, but it looked like the vampire had fallen asleep. Impulse looked him over, he’d seen the burns already, at their worst stage… now though, his skin was repairing at a quickened rate, it was almost mesmerizing to watch, in a strange way. He shook his head, turning away. He got settled again, beside Tango, his mind swimming with the amount of chaos he could only assume was going on.

His door opened, it was knocked on somewhat half heartedly and slammed behind the hunter who entered. Impulse looked up and froze, a chill running through him at the sight before him. Wels stood by the door, barely contained rage in his eyes and Impulse was afraid he was about to have to fight to defend Tango… or worse yet Tango would try to get into the middle of it.

“Wels…” Impulse said softly, questioning but not aggressive.

“How long?” Wels growled, furious.

“What?”

“How long have you known… about… this.” Wels asked, motioning at Tango and then out at the rest of the compound.

“I’ve honestly only known about the whole soulmate thing for a few days, since storming Tek castle.” Impulse explained calmly and Wels approached, everything about his posture was threatening and Impulse realized…

Python died that night.

Something about the Knight changed though, as he glanced from Impulse to the wounded Tango and back again. His shoulders relaxed, his face losing some of that sharp anger.

“He stepped out in the sun for your sake.” Wels noted.

“Yeah… it’s not the first time… well in this life…” Impulse dropped the sentence with the way Wels nodded, not seeming to need further explanation.

“Do you love him?”

“I didn’t want to admit it at first but… yeah, I do.” Impulse nodded and Wels was studying the wounded vampire again.

“Look after each other.” Wels said softly, turning away. It was like he’d… gained some sort of understanding but Impulse just found himself confused at the Knight left. He let it go with a sigh however, just relieved there hadn’t been a fight.

\--

By the next day Tango was looking less like an over crisped confection left in the oven too long. He did however look a bit rough still. There were no open wounds but there were large patches of new, still healing skin. With Tango sleeping comfortably and a little less worried Wels was going to take revenge out on the hapless vampire, Impulse headed out of his room.

He was starving and honestly he just held hope that things would be a little bit back to normal. He got to the dining hall to find… well things weren’t quite normal. Some of the normal faces were present, but some weren’t. He saw Zed and Wels sitting together, talking, both seemed fine. Pixl and Zloy were sitting at another table, their conversation was a little more animated. It was stange, seeing Zloy pestering Pixl again, only for Pixl to be exasperated. Just… with Zloy dead. Undead. It was strange and Impulse shook his head a little.

Just relieved to see no fighting or bloodshed among the order, Impulse went to get breakfast. On his return trip though, he passed by Xisuma, who was visiting once again, the town leader had a sharp look in his eyes that left Impulse unsettled. He could easily guess what the man thought of Impulse at this point if he’d gotten any information at all. From that expression though, he assumed he must have. Impulse just nodded respectfully as he always did and continued on his way, returning to the dining room.

Ren was there so Impulse sat with him, trying to gauge Ren’s reaction to things, to him. Rendog looked up at him with his usual, cheer though, seeming to have just taken it all in stride.

“Hey man! I’ve been wondering about you. How are you handling this? Like… I can’t imagine finding out one's own soulmate is a vampire, what’s going through your head my dude? Is he good to you? Is he doing okay after that… spectacle yesterday?” Rendog asked in rapid fire and Impulse smiled, just glad things were normal above all else. 

“It was a bit of a shock.” Impulse admitted, tilting his head a little. “But to answer the rest of your questions, I’m trying to figure out how things will go from here, he’s better than good to me, he’s healing nicely and should be fine.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. I’m really looking forward to meeting him properly, someone who’s your soulmate has to be a pretty cool dude.” Ren said cheerfully, supportive and generally seeming happy Impulse had found his one true love.

“Maybe he’ll feel up to chatting with others later, he’s asleep right now though, still healing and all.” Impulse noted.

“The fact he can survive at all after being burned like that? It’s incredible… he must be a powerful vampire.” Ren said thoughtfully.

“He’s… yeah, he said he’s found my soul more than eleven times before. So, an easy guess would put him… no he told Iskall he’d lived for a millenia.” Impulse said, thinking back on it.

“Very… very powerful then. Wow. You’ve got your own personal, supernatural guard.” Ren said, sounding impressed.

“He is… kind of like that.” Impulse agreed thoughtfully. Glancing down at his plate he realized he had a bit of an invader… and less breakfast. Scar’s cat, Jellie was perched on the table stealing food from his plate.

“Guess we only have two vampires, I was kinda curious about her.” Ren laughed.

“Hey, that’s my breakfast.” Impulse whined at the cat, lightly poking her side. She made a ‘mrrph’ sound at him then continued eating the sausages she’d stolen. He chuckled, moving the plate away from her so he could try to eat what was left.

“I guess Xisuma has the council busy, Scar doesn’t usually neglect feeding her.” Ren said thoughtfully and it was knowledge common enough, from the way Scar doted on the cat. Ren reached over to pet her. She took that as permission to steal another sausage from his plate, though he didn’t seem to mind. Coming from the hallway Impulse heard voices, Scar’s among them.

“Don’t worry too much about that, guard cycles will stay the same, not much has changed. We just have a couple of special cases, that’s all.” Scar was saying.

“I don’t like it regardless, I don’t want those creatures wandering my town. They stay out of my town unless passing through on mission. If I see a single one out of place of feeding on my people it will come out of this guild’s hide.” Xisuma said sternly, sounding like he really didn’t want to give as much leeway as he was. Impulse let out an irritated sigh, glad that, from the sound of it, they were heading to the main hall and hopefully the front door. Impulse found his patience for the man running thin.

“The guy is too uptight, he needs to relax.” Ren muttered quietly, petting Jellie again.

“You can say that again… he’s seemed much more cold than I really realized he could be…” Impulse pointed out and Ren nodded.

“His kindness isn’t genuine and his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. Never trust a man like that, ever.” Rendog said, voice taking a much more serious tone than was normal. Serious from Ren was always to be taken to heart, Impulse knew that well. Impulse sighed heavily and focused on the rest of his breakfast.

“I’ll see you later.” Impulse said once his plate was empty, he stood, taking his plate and noting the cheerful wave from Ren. Once that was out of the way Impulse headed out to the training courtyard, it was a bit strange now, haunting to him after yesterday but he wasn’t going to let it hold him back. He couldn’t just let parts of his home spook him. Tango survived, that’s what mattered.

Outside he found False and Wels sparring, it seemed lighthearted and they were chatting. Zedaph was under one of the awnings to the side, it looked like he was repairing a bow. Comforted by the familiar sight of the guilds normal busy work and training, Impulse headed over to the middle of the area, without fear this time, to see if the two sparring would mind him joining in.

“I can take you both on!” False boasted and thus Impulse and Wels worked together for a bit while False mopped the training grounds with them. In all it was good fun, it was a bit of normalcy after so much strangeness.

After a good couple hours of sparring and joking around Impulse made his way back inside the main hall. Once there though, he noticed something, someone. There was a man now pestering other members of the council and Impulse recognized the man as one of Xisuma’s ‘lap dogs’ as most of the guild had come to call the guys. They did literally anything for the man, it was a bit disturbing really. This one, Bdubs, was paying an unnerving amount of attention to the building’s very structure. From the sound of the conversation he heard in passing it sounded like some sort of inspection. So clearly they’d fallen from the good graces of the town head. Impulse wasn’t surprised.

With a shake of his head Impulse carried on as he was before, he was intent on getting a bath and being cleaned up before returning to his room. He knew Tango had a strong nose and he really didn’t want to disturb the vampire in that manner. Especially since Tango probably wouldn’t even voice any complaints.

\--

Impulse's hair was still wet by the time he stepped through his bedroom door, he did a quick glance of his room and his heart lifted a bit on seeing indication that Tango was awake. The vampire had a book lifted over him but it was snapped closed as Impulse closed the door, the vampire sitting up a bit and smiling warmly. His skin was still in much the same condition it was when Impulse had left earlier so it appeared healing had stalled out again. Still, he was healed enough Impulse wasn’t as worried about accidentally hurting Tango so he climbed into the bed, laying down beside his Vampire Lord.

Tango pushed himself up on one side to face Impulse and he was honestly glad to see the Vampire moving so smoothly, though it looked like he may well still be in pain. Ever so gently Tango rested his head against Impulse’s, not a word between them, not a one was needed, verbal or otherwise. Gingerly the Vampire Lord ran the fingers of his right hand along Impulse’s jaw in a smooth caress, a light touch that worked to emphasise what Tango sent along their telepathic link. What came wasn’t words or sound, not images of memories. No, not that, this was something far greater, emotion. All at once Impulse was flooded with the deepest feelings of love, all warmth, all light yet heavy, deep as the ocean, as expansive as the sky. With an intensity greater than any kiss could ever convey Impulse’s heart was overfilled, overflowing with the affection Tango held for him.

Impulse could have drowned in that moment if Tango had let him but the Vampire granted mercy in letting the emotion fall from the link, not that it would ever end for Tango, Impulse understood. He knew now, he knew exactly what Tango felt for him and his own heart felt it would burst from the way his own feelings for the vampire surged and redoubled. As Impulse gazed into those soft, crimson eyes there was nowhere Impulse would rather be in that moment. The silence was broken by Tango’s voice, his tone ever so soft, ever so kind, ever so warm.

“You didn’t sleep last night, did you Master?” Tango asked, loving tone laced with concern.

“I was too worried about you, I couldn’t have slept even if I’d wanted to.” Impulse admitted, wanting desperately to reach out and caress Tango’s face, but the skin there still looked too tender.

“You should though, Master. You are still mortal, you still need to rest.” Tango said insistently.

“I will… But first, you need more blood, don’t you? Your healing has slowed.” Impulse pointed out and Tango looked himself over.

“Sun damage is no small thing to survive.” Tango admitted, looking back to Impulse, he didn’t sound or look terribly worried at this point.

“I will gladly provide you more-” Impulse started to offer but Tango cut him off.

“Master! You’ve done enough already, and too recently.” Tango protested but Impulse patted the air before him.

“I trust you Tango, please, if only a little. I want to see you healed.” Impulse said firmly, his point was firm, his tone soft. With an equally soft sigh Tango nodded, ever so gently he pulled Impulse’s shirt out of the way and leaned in. The way his cool breath ghosted across Impulse’s skin sent a chill through him, soft lips brushing in a gentle kiss…

Even as Tango’s teeth sank into his neck Impulse found himself enjoying it, the pain not bothering him in the least, rather, it was pleasurable. Impulse felt his strength fade from his already tired body and he gave it willingly. Tango wrapped an arm around him, pulling him tight against the vampire and Impulse let out a soft moan at the sensation. Impulse let himself fall entirely entranced into what he was feeling, fully expecting to follow the flow right into darkness as his strength waned however, he did not.

He did not because Tango stopped. Impulse felt as the teeth pulled free of his neck, as Tango’s lips brushed across the wound and then the pain of the wound faded entirely. Somewhat confused Impulse reached up to feel his neck after Tango had leaned back again… there was no wound. Impulse blinked his eyes open, met with that soft glow of red. Tango was already seeming to improve again. The warmth and love in those eyes were almost more than Impulse’s heart could handle, especially with the blood willingly given away.

“Now Master, will you rest?” Tango practically pleaded, the slightest gleam of blood still on his lips. Impulse reached up to trace a line just under those lips, leaving Tango to catch that hand and kiss it.

“Maybe…” Impulse said teasingly but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake long now, he was so tired…

Tango leaned in to kiss him properly, sending a shiver down Impulse’s spine and a soft sound to escape him. There was still the slightest metallic taste to Tango’s lips, Impulse’s own blood, somehow that was all the more thrilling. As their lips parted again Tango wrapped his arms around him, snuggling close.

“I love you.” Tango said softly, the gravity of his words, the seriousness, Impulse knew all too well how true those simple three words were.

“I love you too.” Impulse replied, somehow matching that gravity through his tired tone. As Impulse leaned into that embrace Tango traced gentle patterns along Impulse’s back, speaking softly he drew Impulse’s attention to his voice.

“We sailed the seas as pirates once… all that remains of our ship is a song.” Tango sounded somewhat far off in thought.

“Will you sing it?” Impulse asked, barely awake enough to make his mouth move, but desperately wanting to hear the song.

“Of course, Master. I would love to.” Tango murmured softly before his voice carried on in the softest of melody. Impulse’s tired mind barely grasped the lyrics, more wrapped in the sound of Tango singing. He did catch part of the chorus though, and the ship's name. Lorelay. “And the winds would cry, and many men would die. And all the waves would bow down to the Lorelay.”

He wished he could have heard more of the song… but his mind was pulled into the depths of sleep, wistfully on the melody of Tango’s voice.

Slowly that voice… was carried with the sounds of the sea… the groan and creak of a ship… of shouting… cannon fire.

It was night, the ship beside their own cast bright burst of light as fires sprang and spread across it. Another cannon fired, the ringing followed by bombasic laughter, looking from the ship that dared opposed the Lorelay to their own deck. There he saw the enigmatic Vampire Lord flitting from one cannon to the next like some fairy of death. The crew of men and women alike, humans and vampires, worked together like the finely tuned strings and wheels of a hurdy gurdy.

Cries of battle rang out as crewmen of the other ship swung and attempted to board the Lorelay, fools. They’d have found more mercy in the water for some of the Lorelay’s crew were quite hungry.

Tango among them.

Cries of battle turned to cries of terror. Impulse stood back, watching as his far too capable crew wiped out the crew of the navy ship, storming it’s burning decks to pillage for supplies. Then, with the crew’s safe return they watched the navy ship burn and sink, it burned and sunk as it shrank into the distance. The Lorelay’s sails filled with a pre-dawn breeze that carried them over the ocean blue. Impulse stayed at the ships wheel, keeping their course steady, even when the bloodsoaked vampire made his way onto the navigation deck. Even when said vampire started a trail of kisses along the pirate captain’s neck… even…

Even…

_???? _

Impulse blinked his eyes open, confusion palpable as he realized he was not at sea, the smell of salty brine replaced with mild char. He wasn’t standing aboard a ship but laying on a bed, no list and sway, only stillness. Worst of all…. The vampire was gone. Impulse sat up in his bed, glancing around. Tango was nowhere in the room, not as an animal, not there at all, the space in the bed beside Impulse was empty. It sent a pang of first disappointment then worry through the hunter.

_ ’Where have you gone? Are you alright?’ _ Impulse didn’t hide the near panic from his still sleep confused mental voice. What Impulse received back was not one of words but a simple snippet of what Tango was doing… He was… he was in the bath. Impulse could feel his face going warm with blush and he was suddenly quite glad he was in the room alone for the way he buried his face in his hands and let out the most unusual noise.

_ ’Monster said I smelled of an overcooked holiday bird and I took great offense to that, I will return to your side shortly.’ _ Tango said after a moment more that Impulse had been silent. Of course… Impulse’s mind was still wrapped around the image of Tango in the bath. After screaming into his hands for a few moments more Impulse managed to shake the image and pull himself together, get out of bed, dressed then pull the covers from his bed. After all, there was no reason to leave the scent of fresh charred boyfriend to linger.

Carrying the bundle out and down the hall he passed by Rendog.

“Hey, my dude… you alright you look like Mumbo after a trip to the beach…” Rendog noted with concern. Impulse was still a bit hung up on what Tango had shown him and all he could offer in reply was not words, just a bunch of flustered sounds strung together, as if trying to sound out scribbled gibberish. Rendog just laughed and patted Impulse’s shoulder. “Well alright then my man, you uh… you do that.”

With that they parted ways and Impulse tried to focus on doing more average chores while he waited on Tango to rejoin him. Which he did, joining right in to help as if he’d always been a part of the order. A part of the order… Which he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here we are, the Lorelay, as previously hinted at <3


	4. Uprooted

“I have a mission for you boys.” Cub’s voice cut into Tango and Impulse’s telepathic conversation. It wouldn’t have appeared the councilman was interrupting anything so Impulse wasn’t upset.

“What do you have in mind?” Impulse asked, standing.

“I need you two to head out with Zedaph, Wels and Zloy. It’s time to track down this Etho guy.” Cub explained.

“Zloy? Is he not under arrest anymore?” Impulse questioned, though he was almost more concerned with having the zombie on team with Wels… especially since Zloy’s absence is what led to Pixl’s distraction… and Python’s death.

“He’s been cleared and reinstated as a member. Cleo is a council member now as well, we’re all in this alliance.” Cub explained.

“Oh… I see. Alright, when do we head out?” Impulse asked, focusing on the task at hand.

“In an hour, get ready and meet the others at the front doors… oh, Tang, have you got a form small enough to hide away in a pack? We can’t have you seen passing through town if we can help it.” Cub asked and in a blink the Vampire Lord transformed into a small creature, a little blonde mink. With the swiftness one would expect from a supernatural creature of that size, Tangmink climbed Impulse’s trouser leg then shirt to perch on Impulse’s shoulder. He brushed his head against Impulse’s cheek as he got settled and his coat was so unbelievably * _ soft.* _ Cub laughed, shaking his head.

“Show off.” Impulse sighed, but he couldn’t resist reaching up to stroke that soft coat and Tangmink looked all the more smug for it.

Impulse headed off to get ready for the mission, Tango helping and then returning to the small form to hide in Impulse’s pack as he headed for the main doors. Impulse could hear clinking inside the pack as the vampire got settled.

“Be careful in there… I don’t want any of those potions getting on you.” Impulse noted as he walked.

* _ ’I’ll be fine master, trust me I know exactly how much damage these can do to me.’* _ Tango assured him but knowing yet another thing the vampire had suffered through who knew how many times did not put Impulse’s mind at ease. Rather, it just made his heart ache. There was nothing for it now though, he turned his attention ahead again, where the others were waiting.

Without any fanfare they set off, taking horses and hounds they rode out of town. There was a bit more trepidation in the eyes of the villagers they protected, more resistance, fear even… what had they been told? Impulse didn’t know, he didn’t like the implications though.

\--

The Mire finally came into view ahead as the trees parted but the hounds veered off to the right, leading the way towards the mountains as they tracked. Impulse’s hounds held the lead but Wels’s flanked them and Zed’s hounds flanked the horses, alert to the woods around them. Once they’d left the town far behind Tango had clambered out of the pack to sit on Impulse’s shoulder instead, sometimes standing on his hind legs and holding Impulse’s hair to look around with that slightly added height.

Steadily the land inclined, then they were having to pick their path carefully as the incline became sharper and sharper. The dogs lead the way around peaks and valleys in the landscape until they reached a small patch of trees that almost obscured a tiny cabin tucked into them. They approached and then dismounted. The dogs all stopped at the door, the place they were searching for was evidently this.

“This place doesn’t look big enough for creating things like that Doc creature.” Zedaph noted.

“There’s likely more hidden underground, if I had to guess.” Wels stated as Zloy tested the door, it was locked.

* _ ’This place has been desecrated, it is no longer a home. I can get inside if you wish.’* _ Tangmink offered and Impulse nodded.

Tango transformed into a bat and flew to the roof, then shifted back into a mink to pull shingles aside. He slipped through a small hole and vanished from sight. A moment later there was a click and the door opened, natural form Tango holding it for them and motioning for the others to come in.

They did, Impulse looking around to see that the dilapidated house was long neglected, everything coated in dust. There was a trap door in the floor at the back wall, it was the only thing that wasn’t dusty. There were boot marks in the dust, they looked the right size to belong to Doc. Tango opened the trap door, sword drawn he led the way down.

* _ ’it’s clear so far, Master, but be cautious. Something feels strange.’*  _ Tango warned. Impulse followed next and the others behind him. The tunnel below was dark, Wels lit a torch. Tango was already well ahead and after a moment sheathed his sword and switched to wolf form. Tangwolf’s shoulders brushed the walls of the narrow hall, his nose wiggling in the darkness as he sniffed the air.

Carefully the group worked their way in, there were doors further in and after checking each Tango pushed his way into one, they followed him. This one led into a room that looked something of a study, there were shelves and shelves of books and loose papers, there was a desk strewn with all sorts of things, pens, papers, strange tools, a jar holding the removed ||brain|| of some unfortunate creature. There were journals and Impulse picked one up, looking at the writing inside. It appeared to be written in some sort of code… or maybe just mad gibberish.

There was a soft giggle, something bubbly and entirely out of place. All eyes turned that way, there stood a short man, a short man with big eyes.

“Good to see you again Tangy boy.” The stranger said and Tango froze, tense… terrified?

“Who are you?” Wels demanded but the man just laughed and lit the bookshelf nearest him on fire before vanishing. The shelf dry and old as it was caught like kindling and quickly the whole thing was ablaze. Thinking fast Impulse grabbed all journals off the desk and shoved them into his pack, then rushed out of the room with the others.

“Is it just me… or was that one of Xisuma’s people?” Zed asked as they dashed from the burning room.

“Wait… what?” Wels questioned and Tango returned to natural form.

“I don’t know his relationship with this Xisuma, all I know is that man in there is my sire and we need to get out of-” Tango was saying hurriedly before an explosion rocked everything, the tunnel they’d come from collapsing. Everyone coughed and choked on the sudden dust and the quickly increasing smoke.

“Stop destroying my home!” A voice roared from one of the other rooms. With the tunnel collapsed they made their way towards the voice, it wasn’t the same as the man who’d set the fire. Bursting through the door at the end of the hall they skidded to a stop before a man with wild white hair barely kept in check by a headband, he had a long scar down one side of his face, the eye on that side glowing an unsettling red. Enchantment, it wasn’t the same as Tango or Monster.

“Who are you people! What are you doing to my home!” He roared at them.

“It’s not us and I think someone may be here to kill you.” Tango said rushedly then darted past the man, evidently Etho, his sword cutting through the air to clash with a blade that had been intended for the white haired man’s back.

That bubbly laughter cut through the air, startling the apparent target. If Tango saw fit to protect the man his sire wanted dead then the rest of them would trust that judgment, Impulse was glad the others were behind the vampire lord.

“Is there another exit?” Wels asked, getting between Etho and the deranged, pyromaniac vampire, smoke continuing to drift in from the other way.

“Of course there is! What do you take me for? This way.” Etho said and took the lead. They followed fast as Tango fought against the one vampire that seemed more powerful than him. Impulse was afraid for him… but he had to trust him. Zed, Zloy and he followed close behind Etho, Wels took up the rear while Tango kept the other vampire busy. There was giggling and crackling… a loud crash and then a bat flew past their heads.

_ ’Tango?’ _ Impulse questioned but there was no reply. Instantly Impulse spun, crashing into Wels and nearly knocking him over to scramble past, another explosion sending a cloud of dust into his face.

“Impulse! Don’t be a fool!” Wels snapped, trying to hold him back.

“He’s still in there!” Impulse screamed, flailing for the collapsing tunnel but Wels wrapped Impulse in a tight hold and dragged him out.

“He wouldn’t want you getting crushed!” The knight snarled, dragging Impulse with him. They hurried up a flight of stone stairs and then out into the night air. Impulse could hear the clash of steel, turning he saw Zloy and Zedaph fighting the large eyed vampire. Etho stayed back but he was muttering, his fingers moving in intricate patterns, his red eye glowing steadily stronger. Glancing back to the dust and smoke gusting from the tunnel… the lack of answer from Tango as he tried again.

Suddenly everything went red. He wrenched himself free of Wels, drew his sword and rounded on Tango’s sire with thunderous roar of rage. His pain, his fear, it twisted into a raging fire as he darted forth. He moved with more speed, more strength than he’d ever known in his life, he quickly had the Vampire on it’s heels and then… then it backed out of the fight entirely. Just as Impulse had a clear victory… the vampire was gone.

Impulse roared in outrage, trembling with no target to strike, he spun, searching, searching for anything to slaughter. He ** **hurt** ** and that pain demanded * _ bloodshed.* _ Suddenly though… just as suddenly as all had gone red, it all went back to normal. Impulse felt drained, exhausted, he dropped to the ground.

“Well that spell works, good to know…” Etho muttered but Impulse didn’t listen to the rest of what he said, his mind tuning everything out, everything but his call out to Tango… a call that remained unanswered.

_ ’Tango… Tango please… please… Can you hear me? Tango… I love you Tango please… Please…’ _ Impulse begged into the nothingness, his mind reaching out but the longer that went on with no answer… the more his heart felt it was going to crack and shatter. It was a burning, twisting, breaking feeling as dread rose to claim everything about him. Somewhere… somewhere in there he gave up his pitiful pleading. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that the other vampire… if he was powerful enough to turn Tango.

He was powerful enough to kill him.

Impulse buried his face in the grass, letting his tears fall unabated as he realized that this was the first life that he survived… and Tango  _ didn’t _ .

Something tickled Impulse’s fingers.

_ Tango was gone… _

Something soft brushed under his palm.

_ The world was losing all color… _

Soft as a mink’s fur.

_ Gone… _

That something soft around his hand grew frustrated and bit him. Impulse was shaken from his stupor, pulling his head back as he rolled to see….

Tangmink.

_ ’I was beginning to wonder how long you’d ignore me.’ _ Tango’s voice was like a wash of cool rain. Impulse was bolt upright with the mink in his hands, tears streaming down his face, he couldn’t find the words to speak he…

Tango returned to natural form and pulled Impulse into a tight hug, showing him in kisses before finally bringing one intense, passionate one to Impulse’s lips. Impulse relaxed, melted under the show of love, the continued assurances that he was fine through the telepathic link. Tango’s voice soothed through Impulse’s mind, chasing away every doubt and every fear that had so heavily rolled into place. The vampire’s lips chased Impulse’s own in a near desperate dance that steadily stitched Impulse’s heart back into one piece. Impulse hadn’t even realized Tango had started rocking until he moved to shower him in more kisses all over, steadily the tremble was chased away. Impulse closed his eyes and just soaked up the feeling of Tango’s presence, holding him, kissing him, that voice in his mind all soothing words and love.

Impulse was finally brought more aware of his surroundings at the sound of heavy fabric. He realized Wels was putting a tent up around them. Past him Impulse saw the faintest lines in the sky… the sun was rising. The view of the sky was quickly out of sight, blocked as the tent was given its structure and settled in place. That was fine, all that mattered was Tango…

Tango was safe…

Impulse sank into Tango’s grasp, melting in his embrace. Steadily the world stopped spinning, steadily the pain faded away. Tango held him tight enough that he felt whole again. Soon he was able to pull himself together, to realize there was a lot going on and this wasn’t the best time for a break down… it was a bit too late. He took a steadying breath, it was startling how he’d just… shut down.

“How… Do you handle it?” Impulse asked softly.

“I know I’ll find you again… it was a lot harder at first. It’s… never easy. But I know you’ll be back, a little changed but still you. So I get up and I find you again. I will again after this life too. I know not to give up now. I will always find you… and should I lose this immortality… we’ll still meet again. I know we will, we always do.” Tango said softly, whispered into Impulse’s ear, still gently rocking with his arms wrapped bout Impulse in the most loving of embrace.

“We’ll always find each other again…” Impulse muttered, trying to wrap that hope tightly into his heart.

“Damn right… but right now it’s not safe like this. We need to head back.” Tango said gently and Impulse finally felt steady enough to sit up on his own.

“It’s daylight….” Impulse muttered but Tango shrugged and took off his cloak, folding it up before turning into a bat and crawling inside.

* _ ’Just tuck me in your pack, I may sleep on the trip back.’* _ Tango suggested and Impulse sighed softly, nodding more to himself than anything as he got the Tangbat-cloak bundler tucked into his pack safely out of reach of the sun. With one more steadying breath Impulse stepped out of the tent.

Looking around he saw Wels and Zedaph a little ways away sharing a very intimate embrace, he was a bit surprised, but with the danger they’d all just survived. He supposed it also made sense. He was happy Wels could find happiness again. Etho was sitting amid all of the hounds, Impulse was relieved to see his dogs safe. There was a call from Zloy and Impulse looked over to see the zombie leading all of the horses over. They must have been spooked by the explosions. Impulse felt a little less bad about having shut down on everyone, they couldn’t have just left earlier anyway, from the looks of things.

Impulse turned and took Wels’ tent down, gathering it back into a bundle and handing it off to the Knight as he and Zedaph moved to meet up with Zloy. Wels and Zed doubled up on one horse to let Etho ride one of his own. With them ready, they set off. Impulse had likely missed a great deal of conversation and planning… but for now he let it go, they headed out and he was more than ready to get home.

\--

“Oh… oh no.” Wels said as they neared town again, drawing Impulse from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see Wels and then the others spurring their horses into a gallop and Impulse did as well.

Smoke.

Smoke rose over the city, was it a raid? Or…

As they rode into town the villagers started pelting them with rocks and spoiled food… the smoke was from the guild hall.

**Headquarters was burning down.**

There was shouting, screaming, the villagers were throwing things and shouting for the hunters to leave. Impulse brought his horse up short of the council, there was shouting and confusion and Impulse found himself doing a headcount….

The council was all there, Doc was among them… all the hunters, TFC was holding Scar back, who was screaming that someone was still inside. The smoke rose in a huge plume, shadowing the town and the darkness felt fitting. Suddenly False was shouting too and Impulse saw why as Monster darted inside the burning building, there was a rustling inside Impulse’s pack and before he knew it there was a bat rushing in as well.

They were missing the rest of the animals, the horses and hounds that weren’t with Impulse and crew for the mission, they must all still be within the stables section as well… The council and most members were so busy holding back the angry hoard and Impulse ended up being part of that, until TFC called for him and he traded places with the old man. Though now Scar was a sobbing mess crumpled onto the ground and Impulse was doing more to guard him from flying rocks than anything else.

_ *’This isn’t good, master. I found her.’* _ Tango’s words came with short moments of memory, he saw the fire, he saw overturned bookshelves and a trapped cat. Tangwolf gently pulled her free, carrying the cat low but even doing so it sounded like smoke was causing a great deal of trouble for the feline.

“He found her.” Impulse said gently but not with a lot of hope in his tone. Scar looked to him with tear filled, puppy dog eyes. Impulse kept his expression firmly the way it was, he was worried, with just how much Scar clung to this cat, losing the guildhall and the town… He feared the man would break.

Tango came free of the flames a moment later, carrying the ash coated cat in his jaws as gently as possible before setting her down before Scar. She was having a rough time breathing and Impulse was very worried by the look in the cat’s eyes. Tango glanced between the three, huffed a sigh and shifted forms, back in human form he bit his pinky and stuck it in the cat’s mouth.

“What are you doing!?” Scar demanded, startled.

“Making sure you don’t lose her again.” Tango said firmly before gently pushing the cat into his arms.

“We need to get out of here!” Cub shouted.

“Monster is still inside!” False shouted, upset. Of course, no sooner had she said that part of the stable wall exploded behind them, sending villagers scattering, screaming in fear. The source of the flying, burning debris was no gunpowder but a massive clydesdale horse crashing through it with a near demonic whinny. The gargantuan horse with it’s brown and white coat was * _ terrifying _ * and Impulse was glad it was on their side. With the wall out of the way the beasts were running free, Stress had tacked and set them all free. With the townsfolk terrified of the giant horse with fangs to rival a mountain lion, the hunters took their chance to mount and flee.

They rode like the wind with Monster taking up the rear to scare off potential pursuers. Clouds had built heavily above, the weather was in their favor… or perhaps one of those more versed in magic had done something to ensure the vampires’ safety. Once they were well away from the city Tango called out, Impulse looked over, seeing the vampire carried by the still massive vampire horse that was Monster.

“I know a place we can go, it’s more defensible… well it is if we put the effort into doing so.” His voice was loud and clear and with glances to each other the council seemed in agreement.

“Lead on then!” Mumbo shouted back and Monster rushed up into the lead at Tango’s guidance. Impulse missed having him so close but he remained in his place in the formation, like a good little hunter. Right now the council needed that.

\--

The castle was abandoned, the dead slain the night Impulse had met Tango still littered the bailey. As soon as Cleo touched the ground around them though, all the dead rose, ambling to bow at her feet. She didn’t seem to mind and since the undead didn’t attack they were left be. Quickly the group created an overwhelming din of noise and Impulse pushed through it to find Tango. The vampire lord was talking to the council, it was his castle after all. Tango set his terms, they were fair, the guild would operate out of the castle, they just cleared any major changes with the vampire first.

Tango wrapped an arm around Impulse once he got close enough and Impulse just listened as the conversation rattled on and the various members broke off to start work on making things more suitable for the living members, with Tango’s blessing that was. Impulse looked to the work of the others, seeing as Etho spoke with Cleo and then the unconscious man that she kept such a close grasp on was carried away by Doc, into the castle.

Impulse wandered off to help with some of that busywork, he didn’t want to leave the other hunters to it on their own. He was exhausted, but surely everyone was. They’d just lost everything… everything but their lives. They were going to need supplies, the castle had not been used by the living in what looked like two hundred years… thinking back on the things Tango had said, that was probably exactly the case. Still, there was space for gardens and a very dusty kitchen filled with angry spiders.

Eventually, in the middle of his half brained sweeping with a crumbling broom someone caught his arm. Impulse turned, meeting Tango’s gaze, there was concern in the vampire’s eyes.

“Master… you need to rest, especially after how the day has been. Please, come with me.” Tango requested softly and Impulse found he had no care to argue. He let Tango tug him along through the long neglected halls of the castle. Much was still in good shape, it was just… dusty, in need of new tapestries and candles. Impulse looked at those details with a tired sort of attention as he was pulled along.

They walked down a long hall, up a flight of stairs, across another hall and up more stairs… then more stairs… Impulse was already tired of stairs. Finally they reached a set of heavy oak doors, these looked like they had been in use more than much of the rest of the castle. Inside was a grand room, a bedchamber fit for a lord. The curtains were heavy, layered and embroidered on the top layer in intricate patterns, there was no light coming through those windows at any time of day. The walls were paneled, the fine dark wood oiled to a shine, the intricate pattern of raises and reliefs made the room almost seem bigger than it already was, like the main room of a cathedral.

The ceiling was very high and a chandelier hung with many drapings of glittering crystals that cast scattered light to dance across the mural painted up there. There was a fireplace set into one wall, the paneling boxing out around it like some grand show piece. The cast iron grate guarded an empty space where logs would go, the face of the fireplace was intricately carved with a pattern of vines. The marble stones at the bottom were clean of soot, it looked as if it had been cleaned and not used again for a hundred years. Spilling out from there across the floor there was an expanse of intricate rugs, many of them, all looked expensive and they’d been flung out almost haphazardly, as if any time Tango found a new one he liked he’d throw it down without rearranging them.

The room itself was filled with ornate furniture, there was a sitting area near the fireplace with padded chairs, the wooden bits intricately carved to look like the fronds of a fern. There was a pair of large wardrobes, a screen of wood and silk stood beside them at the ready. There was a desk at one wall, a pair of bookshelves towering up at either side. All of the wood gleamed, all with either carvings or reliefs yet somehow they all worked together, nothing was overly busy, just grand.

Sitting at the middle back of the room, framed by the windows, was a grand four poster bed with curtains hung all around. The curtains were heavy, they looked to be made of velvet. What he could see of the wood of the bed was also ornately carved, coated in the weaving and looping knotwork of ages past. The bedcovers were of fine make, thickly woven and meant to last as well as be quite comfortable.

Impulse took it all in with a sense of awe, this and the grand room he’d fought Tango in to begin with were the only places in the castle he’d noticed being well kept thus far, thought that didn’t mean more of the place wasn’t in this good of shape. He glanced to Tango as he was drawn towards the bed by the Vampire Lord. Tango smiled at him, motioning at the room around them.

“I hope our room is to your liking.” Tango said, seeming quite confident that it was… which he was right to be. Impulse was stuck on the ‘ours’ bit as he just stared at Tango.

“Uh.. ours…?” He blinked and Tango laughed sweeping Impulse off his feet and into the bed, smiling all the while.

“Yes, ours. I would have no one but you to share my room, my bed with.” Tango said happily, looking at Impulse with those love filled, crimson eyes. Impulse’s mind reeled a bit, he was in * _ Tango’s* _ bed. And it was so * _ comfortable _ .* Impulse was at a loss for words but the hue of his face likely spoke for him.

Tango chuckled softly and pulled Impulse's boots off, tossing them over the side of the bed. Next Tango's hands found their way back to Impulse, kneading away every ache and pain he'd been ignoring from his sore muscles. Impulse had never had his legs massaged before and he melted into the bed all the more for it, he wasn't quite ready for Tango to stop when he did. He didn't argue, not with Tango wrapping him in a hug, pressing the heels of his hands into Impulse's back and gliding them upwards. Tango buried his face in the crook of Impulse's neck, not biting but leaving the softest, lightest kisses. Tango's fingers worked at stubborn knots in Impulse's back, defiantly chasing the tension away, melting the days' stress like the wax of a candle. Impulse groaned and ran the fingers of one hand through Tango's hair which was softer than it looked and it looked quite soft. He tried to offer some semblance of return affection but his mind was barely able to function past what Tango was doing.

Tango trailed the kisses up Impulse’s jaw before meeting his lips, the passion in that kiss making Impulse’s heart all but sing with the love he felt. All too soon Tango pulled away, ending the kiss but not moving far, his voice low and soft as he spoke.

“Welcome home, handsome.” Tango said, his cool breath ghosting across Impulse’s lips. He tried to say something, really anything in reply but it came out a bit of whimpered gibberish that made Tango laugh. The next thing Impulse knew he was being showered in kisses and affection again, the backrubs continued, Tango even ran a hand through Impulse’s hair and…

Impulse wasn’t sure where he fell asleep but with the warmth and compassion at war with exhaustion… somewhere along the way he drifted off.

…

…

….

…..

It was late… the stars were pale against the vibrant moonlight. Moonlight that spilled out across the abbey’s outer walls, danced through the grass and played across the features of the beautiful man standing before Impulse now. Impulse had been warned of a moment like this, he’d been told of this feeling and how dangerous it was. It instantly brought back to mind the lashings, the beatings… This man… his enchanting beauty. He was a demon, a creature sent to steal souls, all Impulse’s life he’d been trained against the wiles of these creatures but he’d never met one. With a will of iron burning hot with the flames of hate he shoved the feelings down.

“I know it may seem difficult to believe but it’s true. I’m your soulmate. My name is Tango. I will do anything for you, Master.” The creature said, more lies, but names held power for these creatures and this one was foolish enough to think it’s sway of emotion would be enough to save it.

“Then be gone from my sight, foul creature.” Impulse snarled, giving a wave of his hand. The demon looked hurt but those emotions were a trick, nothing real. It did as commanded though, vanishing from sight. With an irritated huff Impulse returned inside the abbey to pray.

The longer he knelt there, the colder his heart felt.

Prepared, he decided, by the gods to stand against this foul creature.

Dawn had come hours ago, the sun was high.

It was time.

With a heart chilled to stone, Impulse left the abbey and struck out into the town square, calling out to others as he walked.

“Today we shall see the unholy burn! Today we shall witness the wrath of the gods! Gather all ye who need the lesson, gather and be reminded!” He shouted and gather the people did.

Impulse stopped in the center of the city square, in the bright sunlight, he held his arms out wide as he continued a prayer then, stilled he spoke once more.

“Stand before me, Tango!” His voice dripped with hate, and in a blink the man was there, that beautiful face catching fire like the mask it was. Impulse locked eyes with the creature.

“Why?” Came it’s pitiful whimper.

“I could never love a foul thing like you. I never have, I never will. Not in this life or any other.” Impulse snarled, watching the creature burn without an ounce of remorse. He reveled in the pain that flooded the creatures eyes, the betrayal. * _ He’d done his gods proud this day* _

The creature vanished. It hadn’t burned as long as he hoped and there was no evidence of its existence left behind. Really he’d hoped for some ashes to stand as an example but looked to the awed people around him the message had been clear enough. He’d killed the creature that claimed to be his soulmate… and he held not a single regret in his cold heart.

…

….

Impulse woke with a scream, he could still feel that chill in his chest, that heart of hate and it terrified him. The smell of burned vampire flesh still haunting him as he curled in a tight ball, grabbing at the sides of his head, tears rolling forth, that look…. That look in Tango’s eyes. He hadn’t realized he was screaming out Tango’s name until he felt those soothing hands on his back again, he heard Tango’s voice in his mind.

_ ’I’m here master, it is alright, please.’ _ That voice was so soft, so full of love but again Impulse saw the betrayal, heard those cursed words rise from his own throat.

“No… It… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Tango…” Impulse finally managed to sob out, reaching for the vampire as tears continued to flow.

“Shh, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Tango soothed before kissing Impulse’s forehead then hugging him all the tighter.

“I…. such horrible… I…” Impulse stammered and Tango shushed him again. He felt the vampire flinch as his mind raced over the dream again, only after that movement realizing he’d shared it without realizing it.

“You were molded by circumstance. You weren’t allowed to be  _ you _ and this just confirms that.” Tango said gently, rocking slightly again as he continued rubbing soothing circles against Impulse’s back.

“It hurts…” Impulse muttered and Tango sighed heavily, pushing Impulse to the bed and pinning him there, looking him in the eyes.

“Of course it hurts, the past is a painful thing, that’s why you can’t cling closely to it. Learn from it and move on. You have to, else it will destroy you.” Tango said firmly, his tone unwavering. “But we aren’t in the past. The past doesn’t define us. We are here, in the now, with tomorrow ahead. All that matters is the life you have right now, and what you chose to do with it.”

Impulse heaved a heavy sigh, gently reaching up to caress Tango’s face, watching as the vampire leaned into it. There was just silence between them for that moment, neither words nor thoughts shared, none were needed. The feeling of that cold heart had vanished, leaving Impulse a little more room to think clearly. To think like himself again without panic of past influence.

“How is it you always know what to say?” Impulse asked finally, breaking the silence. A smirk crossed Tango’s features.

“I’ve had a lot of practice, Master.” Tango said with a coy tone and Impulse felt warmth growing in his cheeks. Suddenly Tango’s proximity was overwhelming in the best way. Tango leaned down the rest of the way so their lips met, Impulse tangled his fingers through the vampire’s hair, spurring him on and making the kiss just that little bit more frantic…

Needless to say, Impulse was late getting to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are best left forgotten, eh?  
> Too bad for Impulse then because some past lives are louder than others.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I took a bit of a full brake.


	5. Whispering Past

He may have missed breakfast, that was true. Not that Impulse minded too much… or at all really, the morning had been well worth it and he found himself in an incredible mood. The nightmare was long forgotten at this point, the more important thing in mind being the present. With a bowl of food in hand he wandered out to see what all was going on, Tango having already gone off to check much the same.

In the main hall Impulse found Cleo, Scar and Etho chatting, discussing something. He also spotted Jellie, chasing rats with more enthusiasm than he’d ever seen before… seeing her catch one he quickly figured out why, as rather than playing with the catch or just outright killing it… she fed on it.

“Impulse, just the hermit for the job.” Scar’s voice distracted Impulse from the vampiric cat.

“Uh, what job?” He asked, walking over to the trio.

“I need a specific set of things in order to do what I can for our unconscious friend. However, with my lab burned and collapsed I don’t have any of it.” Etho explained.

“Oh, of course, if you can get me a list and… oh!” Impulse remembered the journals, shifting his bowl of food to his other hand he dug in his pack. In a blink he produced the journals handing them over.

“You saved them?” Etho questioned, shock coloring his face.

“When the room caught fire I grabbed what was in reach before running, I hope it’s enough.” Impulse offered.

“You have just returned years of research to my hands. This will make a huge difference. Give me a few minutes and you’ll have your list.” Etho said, tucking some of the journals under his arm so he could flip through one specifically.

“Thanks for helping with this, it means more than you know.” Cleo stated, her tone was calm but very serious. She was a bit intimidating.

“No worries, I’ll have everything gathered as quick as I can.” Impulse promised, glancing to Etho as he scribbled something down on a loose piece of paper.

“Here, be careful attaining these, some are a bit dangerous.” Etho said, handing the paper over.

“I’m sure I can handle myself.” Impulse assured them as he glanced at the list, it only held five items but he could already tell that Etho wasn’t exaggerating.

“Just to be on the safe side I will send Doc with you.” Etho said with a dismissive shrug and wandered off.

“I guess I’ll get ready… well… there isn’t much to gather.” Impulse said, habit taking hold for just a moment before he realized everything had been overturned.

“The armory is down that way, third door on the left, not much else is set up yet.” Scar informed him and Impulse nodded, heading that way. He headed down the hall, taking in the state of the castle as he went, certainly the first floor seemed very worn and neglected. The paneling was scratched and dented in the main hall, the door to this smaller corridor was also in rough shape. The stone walls beyond it were dirty and coated in cobwebs. He could hear noises from the rooms he passed though, the hermits or the undead working to get the place in order.

It was more than a little strange, working  _ with _ zombies instead of fighting them but they seemed to be harmless enough with Cleo around and on their side. She and Zloy were the only ones with intelligence, the rest… they just shambled. He shrugged, not dwelling too much on it. His soulmate was a vampire after all, he felt he really didn’t have room to be judging the queen of zombies.

The armory was not as rough as the halls previous, it was mostly sorted out, sparse but serviceable and clean. He found TFC there, putting weapons away. Impulse didn’t disturb the older hunter. Instead he glanced around to see where everything was stored and set about preparing for the trip ahead. Considering the list, it was going to be a bit of one.

That done he headed back out, climbing up to the second floor and going in search of Tango. He didn’t look at anything too closely, didn’t comb room by room he just… followed his intuition and sure enough, he found the Vampire Lord in the study. He wasn’t alone, Cub and Iskall talking to him about the castle itself, the three going over what needed to be done and Tango seemed in agreement with it.

Impulse didn’t interrupt, walking past the three and sitting on Tango’s apparently mostly unused desk. There were books on the shelves so coated with dust they may not have been touched in a hundred years, the desk had a few sealed letters on it, sealed and unsent. There were nice pens and a couple of inkwells, a paper weight made of a smooth, fist sized chunk of red sea glass that was almost heart shaped.

Ever so lightly he reached out and touched the strangely familiar looking chunk of glass, running a finger over its wave smoothed surface. The moment he did he could almost smell the briny sea, woodsmoke, damp sand, a storm, he could almost hear laughter and drunken song, could almost feel the buzz of rum… He retracted his hand and shook his head, dazed. He turned his attention to the letters instead, they had a wax seal that matched the stamp nearby. Turning them over though, each was addressed simply: ‘To my love, lost between lives’ and Impulse had to swallow hard.

There was a pain in his chest as he considered what that meant, how much Tango had to have been hurting to write those. He found himself glancing away from the grand desk to the Vampire, still in conversation with the two counclemen. His gaze didn’t go unnoticed though.

_ 'What is it, Master?’ _ Tango’s question was met by Impulse holding one of the letters up, he didn’t hide the concern from his face and a pained one crossed Tango’s.  _ ’I thought I would never find you again when I came here. You can read them, if you wish.’ _

Impulse glanced back at the letters, uncertain, he could only imagine the heartache. The conversation continued next to him, Tango not missing a beat in it despite talking to Impulse but then, he certainly should have the practice to split his focus by now. Looking back to the letters curiosity won out and he gently broke the wax seal, unfolding the letter.

‘Your dusky eyes may never see the words inscribed here, but still I feel they must be spoken. I cannot speak them to you, no matter how deeply I wish to, because you are not here my love. I may well never see you again. I do not hold against you what happened the last time we met properly, I could never find it in my heart to do anything but love you. I forgive you…

But my love, I fear you.-’

Impulse didn’t finish reading, he set the letter down, turning back towards Tango as he stood, brushing past the two councilmen with no regard. He wrapped his arms around Tango, holding the vampire tight. Tango stopped talking mid sentence, wrapping his arms around Impulse, Tango buried his face in Impulse’s hair. Impulse heaved a heavy sight, just holding Tango tight, trying to convey some level of comfort.

“I think that about covered everything.” Iskall said softly and Impulse felt Tango nod against his head.

“Very well, I think everything is in order.” Tango agreed, holding Impulse tight with one arm, rubbing his back with the other. Impulse could hear the other two leaving the room and he let out a long sigh.

“Are you still afraid of me?”

“I…” Tango fell silent, leaving Impulse with a tightness in his chest as he waited. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Tango continued. “I’m not afraid of  _ you _ Master… only what you could do to me if you so saw fit. You are the one person in the world who could destroy my very soul. Wreck my very being. If anything… I fear that.”

“Tango…” Impulse hung ever so slightly heavier against him.

“Love is a double edged sword, I love you with every bit of myself, I love you more than anything. That’s why it would be so easy for you to tear me apart. You did it once and I almost didn’t survive… but you weren’t you.” Tango reminded softly, kissing the top of Impulse’s head.

“I love you Tango,” Impulse sighed, lifting his head and cupping Tango’s cheek, letting their eyes meet. “I have in every life where I was capable. My soul knows you, it loves yours, always will. Even if something terrible twists my mind in any given life, I want you to know, in the end, in the next life, I’ll love you. Nothing will ever change that.”

Tango was silent, letting the words sink in, it seemed… Perhaps that was an assurance he really, truly needed. Watching those eyes as red as a bloody sunset, Impulse could see something calm in the Vampire Lord, some old turmoil put to rest. Impulse smiled and watched as those eyes flooded with warmth and love, before sliding closed as the vampire leaned in. Impulse moved to meet him, pressing their bodies together, pushing Tango against the bookcase just a step behind him. Tango tightened his hold around Impulse, hands gripping his shirt almost desperately as Impulse deepened the kiss, sliding the hand on Tango’s cheek into his hair. Impulse savored every move, every shiver, every brush of lips and soft whimper. All at once the room fell away and it was only them, in all the world, time stood still, none of it mattered, only them, only this moment, only this burning love that threatened to consume them both in a blaze of passion.

“Hey there- oh sorry.”

That was until the moment came to an abrupt end, interrupted by the voice of another, drawing Impulse from the moment, to slowly pull his lips away from Tango’s own and cast a baleful look at the intruder.

“I’ll uh… I’ll step back out and wait for you in the main hall.” Doc said, turning on his heel. Impulse glanced back to the breathless vampire he currently had pinned to a bookshelf.

“Why is that walking lab experiment looking for you?” Tango asked, sounding vaguely annoyed at the interruption.

“Oh.. That’s right. I… I almost forgot.” Impulse admitted with a blink.

“Forgot what?” Tango asked, tilting his head ever so much.

“I agreed to go gather some things for Etho, looks like it’s going to be a bit of a trip so he’s sending Doc with me.” Impulse explained.

“Oh, well I’m going too, Master, I won’t leave your side.” Tango said, as if it were as natural as breathing for him to tag along. Impulse just nodded, in all honesty time apart would be nothing short of torture.

“I suppose we should get going then… if you’re ready to go.” Impulse suggested but he found his words falling slower as he looked into those ruby eyes, the warmth as strong as if they reflected the sun itself.

“As you wish, Master.” Tango said, caressing Impulse’s cheek but leaning in a little again and Impulse didn’t turn down the invitation for one more kiss. Tango’s lips were soft if a bit cold, sending a shiver of thrill up Impulse’s spine. All too soon their lips were parting again and with a soft sigh Impulse turned for the door, catching Tango’s hand in his as he went.

\--

It wasn’t long before two horses carrying their riders left the gates of the castle behind. Impulse hearing the portcullis being dropped behind them with an angry whine of metal. His attention was on the road ahead, for the moment Doc was quiet, Tango seemed to have fallen asleep after getting settled in Impulse’s pack. Impulse turned his horse north and Doc followed suit, following the barely traveled and long eroded road. The hunter kept a sharp eye on the grizzled and twisted forest around them. All the bark on these trees was blackened, the ground was ashen, the evidence of a fire clear. Even the outer castle wall was burned, covered in scorch marks. Impulse had to wonder what caused the fire, or who. Other than the occasional bird there were no signs of life, only one type of bird at that, only every very rarely. The eeriness of the burned forest almost made it feel like the ravens were watching them… or the one, that was, since he only ever saw one at a time despite going deeper and deeper into the charred remains of the woods.

Impulse kept an eye on it but didn’t let the odd animal distract him from any potential dangers. From the look of it though, there was really nothing around to stir up trouble as they made their way through. Steadily as they went the air got ashier, the sky got cloudier, still they trekked on the long abandoned road.

“So what are we going after first?” Doc spoke up after they’d traveled for a couple of hours. It made sense, to be fair, the other probably hadn’t been far from Etho’s lab since he was created. 

“Well, considering the state of this forest I doubt we’ll find any blood anther here. So we’re gonna just pass through until we reach the mountains on the other side, there’s a derelict salt mine there. With any luck, we’ll find some blood salts within.” Impulse explained.

“What exactly makes it blood salt? Is it always found in normal mines? Or abandoned ones?” Doc asked curiously.

“I’m not sure, I know what to look for though, that’s enough.” Impulse shrugged.

“Interesting.” Doc said, looking back to the road ahead of them, he fell silent again. Impulse didn’t push for conversation as they continued on. He was more focused on getting clear of the unsettlingly quiet woods before they had to stop to make camp. The forest stretched on for hours, the smoke and ashes grew thicker, before thinning out again, Impulse knew they were skirting the edge of the ashen storm. He had no interest in riding closer to find the cause, they had a job at hand and he was keen to stay focused.

The sky was growing dark as the terrain shifted, taking on a rougher edge, rockier, then inclining, less trees, more stone. Soon they were well and clear of the forest, climbing higher on a weaving path. Impulse stole a glance back over the forest, silent, like a grave. 

He turned his attention back to the path ahead as it leveled out between peaks.

“This is a decently defensible place to camp.” Doc spoke up again and Impulse nodded his head, drawing his horse off the road. They dismounted with Impulse being careful not to jostle his pack too much.

“We can rest for a while and then go in search of the mine on foot. It should be fairly close if the maps are correct.” Impulse said, sitting on a log someone had previously dragged into the area.

“Alright.” Doc agreed as he got a small campfire going.

There was a chinking and clinking from Impulse’s pack and he glanced over to see Tangmink stick his head out from under the flap of the bag before yawning. Impulse chuckled.

“Nice nap?” Impulse asked with a smirk and Tangmink turned his head to cast Impulse a look, Impulse wasn’t sure what exactly the vampire was trying to convey but it amused him. He laughed as the Vampire pulled his noodly form out of the pack and climbed onto Impulse’s shoulder. Impulse half expected to get nipped for his teasing but instead Tangmink rubbed his head across Impulse’s cheek affectionately. After that he draped over Impulse’s shoulder and yawned again. Impulse reached up and gave Tangmink a scratch across his shoulders but a bit of worry bubbled, this was unusual.

_ ‘Are you alright?’ _ Impulse asked softly and watched as the small face turned back towards him, eyes still looking hazy from sleep.

_ ‘I am indeed, Master.’ _ Tangmink replied finally, but the red of those eyes seemed slightly dull. Impulse didn’t push the issue for now though, figuring it was a trick of the light. They lapsed into silence as Doc warmed some rations over the fire, he looked introspective and Impulse couldn’t help wonder what the other was thinking about.

“Is he always so lazy?” Doc asked after a moment.

_ Oh. _

“No, he’s not. There’s no telling what he’ll need to do during this trip, let him rest while he can.” Impulse defended.

“Puny vampire.” Doc snickered.

“You keep saying that.” Impulse said in annoyance.

“Cause it’s true.” He said smugly, crossing his arms and leaning back a little.

_ ‘Don’t bother arguing with the puppet man.’ _ Tangmink muttered into Impulse’s mind dryly. Impulse sighed and shook his head. Doc chuckled, seeming to have felt he’d won but Impulse still didn’t agree. He wouldn’t push the argument though, accepting Tango’s wishes to let the argument die. Warmed rations were a bit better than cold ones but he still found himself not enjoying the meal, somewhere between anxious and annoyed. The annoyed he could pinpoint, but the anxious? Not so much.

Once they’d had time for their food to settle, for the campfire to burn a little lower, Impulse stood. Doc followed without question or snark, much to Impulse’s relief. They left the horses to rest and Impulse followed the directions he’d found to the entrance of the mine, in all honesty it wasn't far from their camp. The mine entrance was almost easily missed, boarded over and overgrowth covering that. Tangmink was asleep on Impulse’s shoulder but before Impulse could take a moment to move him Doc stepped forward with a snort. He took hold of the boards with his metal arm and shattered them to splinters in a blink.

“Well that works.” Impulse noted flatly.

“Efficiency.” Doc shrugged before heading into the mine.

Rolling his eyes, Impulse lit a lantern and followed though Doc slowed once within since he didn’t technically know what they were looking for. Impulse took back the lead, lifting the lantern high as he made his way along the pale, roughly cut tunnel. It was unsettlingly quiet, only the sound of their boots crunching loose salt and stone under their feet. The mine started downwards rather sharply quite soon, a dilapidated track running down it’s center. They passed large tunnels and rooms cut out of the salt, huge deposits removed and depleted. It looked like anything left behind was for structures sake, some reinforced by heavy beams, beams long aged and uncared for. Dry. Very, very dry.

Impulse kept that in mind, the last thing he wanted was to get surprised by another fire. Cautiously they made their way along, Impulse shining the lantern into room after room, tunnel after tunnel but not venturing into any of them just yet, he knew what he was looking for and he was certain they needed to travel further down, further below. The further they went the more untouched by time the place felt, Impulse noticed abandoned pickaxes and other mining essentials. They passed a single eroded minecart loaded with salt. Still further down they went until they reached the bottom where the large shaft finally leveled out.

Looking around the tunnel branched off in two equally big tunnels aside from the one continuing further down. Tangmink stirred, sniffing the air but Impulse didn’t pause to question what he was about. Instead just continuing straight ahead, still only glancing small tunnels they passed as they went. Something about this place… it had been empty so long, silent and still yet it didn’t quite feel… vacant. Impulse got that prickling sensation along his shoulders, the one that no wise hunter ignored, the feeling of being watched.

Impulse spun on his heel, brandishing the lantern high, the motion turning Doc as well, his own reflexes quite sharp. The lantern light only spilled so far out before them… just outside of it’s range however, hundreds of sets of eyes glittered back, reflecting that small light. Silence remained, a standoff began, Impulse could feel Tangmink go tense on his shoulder. The eyes glowing in the darkness were at just the right height to be children, that’s not what they were though, Impulse knew.

“Looks like we have company.” Doc said softly, not taking his gaze from the ghostly silent stares boring into them.

“Dispairlings, they gather in places of wrongful death long forgotten. For there to be this many… many must have died.” Impulse noted, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Are they hostile?”

“They can be. Very deadly at that.” Impulse confirmed.

“What do we do?” Doc asked, tensed for a fight with his trident in hand.

“We keep going the way we were. They’re blocking the path back so it’s likely they want us to see what has drawn them here.” Impulse said, cautiously turning back around to continue the way they were going. He kept his pace steady and while he couldn’t hear the creatures he could feel their unnatural gaze on him.

The tunnel continued on but as shadows were dispelled something changed in the tunnel, there were cracks, piles of debris… then, then they reached it.

There’d been a massive cave in.

Impulse could just make out bones jutting out from under the pile of salt and rock. There were mining tools scattered about, but it looked like no one had made it clear of the falling doom. As Impulse looked it over he heard a cracking sound. His attention snapped that way and he could see a dozen of the shadowy creatures, small, their bodies like voids. They were all over the support beam and… chewing on it, tearing at it with sharp claws and the long dried and aged wood crumbled in their grasp.

“Run.” Impulse breathed, turning on his heels and dashing back the other way, ignoring the pain lightiting like fire in his legs as the creatures slashed at him. Doc ran right at Impulse’s side, snarling against likely the same treatment. There were hisses and shreeks before all of the creatures let out bone chilling screams that made Impulse's ears feel as if they would bleed.

The mineshaft shook, rattling and rumbling ominously, chunks of salt rained down with finer dust in clouds. He could hear larger chunks falling as beams cracked and crumbled with the loud snapping of wood. Suddenly Doc vanished from his peripheral view and Impulse stopped sharply whipping back to pull the creation from the ground only to see a number of the creatures had latched onto him. Doc roared in pain but swept his trident at them, knocking them away. Impulse grabbed Doc’s arm, pulling him to his feet but larger and larger bits fell from the ceiling above…

And then it went dark.

There was pain… somewhere.

Impulse could tell… he was injured but everything faded in a blur, a din of noise, a cacophony of incoherent but dark vision.

Nothing made sense… he felt his chest shaking with laughter.

Somewhere in the swirling chaos and pain… It was funny.

His head felt too heavy and too light at once, arcs of lighting ripping through to leave only confusion in their wake.

Somewhere amid the jumble there were thoughts that were not his own.

He couldn’t make sense of them.

He couldn’t make sense of any of it.

So he laughed.

His chest ached, his breath became far raspier, ragged.

He could feel the ground against his back, something had hold of his shirt caller, something loomed above him, but he could make none of it out.

Then things became dark, quiet and still.

Perhaps he’d fallen unconscious, he couldn’t tell.

There came a change, broken and blurred, he smelled a fire, saw light reflecting off of white stone walls. He saw a blonde figure kneeling beside him, heard the clinking of glass and then felt a damp compress pressed against his head. The pain increased at the touch, but faded, it left him dizzied once more, it all went dark again.

\--

“Does that make sense?”

“I see, it does, I suppose I can understand your reasoning a bit better now.”

“I’m not so puny, with that in mind, now am I?”

“No, you’re still a puny vampire.”

“Why?”

“As admirable as your will may be on the matter… it still leaves you weak.”

“I can handle myself just fine.”

“A vampire your age should have been able to wipe those Despairlings out in half the time you took. As a matter of fact, I’m willing to bet at full strength you could have prevented that cave-in. Could have prevented your precious lover’s injuries.”

The voices lapsed to silence as Impulse’s mind finally caught up with what he’d been hearing. Against the pounding headache, he managed to turn his head, blinking his eyes open to regard the owners of the voices that pulled him from the blackness.

“Now,” Doc continued, “you won't be able to feed.”

“He’s injured, I wouldn’t have anyway. I’d rather be uncomfortably hungry than see him suffer.” Tango countered firmly.

“Is it stubbornness or stupidity keeping you from learning from this mistake?” Doc pressed, not letting up on the topic.

“Tango…” Impulse muttered, cringing against the pain speaking caused.

“I’m right here.” Tango said, shuffling closer and taking Impulse’s hand in his gently.

“I… don’t want you suffering either. You need to tell me when you need to feed. I know you are putting my health above your own, but we can sort something out.” Impulse said insistently, he could feel his condition bettering as time moved on and he knew there was a potion at work. He glanced at Tango’s hands but there was no evidence of potion burns.

“As you wish.” Tango sighed, shaking his head a little.

“Good… how did you handle things after I got hurt?” Impulse asked, slowly sitting up.

“I took to wolf form to protect you and got you to safety before going back to dig Doc from the rubble and dispatch the Dispairlings. Potion soaked bandages to treat visible wounds-” Tango was explaining but Impulse held up Tango’s clearly uninjured hands. Giving him a questioning look, with a sigh Tango explained. “Gloves, my love.”

“Oh…” Impulse blinked, really that seemed obvious now.

“It’s alright, you took a fairly nasty blow to the head.” Tango said gently, reaching up to caress Impulse’s face. Impulse sighed softly, leaning into the touch and savoring the feeling a moment before speaking again.

“I’m glad I have you watching my back. I doubt I’d have survived that without you.” Impulse admitted, for all his training, he was a hunter; he couldn’t escape a cave in while injured.

“I will do anything for you, Master.” Tango smiled.

“Like… taking care of yourself?” Impulse asked, raising an eyebrow. Tango blinked in surprise before laughing.

“As you wish.” Tango promised.

“Good, maybe then you won’t be puny anymore.” Doc sneered but there was an underlying, joking edge to it. Tango just sighed and shook his head.

“I think I feel alright enough to keep moving, what about you, Doc?” Impulse asked, suddenly feeling anxious about sitting still in this derelict mine.

“I can manage.” He shrugged, seeming unconcerned. Tango stood, offering a hand which Impulse gladly took, letting Tango keep him steady as he got back to his feet. He was still in pain, still a little dizzy and he ended up taking hold of Tango’s arm as they started off down one of the other large shafts.

They walked in general silence, leaving only the few sounds of the abandoned mine and their footsteps. There was the faint whistle of a draft somewhere, the crackling of the torch Doc carried but little else. Impulse found himself thankful for the quiet, his head still pounding. The fabric of Tango’s shirt was soft between his fingers as he held the Vampire’s arm. Impulse remained mostly focused on his footsteps, keeping them steady but still he glanced the walls, looking for what they’d come down there for in the first place.

There was an overturned minecart beside the broken track ahead, salt dumped all around, as they passed it by Impulse looked it over. Under it a skeleton was pinned, their pickaxe still in their bony fingers. Impulse looked back ahead, perhaps a little too quickly as he felt dazed when he did, his vision blurred and he saw a shadow move across their path. He squinted at it, half thinking he’d imagined it but not willing to brush away the possibility something was there.

The way Doc slowed at that point though, really looking into the offshoot room where the shadow looked it might have gone… Impulse realized he’d not been the only one to see it. After a moment though, he turned back and shrugged, with that they continued on. For a long while their footsteps, the low rumble of stilted wind in a ventilation shaft and the crackle of the torch was all they heard. Then, suddenly Impulse heard the flap and rustle of feathered wings, of a bird. He paused, glancing behind them but there was only darkness, the sound not coming again.

Silently they glanced to each other, Tango sniffed the air but then shrugged, nothing seemed to stand out to him. Slowly they turned back, continuing down the arduously long passage. Impulse stumbled a few steps later, tripping on pieces of ruined track. He’d have fallen if not for Tango keeping him steady, he cast the vampire a grateful look before moving on. A scratching sound, like some small claws scraping the walls of salt reached their ears, Tango tensed as Impulse looked back again, listening.

“Is someone there?” Doc called softly.

Nothing responded.

Once again they slowly started moving again but now Tango glanced back often and Impulse found himself doing so when the vampire was looking ahead. The shadows played eerily off the walls, the torchlight dancing along the white of the salt in a ghostly waltz. Only the smell of the burning torch and long abandoned salt reached Impulse’s nose, the near-silence of the tunnel offered no more clues.

That feeling came again, the prickling across his shoulders, raising the hair on his arms with a wash of goosebumps. He swallowed against the lump in his throat, uncertain exactly  _ what _ could be following or watching them but he tried to remain alert. Looking ahead again something had changed, it took a moment for him to put his finger on exactly what but there were streaks in the salt, long lines that ran horizontally along the walls and grew less faint the further they walked. The streaks had a pale pink and pale orange color to them.

Relief flooded him as he realized they were nearly there. Just a little further and they’d reach what they needed. They’d-

A chill ran up Impulse’s spine as he realized he was hearing an extra set of footsteps. The sound confirmed by the way Tango growled and turned around.

“Who’s there!?” The vampire demanded.

Still…. Nothing answered.

They waited, the footsteps continued… continued… continued…. Nothing came into sight as the seeming source of the sound came into the ring of torchlight. Unfaltering the footsteps continued past them, almost like some memory of the past was playing out. It took Impulse a moment to realize his breath was fogging the air but that did little to still his rapidly beating heart, to silence the pounding in his ears. He’d faced down vampires and zombies alike, he’d fought skeletons risen by curses… but he was unprepared to fight a ghost.

Tango gave impulses arm a light squeeze and a gentle tug. Impulse glanced up to those red eyes that seemed like they should be so much more vibrant even in the torchlight. There was a steadiness, a silent calm and somehow it soothed Impulse’s nerves, it was enough. He took a steading breath, gave a gentle nod and turned back to the path ahead again. Doc was watching in the direction the footsteps had gone, his head tilted curiously. Once they started moving again, so did Doc. 

Steadily, steadily the color in the walls increased, the sound of footsteps could still be heard ahead. Just as the salt in the walls was taking a bright color, the walls and floor taking a rougher shape, the tracks ending… the footsteps came to a stop. Continuing forward the torchlight, just at it’s edge there was a motion of shadows and then an agonized scream.

All at once they rushed forward, running across the roughly mined salt floor. As their torchlight flooded the area the shadows evaporated like morning dew. Leaving behind only a very long dead corpse with a sword stabbed through it. Impulse knelt to investigate. There was little left but bone and scraps of what looked to have been fine clothes. There was jewelry still in place, the style marked it as quite old, more than that though, the accessories marked the skeleton as having once been someone wealthy or even important. Looking at the blade it was showing its age, the deterioration of being in the salty place for so long. If anything, it almost seemed like the body might have been encased before the miners uncovered it.

Despite the damage, the sword was ornately made and matched the remains of a sheath belted at the fallen man’s side seemed to suggest he’d been killed with his own weapon. Killed and then encased in salt. Impulse glanced around at the ruby colored salt. Some old, strange magic had to have been at play with this.

“Well Doc… I suppose you have your answer on where Blood Salt comes from.” Impulse stated softly. No sooner had he spoken the words though, did his attention feel drawn back fully to the sword. He felt… he should take it.

_ So he did. _

Impulse gently took hold of the aged weapon, carefully working it free of the salt it was imbedded in. The blade had long since lost its edge and the scabbard on the floor had deteriorated beyond use. Gently Impulse slid the worn weapon between his sword belt and his hip, hooking the guard on the leather band.

“Are… you sure about that, Master?” Tango asked softly and Impulse almost felt startled as he glanced up at the vampire.

“It shouldn’t be left down here…” He replied, honestly unsure of his own reasoning but turning his attention away before he could consider the actions further. After all, they’d come for something and they’d finally found it. Taking a small bag from his pack along with a pickaxe he broke away several chunks of the reddest of the salt. He filled the bag to the point it would barely shut before placing it in his pack. Standing slowly he looked to the others.

“We’re done here?” Doc asked and Impulse nodded, taking hold of Tango’s arm yet again.

“Good, I’ve had enough of this place. If I never saw salt again it would be too soon.” Tango grumbled. They picked their way back across the uneven floor and just as they reached the smoother ground again the sound of feathered wings caught Impulse’s attention, all of their attention. Looking up, settled on a pile of salt, sat a single raven.

“Why… is there a bird down here?” Impulse asked quietly.

“Maybe it’s lost, or it’s followed us?” Doc theorized. All the while the bird watched them with more intelligence in its eyes than Impulse was comfortable with. It only watched them though so cautiously they moved past it, leaving it behind.

Impulse felt his pace quicken, ignoring the woozy feeling in his head, he had the deepest urge to  _ leave _ . To get out and as far from the mines as he could, he felt like he’d been trapped down here  _ forever _ . He felt like it had been centuries since he’d seen a sunrise, since he’d smelled honestly fresh air. Tango kept a firm hold but matched him step for step, Doc seemed no more inclined to dally than them. There were no more shadows that moved out of place from the flicker of firelight but Impulse could still hear the distant flap of feathered wings occasionally.

Finally they reached the intersection again, this time they turned back the way they’d come the first time, making their steady assent back up. The density of darkness, the heaviness, it started to recede. Impulse found himself practically shaking, itching to get  _ out _ of this place. It almost felt primal, with how badly he wanted to leave.

Just as the shaft leveled out again, just as they could smell fresh air, the sound of wings came again. Louder until the feathers of the large black bird brushed right past Impulse’s face, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He watched as the bird flew ahead and zipped out the opening they’d used earlier to enter.

“I don’t like that.” Doc said and rushed ahead, running out the entrance. Before Impulse could fully register what was happening he was off his feet… and then they were stepping back out again. Out into the night air. There were the faintest hints of sunrise at the edges of the eastern sky though.

Doc was standing in the middle of the path, looking all around but there was no more sign of the feathered creature. No indication where it had gone… or what it had wanted. Impulse couldn’t find it in him to care as Tango set him down. He was just overwhelmingly relieved to be outside. He drew in long deep breaths of fresh air like it had been hundreds of years spent in that salty tomb.

“Let’s head back to camp, you two both need rest.” Tango said firmly catching Doc’s attention and drawing Impulse from his near trance of relief. All at once Impulse found himself feeling drained, more neutral about the experience they’d just gone through. He nodded and let Tango draw him back along the path. Soon they reached camp, the ashes of their campfire having gone cold. Impulse took a moment to set up his tent and Tango scrambled inside, out of the soon to rise sun’s reach.

Impulse felt too restless to sleep yet though and instead dropped down onto his seat from earlier. His eyes falling to the ash of the campfire as the world slowly gained light around them.

“So what drew you to take that sword, anyway?” Doc asked and Impulse glanced up at him, then down at the blade. It looked even worse in the early dawn light. He didn’t answer right off, instead drawing it and holding level across his palms to inspect.

“I’m not sure.” Impulse admitted, looking it over. Tango had shown no signs of recognizing the mine… and Impulse didn’t really feel anything specific about the sword, especially now that it was out of the place.

“Had to be some reason.” Doc pointed out.

“I know… I’m just not sure what. I just… felt like it… didn’t want to be down there?” Impulse shrugged, honestly a little confused thinking back on it. Before the conversation could continue on any further though, something about the blade changed. The sun hit it, those first rays of light caressing the worn weapon like a gentle hand. Light, thick and red wrapped the entire sword suddenly, seeming to shatter and fade. Then, that was replaced by a faint blue-ish glow that wafted like steam from a stew, the strange, ghostly light dancing and twisting as it grew like a flame. Then all at once the sword crumbled to dust and the light moved away a bit, growing and taking form.

The form of a man.

_ He looked startlingly familiar. _

“Finally! It took someone long enough to get me out of that trap!” The ghost snapped, anger intermingling with relief. His voice too, the similarities to someone else were hard to deny.

“Who are you?” Doc questioned instantly, giving the ghost a measuring look.

“You… look like Xisuma.” Impulse muttered and the ghost’s eyes snapped to him.

“So you know of my murderous brother then? Hm. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that he’s survived.” The ghost grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Your… brother?” Impulse blinked.

“Yes, my brother. Xisuma, looks like me, but acts like he has no soul if you pay close enough attention?” He asked and Impulse nodded.

“So you’re his brother, okay, do you have a name?” Doc pressed.

“Call me EX.” The ghost said with a shrug.

“Your body… it was down there a very, very long time from the looks of things… how can he be your brother?” Impulse asked, uncertain, unsettled.

“How can you keep the company of a vampire and still be so dense?” EX asked him in return.

“Honestly they’re both dense.” Doc piped up.

“Fine, so I’m not a genius, could you just explain?” Impulse asked flatly, just accepting the insults with annoyance.

“Very well. Xisuma is a vampire. Not just any vampire.” EX said, crossing his arms and stepping closer, leaning into Impulse’s space. “He was the first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who's arrived? and with... some interesting info.....  
> We're on for quite the adventure, hold on tight!


	6. Twin Princes

“The… the first?” Impulse questioned, not bothering to hide his surprise.

“Did I stutter? Yes the first. The very first vampire to ever exist.” EX stated with a wave of one hand, looking at Impulse like he was an idiot.

“That makes him very old.” Doc frowned, looking thoughtful.

“Yes, though I cannot say how old exactly as there was nothing to track the passage of time down there.” EX pointed out.

“True… so if he’s the first, how did he become a vampire?” Impulse asked.

“I turned him into one. It…. wasn’t the desired effect of the spell.” EX admitted, shifting uneasily on his feet.

“What… was the intention?” Impulse asked.

“It was meant to determine for certain which of us was meant to rule. As twins it was unclear which of us would become king… I didn’t want it and he believed he wouldn’t make a good enough leader. I made the mistake of trying to sway the magic to his favor.” EX explained, shaking his head.

“And… that turned him into a vampire?” Impulse questioned.

“Magic is a very strong, yet precise force. I should not have taken the risk, I know that mistake is my own. However I will not take responsibility for what my brother chose to do with his newfound powers.” EX said with clear distaste and disapproval.

“Did you try to stop him? Or did you just sit back and judge like it wasn’t your problem?” Doc questioned.

“How do you think I ended up dead in a salt pit?” EX snapped at him.

“Point taken.” Doc shrugged.

“What exactly did he do?” Impulse asked, watching the way EX’s annoyed expression was washed away by one of sadness.

“He took the throne… all was well for a while… until we realized the vampirism granted him the ability to see his soulmate. He didn’t want to be without him, didn’t want to watch him die. Turning him however, it failed. After that I watched as our kingdom crumbled under his rule, watched as he descended into madness. When he decided to sacrifice our people for some twisted spell to change fate, well… I knew my brother was gone. So I interrupted the spell, intent on stopping him; only to be knocked out. I woke briefly surrounded by salt. Just in time to see him run me through with my own sword.” EX explained, looking older for it despite being a ghost.

“That… explains a lot really, not everything though.” Impulse said thoughtfully, crossing his arms.

“What is it that’s eating at you? Clearly not your puny vampire.” Doc jabbed, the early morning sun gleaming off the metal half of his face.

“Why run us out of town? What does he have to gain by running off the very people protecting his people?” Impulse asked, tilting his head.

“Simple. By siding with a couple of vampires openly you threatened not only his food source but _exposing_ him for what he is.” Doc pointed out and EX nodded thoughtfully.

“That sounds about right.” EX confirmed, shaking his head. “What else has he done recently? _Who_ is he now?”

Impulse sighed and launched into spilling everything he knew of the town leader, of the man who had previously wanted the vampire hunters around. Looking back on it, back on how he’d treated them… it’d all been a game to him. They’d failed their own job in detecting him for what he was, accepted any information he ‘dug up’ as useful but now with Tango… Impulse was realizing the amount of lies they’d been given.

“He needs to be stopped. He can’t be allowed to keep getting away with this.” EX said after a while, shaking his head.

“Can’t help but wonder how long he’s been doing this.” Impulse admitted, resting his chin on his knees and wrapping his arms around his shins.

“Too long.” Doc shrugged.

“Exactly. You lot look ragged though, best rest while there’s time. I will keep watch.” EX stated before fading from view. Impulse didn’t need to be told twice, slipping into the tent to drop down next to Tango heavily. He was out cold before he had much time to get settled, exhaustion taking sharp hold of him.

…

……

…

The soft scent of lilacs hung in the air, intermingled with warm grass and the earthy ground under where they laid on the river bank. The warmth of the spring sun combatted the still chilly breezes that danced through the leaves of trees and bushes alike. That sound complemented perfectly by the bubbling and trickling of the river itself.

This place was secluded, just out of sight of the town but close enough Tango’s parents wouldn’t have a fit about him being there. Impulse loved these little moments, they’d changed slowly from childhood mischief to an aching longing in his chest. He knew they’d end soon enough though. Too soon, much too soon.

“Are they truly going to make you go through with this?” Impulse asked softly, hoping he didn’t sound too prying.

“Yeah… As much as I don’t want to.” Tango sighed.

“They don’t care to even… let you choose?”

“Of course not… they don’t approve of my choice.” Tango grumbled bitterly. The reaction surprised Impulse a little, he hadn’t thought Tango would have made a choice to present his parents with.

“What… do you mean?” He asked and Tango shifted to lay on his side, bracing his head with his hand to look down at Impulse. It took everything in Impulse’s will to ignore the way his heart fluttered when looking into those nearly red eyes.

“They refuse to let their son of _noble_ blood marry anything they see as less. It’s clear I have no say in this… but if I were to, my choice was you.” Tango said, his tone serious and Impulse felt he must have died then and there to hear such a thing. He, a lowly stable boy, servant to Tango’s noble family… he lost track of his thoughts as a fond smile curled the edges of Tango’s lips. Impulse’s heart doing a backflip and he could feel the warmth on his face as he blushed.

That seemed to be all the invitation Tango needed and he was leaning closer, Tango’s lips nearly brushing Impulse’s own they were so close and Impulse shivered. His will was truly pushed to its limits, the warmth of Tango’s breath dancing lightly on his face. As Tango spoke again, voice so low and soft, his lips just barely ghosting over Impulse’s own, his heart threatened to stop.

“There is one thing… one thing I will make sure is yours.” Tango said and with that he brought the teasing, minute distance to an end. Impulse’s heart felt it would burst, something akin to a spark rolled over his skin in a wave. All at once Impulse was drowning in the sensation of Tango’s lips on his, of the motion to them, gentle but passionate and there was no amount of will to stop him from returning that act of affection.

Impulse felt like he was flying despite being pinned to the ground, his heart soared, he melted under Tango’s gentle touch. He was wrapped in sensation, the love… the world fell away… and then so did everything else.

When it all came back into focus Impulse found himself standing off to the side of the main hall of the manor, a broom in his hands feeling like more of an excuse than an actual tool. For right that moment he was just hovering near the area, watching the door, waiting. He knew they’d come in soon, he needed to see, no matter how much it hurt he needed to see the two soon to be wed. As much as it made his heart ache he needed to see for himself that this was going well, hoping against the pain that Tango was enjoying the company of his soon to be bride.

The door opened and his attention snapped to it. He found himself sinking into the shadows as much as he could. Tango entered, Lady Stress on his arm, they both wore smiles that didn’t reach their eyes and Impulse’s heart sank. That confirmed his fear, his fear that neither would be happy, forced together as they’d be. Following the two was Lady Stress’ handmaiden, the sharply intelligent looking young woman gave Lady Stress the same sort of longing look Impulse was certain he himself wore when looking to Tango. He couldn’t understand how fate could be as cruel as this.

He sighed heavily but quietly as they passed, not wanting to draw attention. Like he’d suspected, his heart hurt. Knowing that Tango wouldn’t even be happy made it all the worse.

So.

Much.

_Worse._

In a blink he found himself milling about with the other servants, out of the way and doing their jobs, the two noble families in question were getting settled for evening feast. Impulse didn’t miss how uncomfortable both Tango and Lady Stress looked being forced together as they were. The interactions were predictably stiff and Impulse wished he could just pull Tango away and run. That couldn’t happen though, he knew that, he knew this was just how things would be. He knew he’d remain at servant level the rest of his life, he wasn’t strong enough to climb ranks through combat, he didn’t have the bloodline to earn a higher place in the political food chain.

Suddenly there was a crash from the main hall, a scream, running, a clash of steel… Those in the room were on their feet quickly, he saw Tango draw his blade. In a blink others were vanishing, servants and nobles alike, gone with nothing but a whoosh of air and a short lived scream. Impulse put his back to a wall, uncertain what to do. He saw an unfamiliar man appear, scanning the room, his eyes were very large. Impulse noticed when that man’s attention settled on Tango and Lady Stress.

“You two look perfect for this little test.” He said, laughing nonchalantly.

“What do you want from us?!” Tango demanded, keeping Stress behind him protectively.

“To give you a gift, it’s simple really.” The stranger laughed and gave a signal with one hand. Suddenly someone had Impulse by his arms, forcing them behind his back and holding him there. He caught sight of someone doing the same to Lady Stress’ handmaiden. 

“What gift? This is a rather strange way of present-” Tango was asking firmly but was cut off when the strange man rushed him suddenly. Tango was good with a sword, good on defense but this man was faster than anything Impulse had ever seen. His reflexes made no sense, still Tango held his own for several minutes, getting a few hits in on the wide eyed man but all wounds closed before they could even bleed. Impulse was both shocked and terrified. Then it was over, in the blink of an eye Tango’s sword was stabbed into the floor and the stranger had a hold on him.

Tango screamed out in pain before struggling harder and to Impulse’s horror he realized the wide eyed man had bitten down on Tango’s neck. Impulse screamed in outrage, struggling against his captor but they held him in an iron grip. Screaming, struggling, he wanted only to get to Tango’s side, to knock the attacker away. Instead he was left struggling futilely, watching as the man he loved went weak in the other’s grasp. He screamed, protested as he saw the other let go of Tango, slitting his own wrist open…

He struggled.

Tango struggled.

The world was going dark.

He struggled.

Someone had hold of him.

Someone had hold of him…

_‘Master please, wake up.’_ Tango’s voice cut through the dream, leaving the last traces of it to evaporate like smoke. Tango’s arms were pressing him gently to the ground, keeping him from thrashing around. From the way his body felt that’s exactly what he’d been doing. Impulse relaxed, staring up into those too-pale red eyes. Eyes that had once been very dark and not quite red.

“Tango…” Impulse muttered softly, the memory still clear in his mind. Tango leaned down to kiss him, stopping just short in the most haunting way.

“I’m right here, Master.” Tango said gently, his cold breath ghosting over Impulse’s lips and already Impulse missed the warmth he’d felt in the dream. He missed it, but not as much as the feeling of Tango’s lips on his. He gripped Tango’s lapels and pulled him down atop him, smashing their lips together like the crash of waves on the beach. Tango sank into the kiss with a soft moan, his hands gently sliding up Impulse’s arms, gliding his hands over Impulse’s shoulders. Impulse deepened the kiss, pulling Tango tighter against him, feeling almost desperate to show Tango the level of love he felt for him. After that memory, after that vision of the past, after realizing how close they’d come to a life of separated misery…

He _needed_ to.

It was almost as if that one simple yet meaningful act he could heal both of their very souls. Wash away all the pain they’d seen through each life. The pain that Impulse only saw glimpses of but Tango, he knew, remembered it all. For just that brief moment it was only the two of them and the rest of the world faded to nothing. Impulse’s heart felt whole.

All too soon Tango was pulling away and reality was settling back in around them. The breathless gasps, ruffled hair and pale red eyes gave Impulse a mix of desire and worry. This was not the place or time to take such an amorous moment further and the paleness of Tango’s eyes reminded him that the vampire needed to feed.

He needed to… but he couldn’t.

With a sigh Impulse pulled himself into a sitting position, trying to steady his own breathing and calm down. Still, he pulled Tango into a hug, holding him tight as the vampire wrapped his arms around him. He felt Tango rest his head on Impulse’s shoulder, his face resting in the crook of the hunter’s neck and for a moment he worried he’d have to remind the vampire but Tango didn’t bite. He just nuzzled his face there and let out a contented sigh. Impulse rested his head against Tango’s, feeling similarly content. It was a quiet, calm moment. Peaceful, just the two of them.

Well it _was_ until an incorporeal head poked through the wall of the tent, Impulse was just startled enough to let out a very manly squawk. 

“He are you…. Oh, uh, I’ll just uh, leave you two be.” EX said and pulled his head out of the tent wall. He spoke again, presumably to Doc. “They’re uh… busy.”

“I suppose we should get moving.” Impulse sighed, disappointed. He watched as Tango slowly lifted his head, he looked tired.

“As you wish, Master.” Tango said, shifting forms back into a mink and clambering into Impulse’s pack. Impulse patted the pack gently then climbed out of the tent, setting to take it down. He got it packed quickly, tending to the horses next. Doc shuffled about the camp, mostly seeming to ensure the remains of the campfire wouldn’t be catching alight and causing problems. EX was nowhere to be seen again and Doc was thankfully quiet.

\--

It was quiet as they made their way out of the mountains. All along the way Impulse had kept on the lookout for Blood Anther but all he’d caught sight of was that strange raven that almost seemed to be following them. No, he was certain it was. As for what it wanted… he wasn’t sure. So far it hadn’t been aggressive at least so he kept an eye on it but didn’t let it stress him too much.

Impulse’s mind trailed back to the dream he’d had that night as the descended down the other side of the mountain, the winding path opening into a wide meadow. It reminded him of that moment next to the river, especially with the glittering water of a lake in the distance. He couldn’t help wondering, thinking back on that moment, on Tango as a human.

That had been where it had all started. Thinking back on the moment the vampires attacked them… On seeing Tango get turned. Thinking about it, it was indeed the same vampire that had attacked Etho. Vampires… didn’t change much, even over that much time. It was troubling really, he couldn’t remember anything outside of those few wavering moments brought to him under the veil of slumber. He wished he could remember more, he wished he could grasp more pieces of the lost life. That focus did stir one memory, one previously shared.

_He remembered the flash of Tango’s horror, he remembered himself dead in Tango’s arms._

He shook his head, casting the troubling memory aside and taking a deep breath. He forced his attention outward again, scanning the grasses for any sign of the spindly plant but there were none. Instead he only saw that damned bird again. He saw more animals now though, the grassy plains holding a few wild sheep grazing and a fox hopping through the grass some distance off. It seemed so peaceful this far out from civilization. A small part of him wished he could just stay out here, well away from everything… but then, it wasn’t that much different now at Tek Castle, it was also quite secluded.

He couldn’t help pondering how things would change among the Hunters, everything they knew had been flipped on its head so quickly. They’d accepted Tango and Monster easily after everything had been unveiled, he was grateful for that. Even if it was surprising. Perhaps it wasn’t though… knowing how tight knit their group had become, considering how much darkness they’d all faced together.

Maybe, just maybe, this was a sign that hearts hadn’t gone callus, that despite what they faced ahead… they still had hope. At least, that’s what Impulse chose to believe.

As they neared the middle of the meadow, where the grasses bowed in the wind to kiss the lake’s surface, Impulse and Doc turned their horses east, leaving the lake behind them. There was a forest wrapping the side of the meadow they headed through, soon enough they were picking their way along yet another long forgotten and overgrown road. The trees loomed in close, casting big patchy shadows with the sun so high overhead. Impulse saw a deer run through the woods, he could hear the song of different birds, yet still at a glance, sure enough, he saw the raven.

He really had no idea why the creature would still be following them and he decided not to worry too much, at least not for now. It unnerved him though, and his free hand rested near his crossbow.

\--

The sun had set some short hours ago and still they were traveling on. However, the forest path was getting a bit more treacherous for the horses in the dark, even with the soft glow of EX ahead of them. With the reliable beasts uneasy in the dark Impulse called for them to stop for the night. There was honestly no good spot to camp, but then, the road was abandoned so they set up there. It was the clearest area. Doc got a campfire started as Impulse carefully removed the still sleeping Tangmink from his pack then dug out some rations. He left Tangmink settled in his lap, resting his free hand on the fluff of the vampire’s coat. The rise and fall of Tangmink’s chest was very slow, his fur was cold under Impulse’s hand.

To say he was worried would be an understatement, he could tell this wasn’t normal, he could tell this was _wrong_ but there was nothing to be done for now. No matter how much he might wish to end the Vampire’s hunger… it wasn’t going to be safe for the next few days. He sighed heavily, gently running his fingers through Tangmink’s fur, doing his best to offer comfort.

“Eat.” Doc spoke up, his tone firm. Impulse jumped slightly, having entirely forgotten the rations in his other hand.

“I… I will.” Impulse said, casting the other a confused look.

“Good, you can’t help him if you _also_ starve yourself.” He pointed out.

“I… ugh.” Impulse grumbled, shaking his head, he knew Doc was right though and that’s what bothered him most. To his relief though, Doc didn’t press for further conversation, leaving Impulse to eat in peace.

The forest was dense and with them now settled in Impulse could hear all manner of nocturnal creatures milling about. Various chirps and croaks, distant howls and rustling. The nearest sound was the crackle of their fire, a gentle breeze caressing the tops of the trees and carrying the smoke away. He found himself struggling to appreciate the beauty in it though, with Tangmink so weak and silent.

“Will you be standing guard again?” Impulse heard Doc ask after a while and glancing up he realized the other was speaking to their ghostly companion.

“Not much else for me to do, now is there?” EX’s tone was sharp but Doc seemed unphased.

“I’ve never been a ghost, how should I know?”

“How am I to know you aren’t some expert on ghosts?” EX shot right back.

“What would draw anyone to that assumption?” Doc argued back, motioning to himself.

“Well you are a strange enough being that any guess could be correct.” EX pointed out.

“Strange to you maybe, not my fault there was no one brilliant enough to create life from spare parts when you were alive.” Doc shrugged.

“Are you saying that it’s commonplace now to manipulate life in such a way now?”

“Not yet, but it might soon be.” Doc said smugly and Impulse tuned them out at that point, it was a disturbing thought that there might come a day where death meant nothing. While it seemed like it would be a good thing… it seemed far too good to be true and between the fate of vampires and the undead, of whatever Doc was. It seemed like a bad idea. He kept his mouth shut for now though, focused on petting the sleeping vampire in his lap instead. The sounds of the woods around them shifted a little and Impulse felt more on edge. Bugs and night birds falling silent near them. Perhaps it was just because of his bantering companions but he got the strange feeling… something else was out there. He wasn’t sure what but… something.

Ever one to trust his instincts, Impulse glanced the darkness around them and up at the trees. Even in the flickering firelight he could make out the outline of the same raven that had followed them since at the very least, the salt mines. As best he could tell, the way it was huddled… it was asleep. He still had no idea what the strange bird wanted from them. Looking back to ground level he listened harder to the sounds of the forest, trying to glean some sort of clue… but nearest them all was silent now. All the natural sounds were further off, leaving only the crackling fire and soft rustle of leaves.

That was… until he heard something rustling in the brush much nearer to them and whatever it was… was no small woodland animal. Impulse was on his feet in an instant, carefully but quickly depositing Tangmink in his pack. He drew his sword as soon as his hands were free, hearing the rustling again, the bush nearest them swayed.

Doc scrambled to his feet as well, Impulse could see the other’s trident come into view to his side. Both weapons were at the ready as a figure stepped into the firelight. Confusion hit Impulse hard. This… looked like a person, this being was shaped and walked like a mortal. It wore leather armor and furs… and yet… as light played off of it’s skin, Impulse could tell this was no human. The gelatinous appearance was too much like that of a slime, though the color was entirely wrong.

It was blue.

The slime-man looked between them, it’s features entirely unreadable but it’s gaze fell to the campfire. It crossed it’s arms, hands well away from the weapons Impulse noted belted at it’s hips. He glanced back to them, then the long forgotten road.

“People don’t usually pass through here on purpose, are you lost?” He asked, seeming to put forth an effort to sound friendly despite having a naturally terse tone.

“No, we know where we’re going.” Impulse said neutrally, watching the stranger.

“Really? It’ll be interesting to see if you actually can make it out.” He said, sounding almost intrigued but mostly doubtful.

“What makes you so sure we can’t?” Doc asked, genuine curiosity in his tone along with his normal confidence. The stranger looked to himself and then shrugged.

“Experience, I guess.” He said, terse but… sad. Impulse sheathed his sword and motioned for the newcomer to join them.

“If you don’t have somewhere else to be you’re welcome to join us for a while.” He said and Doc put his weapon away as well. The stranger shrugged and stepped fully into their camp, sitting by the fire.

“Do you have a name? I’ve never seen anyone like you before.” Doc noted.

“Name’s Jevin… I’m not sure what I am anymore honestly. I know I was a human boy once… I’m not sure I qualify as a human anymore though. I’m certain a lot of time more than a normal human could survive has passed as well but this forest is strange.” Jevin explained, not seeming bothered by the question.

“The forest did this to you?” Impulse asked, concerned.

“As best I can tell, yeah. Maybe I ate the wrong thing or crossed some long forgotten spirit, I have no idea, either way… this is what I am now. I haven’t died from the wilderness like most who come here so there’s that.”

“That is more than I can say for myself.” EX admitted, motioning at his transparent form. Jevin looked his way and both went silent for a long moment, it was almost like they recognized each other but couldn’t place one another.

Honestly though, Impulse felt he could relate, the strange familiarity that had stirred when he’d met Tango… He was drawn from his thoughts however when EX spoke again.

“Where were you from, anyway?” There was a heavy sort of curiosity to his tone.

“I came from a small town called Zhney, in the kingdom of Kahlia.” Jevin explained and EX nodded thoughtfully.

“Kahlia and Ectville were often at odds of who should own this very forest since both bordered it.” EX noted and Impulse glanced between them, none of these names were familiar to him.

“I didn’t realize there was ever any animosity, how did you know?” Jevin asked.

“I was a prince of Ectville.” EX explained.

“Oh… well I guess you would have been in the up and up of the political world then.” Jevin said, seeming taken aback. EX only shrugged.

“It was my duty until my life came to an end. All because of my brother’s obsession with trying to cheat death from taking his soulmate. I never got the chance to search for my own.” EX sounded dutifully neutral… but there was a hint of sadness there.

“Who believes in soulmates anyway?” Jevin’s tone went a bit more crass, he tensed a little.

“You’re a man turned slime talking to a ghost in the presence of a vampire, a vampire hunter and whatever that is.” EX said, motioning at Doc.

“Hey I have a name.” Doc snapped.

“In all honesty with all I’ve seen I’d have been surprised if soulmates didn’t exist.” Impulse admitted, drawing attention his way before Doc could start some kind of fight.

“Well if that’s the case then where is mine? Aren’t soulmates always supposed to find one another? Mine has taken their damn time to show up… of course it isn’t their fault I wandered in here.” Jevin sighed, losing his ire half way through.

“Some souls get held up… others die before they cross paths. Fate isn’t perfect, or even kind.” EX said, his tone was sobering, soft.

“I.. yeah that’s a fair point.” Jevin agreed, resting his chin on his knees. EX’s expression was still thoughtful as he turned his gaze from Jevin to the forest around them, then to Impulse.

“Once the horses are rested I think we should set out again.”

“The sun won’t have risen by then.” Impulse frowned, tilting his head a little as he regarded EX.

“I doubt that will be a problem.” EX shrugged and looked back to Jevin again, Jevin in turn was glancing at the road but met EX’s gaze when he looked back again.

“You know more than I would have guessed.” Jevin noted and Impulse furrowed his brow, wondering what exactly they were talking about.

“Like I said, I was a _prince._ It was my job to know not only my people’s cultures but the cultures of those around us. The important part right now is whether or not you know the spell of calling moonlight to a chosen place.” EX asked, seeming intent on the idea.

“I do… I haven’t cast it in a long time but it’s easy enough.” Jevin said, looking at EX questioningly.

“Good. I have a theory to test.” EX explained, vanishing from sight before he could be questioned further. Impulse frowned after him but let it go with a shake of his head.

“Well… whatever the ghost has in mind aside, there is something I’d like to ask you.” Impulse said politely, well aware the other had been badgered a bit already.

“What is it?” He asked, his tone short but not in a frustrated way.

“Do you know if Blood Anther grows in this forest?”

“Oh, yeah there’s a few trees here, I know where to find them.” Jevin said, tone brightening with something he could be helpful with.

“Did… you say _trees_?” Impulse questioned.

“Yeah, they’re… well they’re really old plants that have just grown to tree size and stoutness mostly.” He explained with a shrug.

“Well, I guess that will still work.” Impulse nodded.

“I’ll get some while you guys rest.” Jevin said, standing but Impulse stood too.

“I’ll go with you, I kinda wanna see one of these trees myself.”

“More’s the marier, or so they say.” Jevin said, turning back towards the thick of the woods. He didn’t seem the least bit troubled by the company, the opposite rather.

They trekked through overgrown tangles of tree roots and brambles for what felt like at least an hour before reaching a clearing. It seemed like a rare sight. The clearing itself was coated in moss, growing at the center was a gnarly tree that, by tree standards looked dead. However this was no normal tree and the spindly spikes draping down from its branches were the much needed Blood Anther. Normally the plant was almost grasslike, it’s needles springing from mossy areas like the spines of a porcupine. Not here however, this one’s main stalk and roots were so old that it had grown into this wild tree like form.

“Wow… I never expected it to grow like this.” Impulse admitted as they approached it but suddenly Jevin put an arm out, stopping Impulse in his tracks. Impulse glanced over at him curiously.

“You do know proper etiquette with ancient forest flora, right?” Jevin asked, dead serious.

“Uh… actually no…” Impulse admitted, tensing a bit.

“Then let me handle this, else you wind up cursed like I am.” Jevin said, turning his attention to the overgrown herb.

“Yeah.” Impulse agreed, standing back and just watching as Jevin approached the ‘tree’ with a respectful air. He bowed to the tree and spoke in a very polite, respectful tone.

“Old wise one, I have come to humbly request but a few of your needles.” Jevin said, bowing to the old plant.

There was a moment of nothing, Jevin remaining very still, but then a soft breeze carried through the clearing and a dozen fresh, healthy looking needles fell from the tree. It was almost like a reply, with the way they scattered right at Jevin’s feet.

“Thank you, this is greatly appreciated Old wise one.” Jevin said, kneeling to gather the needles up then stood, backing away a few steps before turning to Impulse.

Impulse was at a loss for words as he accepted the willingly given Blood Anther. Carefully he tucked it away in his pack next to Tangmink, who was sleeping soundly. Impulse felt a little twinge of sadness as he realized Tango had missed out on that very unique moment.

“Is that enough?” Jevin asked, drawing Impulse from his train of thought.

“Yeah, should be plenty, thank you.” Impulse smiled, relieved to have the second item on the list crossed off.

“Perfect, your camp is this way.” Jevin said and took the lead through the twisted brambles yet again.

They returned to find Doc and EX talking, EX motioning at a map in Doc’s hands.

“Huh, well it’s not there now.” Doc said with a shrug.

“Neither is Kahlia, it seems whatever happened in my absence saw the total destruction of both kingdoms.” EX said, scratching at his chin.

“Well now that you’re not trapped you can fill everyone in on the information we’re missing.” Doc pointed out, folding the map.

“I suppose if someone was willing to help I could write a book on lost history.” EX said, sounding fond of the idea. Jevin gave the ghost a considerate look before speaking up.

“If I can find a way to leave this place maybe I could help. I at least am familiar with the places you know so I wouldn’t get confused.” Jevin offered and EX looked like he perked up a little.

“That would be marvelous, if you can put up with my talking for hours on end that is.”

“Your voice is the least grating one I’ve heard in a long time.” Jevin assured him. Impulse smiled to himself as he got settled. The two seemed like an unlikely pair but they got along so easily, it was nice and while he barely knew either he had a good feeling about their meeting. From there the evening was quiet, the soft banter between his companions almost lulling Impulse to sleep where he sat. He was drawn from that when Jevin stood, though.

“Yeah, I can cast it.” He said, walking a few steps down the road and raising his hands, chanting softly. Doc started putting out the remains of the fire and Impulse pulled himself to his feet. Jevin’s chanting ended with a clap and suddenly the road ahead was set aglow, a soft light emanating from the foliage and mosses themselves, casting everything in just enough light to see by and still be pleasant on the eyes. The light carried along the road as far as Impulse could see. He was honestly impressed. He’d seen a few spells for light before but nothing on this scale and certainly not with using _plants_ as a focus.

Impulse turned to his own horse, untethering it from the tree and climbing up. He offered a hand to Jevin as the other returned to them.

“Nah, I’ve got a ride.” He smiled and turned towards the darkness. In a matter of moments a massive stag appeared, it was easily as big as the horses. Its antlers were rather impressive, more points than Impulse had time to count and those spikes had a soft glowing moss caught on most of them. Jevin climbed up on the beast’s back and patted it affectionately on the neck.

“Let’s get going.” EX said with an approving nod at the creature before turning to lead the way. It was almost difficult to see EX against the glow of the spell. Impulse was careful in where he guided his horse, not wanting it to get hurt. He did however notice how Jevin’s stag navigated the overgrown road with natural grace. It was in its natural environment to be fair, the horses were not.

The next few hours passed in silence, the spell carrying further and further down the road, each time they turned a bend Impulse was surprised to see the spell still in effect. When they came to a split in the road, both were glowing, but EX kept them on route. Impulse was glad for that. He might have had the location they were heading for marked on a map but that didn’t mean he knew how to navigate abandoned roads to get there. As the sun rose, only then did the light of the spell start to fade. Impulse was tired, wishing they’d camped longer and he’d had a chance to sleep but for now he was satisfied with leaving the thick forest behind.

With the sounds in the forest changing Impulse found himself alert again to the birds and animals. To his surprise, he didn’t see the raven. Perhaps they’d lost it while it was sleeping, or perhaps it had finally lost interest.

The sun was high in the sky when the forest finally started to thin. Ahead the road was a little more clear, not quite overtaken yet, there were markers, perhaps what had originally meant to mark the forest’s borders, but there was at least a hundred or more years of growth passing those markers by. Still, Jevin brought his mount to a stop on the inner side.

“Well, you made it, surprisingly.” Jevin noted, watching EX, Doc and Impulse cross, Impulse looked back, bringing his horse to a stop.

“Can you really not leave?” Impulse asked.

“I’ve never been able to cross this border.” Jevin shrugged.

“Try anyway, one more time.” EX encouraged and Jevin shrugged, spurring his mount to movement again… it crossed the border, carrying him with it. Absolute shock filled the blue features.

“Wha…. **what?** ” He looked from himself to the forest and then to a grinning EX.

“Call it a hunch, something to be looked into and confirmed later.” EX said, sounding smug.

“I… so I’m finally free?” Jevin sounded like he could hardly believe it.

“Seems so. Will you continue on with us?” EX asked, his tone was level enough to hide what was likely the hope Jevin would agree.

“I… of course, I think I should.” Jevin said, looking back to them.

“Glad to have you along.” Impulse smiled, turning his horse back the direction they needed to go while Jevin cast one more bewildered look at the forest that had for so long been his home… or prison. Impulse wasn’t sure which.

\--

After a few hours of broken grasslands it was clear that they’d soon be trading one forest for another, one much too dense for the horses. Impulse remembered Tango having mentioned a place to camp and leave the beasts. With the Vampire Lord still slumbering, Impulse had to rely on what he remembered. The jungle looked very big and unforgiving.

The wind picked up out of the west and Impulse could smell the sea, it was just out of sight he figured, but they were getting close, still, they traveled on. Glancing to the skies, Impulse saw nothing but puffy clouds drifting aimlessly by. Things almost felt… too peaceful here.

By sundown they’d reached the edge of the jungle and a long forgotten fort, it was mostly just a guard tower, built of stone and very, very weathered. It was here they settled in to camp. The inside on the first floor had a large fire pit set into the floor, Doc set to getting it lit while Jevin cleared the remains of what had likely once been furniture out of their way. Impulse helped with both at once by tossing the dilapidated remains of a wooden table Doc’s way for firewood. 

Soon the room was filled with a soft orange glow, smoke trailing up the tower, its staircase spiralling up to the roof. There was a clinck and a rustle and then Tango was back to his natural form, standing between Impulse and the door. Impulse stepped around to meet his gaze, the red of Tango’s eyes was almost entirely faded now, more of a pastel pink. There was a heavy look of consideration on the vampire’s face and Impulse followed his gaze out the doorway… to where the horses were tethered. Jevin’s stag roaming around nearby.

_’Tango?’_ Impulse’s inner voice reflected concern he couldn’t hide and the Vampire Lord’s eyes snapped to Impulse. He seemed to catch himself, focusing on Impulse in a different way.

_’I’m fine, Master.’_ Tango assured him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

_’Tango… tell me the truth.’_ Impulse insisted, ordered even. Tango closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

_’I’m starving… I’ve never forced myself to go quite this long without feeding before, so I am also a little afraid.’_ Tango admitted, somewhat begrudgingly, clearly he didn’t want to share that fear… he had good reason, Impulse knew. Still, he reached up and took the vampire’s hand in his.

_’Just hold on, just two more days, if that.’_ Impulse said soothingly, hoping Tango could handle it. Tango nodded, pulling Impulse into a hug and just… holding him. Impulse wrapped his arms around Tango, running a hand through his hair comfortingly. The way Tango rested his head in the crook of Impulse’s neck almost made Impulse nervous that the vampire might slip. He didn’t though. Tango’s breath was chilly, causing Impulse to shiver after just a moment more.

“So uh, that’s the vampire?” Jevin asked.

“Yep, puny as he is.” Doc confirmed and Impulse let out a low, annoyed groan.

“You might want to be a bit more careful, his lover looks like the stabbing type.” EX noted offhandedly.

“Oh I’ve fought him before, I’m not concerned.” Doc said smugly.

“You always try to pick unnecessary fights?” Jevin questioned and Doc laughed but gave no further answer.

“Regardless, you mortals had best sleep, that jungle looks no more forgiving than it ever has.” EX said, sounding like some exasperated parent.

“Yeah, yeah, tell it to the love birds over there.” Doc scoffed.

“I don’t think I count as mortal.” Jevin noted, there was the creaking of wood and Impulse glanced that way to see Jevin testing the stairs.

“He’s right, you should rest, Master.” Tango whispered, letting Impulse go.

“Yeah… I will.” Impulse assured him, getting his bedroll out and laying it down before all but dropping onto it. Tango sat next to him, the vampire’s back against the stone wall. There was more creaking as Jevin climbed the structure cautiously. EX standing silent and watching. Doc already appeared to be out cold.

Impulse tried to get his mind to stop racing long enough to sleep. He was tired, to be fair, but he was more worried about Tango than anything, that pale color to his eyes… that was troubling on a deep level. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that the vampire would be fine… he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. He was finally beginning to drift off when he heard a crash, a snapping of wood, a clatter and two voices letting out an ‘oof’ in unison.

His eyes snapped open, body going on the alert before he had time to even register what had happened. There was no sudden enemy however and he focused on the scene next to the fire. There EX was sprawled out on the floor with Jevin on top of him. It appeared as though the ghost had been knocked down when Jevin fell from above, if the showering of wood was any indicator. However… that should be impossible, so had the ghost fallen for comedic effect? Surely not.

“ **You are crushing me!** ” EX snapped, sounding surprised and startled.

“What? How?” Jevin wheezed while scrambling to get off the ghost. EX sat up as soon as he could, giving Jevin a perplexed look.

“I… I have no idea, that was… a bit of… well a lot I haven’t felt anything in a sense of touch since my death.” EX admitted, initial panic seeming to morph to intrigue.

“That’s… strange?” Jevin said, sounding mostly confused but going rigid as EX reached up to gently touch his face. The area where EX touched the man made of slime, he started to glow, the blue reflecting back a brighter color than the ghost’s drab almost blue gray.

“I can… touch you. How?” EX asked.

“I… I don’t know… I’m cursed remember?” Jevin pointed out.

“True… perhaps you exist in both the living plane and… the dead one.” EX theorized, lifting his hand away but Jevin caught it in his own.

“I thought ghosts were supposed to be cold… but you’re not.” Jevin almost sounded entranced and EX jumped a little, surprised again. Where their hands met, Jevin’s glowed.

“That is… also not normal.” EX said, sounding a bit overwhelmed. Jevin let EX’s hand go, letting the ghost examine it in absolute perplexity. The two started talking again but by then Impulse was settled in, drifting off. He didn’t catch the conversation as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taking so long to get chapters out lately, I've slowed down due to real life things needing done. This is likely to continue through the summer.
> 
> What I can say is... the next Multi Wings au fic is in production!  
> I... really shouldn't write two big au's at the same time but I'mma do it anyway lol.


	7. Death's Rest

Skittering…. A skittering sound drew Impulse from his dreams. He felt Tango move next to him, tense. Blinking his eyes open, Impulse just barely caught the moment as Tango shifted to cat form. If the noise hadn’t woken Impulse then Tangcat landing on his chest would certainly have. Impulse turned his head, looking to see what had the Vampire Lord so agitated and over by the fire, just near where Jevin appeared to be sleeping was a harvest mouse. That had to have been the source of the skittering sound… Tangcat let out a low, threatening growl before launching off of Impulse hard enough to nearly wind him.

There came a blur of motion and not the type one would expect from a cat chasing a mouse. No, suddenly there was a whole other person in the room, he had hold of Tangcat and wasted no time in jumping right over Jevin to slam the vampire into the stone wall. Tangcat let out a strangled, pained, feline cry and the figure holding him down laughed.

“Come on now, Tangy, is that all you have in you? Silly, silly boy. Always forgetting to  _ eat _ how will you ever be big and strong like me, huh?” Tango’s sire asked, the vampire’s eyes so bright a red they glowed.

Tangcat let out another pained cry as he was crushed harder against the wall. That was more than enough, Impulse was on his feet and charging, sword drawn.

“ **Doc! Jevin!** ” Impulse shouted before swinging his blade hard in a diagonal to catch the opposing vampire’s arm. The blade bit through cloth, quickly staining it red and the vampire was forced to let Tangcat go. The vampire lord in cat form dropped hard to the floor and didn’t move. Impulse stayed focused on the fight… his companions didn’t stir.

“Oh your friends won’t be helping you.” The vampire said, twisting his arm free at the cost of a greater cut before darting in fast. Impulse snatched the stake from his belt but all too quickly the vampire had caught both his wrists in a vice like hold.

“Why not?!” Impulse demanded with a snarl, trying to twist free but the vampire kept a tight hold.

“Because of my sleeping spell, no wakey wakey any time soon.” He smirked before yanking Impulse to face the other way and pulling him against the vampire’s chest. Impulse could see Tango staggering to his feet in natural form… he didn’t look good, too pale… the pink hue in his eyes almost entirely lost.

Impulse fought harder to free himself but it was all for naught, as he was held fast, trapped.

“Now Tangy, pay attention! I’ll show you  _ one more time _ so you better get it this time!” Tango’s sire said all too cheerfully before biting down on Impulse’s neck. He bit hard and it was none too pleasant. Tango however, snorted a laugh, sounding drained in every way.

“Your mistake.” Tango’s tone was flat. In a blink Impulse found himself flung to the floor as the other vampire howled in pain.

Impulse scrambled to his feet, turning to face the vampire who held his own face in his hands. His oversized eyes now held tightly shut.

“If I had the strength I’d kill you right now. You better run before I try anyway.” Tango snarled and the other vampire didn’t need to be told twice, staggering a bit before turning into a bat and vanishing out the door. Tango watched him go, something about his posture both slack and resolute. Impulse bought a hand up to the bite on his neck and muttered a few soft words. He felt all the more drained for the spell but at least he wouldn’t have an open wound.

“Are you okay?” Impulse asked, watching Tango carefully, slowly Tango turned to regard him, there was something distant in his gaze. He didn’t answer, instead turning to their companions, looking them over, looking up to the hole in the stairwell.

“Looks like we’ll be staying here until they wake up, damn… he even got the ghost. That’s got to be strange for EX…” Tango noted, his tone half concerned, half detached. Impulse looked and sure enough, the ghost was draped across the half rotted wood, seemingly unconscious.

“The spell will just… wear off, right?” Impulse asked quietly.

“Yes, it’s normally just used as a means for feeding in secret, it’s not an overly powerful spell. The only reason he was able to affect three people is because he’s that powerful. I can only affect two with that spell.” Tango admitted, not holding the information back but rather, almost rambling.

“Tango…”

“Hm?”

“You’re not going to… die are you?” Impulse asked, worry striking all the way into the very core of his being as he looked the vampire over. Despite stubbornly holding his ground, he looked exhausted, like a stiff breeze could knock him down.

“No, of course not. I’d never leave you like that.” Tango said, meeting his gaze and managing a warm smile. It reached his eyes but still seemed so… tired.

“I’m just… worried about you.” Impulse said softly.

“Mhm…” Tango muttered before walking past Impulse, leaning, then sliding down the wall to get settled on the floor. He was out of reach of the morning sun should he still be there when it rose. With a frown Impulse dragged his bedroll over, laying down next to Tango, grabbing him on the way down to pull Tango into his arms.

The Vampire Lord all but melted into Impulse’s embrace, burying his face against Impulse’s chest, wrapping his arms around Impulse silently. Impulse leaned in and kissed the top of Tango’s head, holding him tight with one arm and rubbing his back with the other. Eventually the Vampire Lord was asleep, then too, was Impulse.

\--

Morning came all too soon but as Impulse woke he realized he was alone and near panicked the rest of the way awake. Looking around though he spotted Tango sitting against the wall with his eyes closed and breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling himself up, Impulse glanced to his companions and was further relieved to see them awake. EX looked somewhat disturbed while Doc was rubbing his face and Jevin was looking out the door at something.

Impulse moved closer to Tango, gently taking the Vampire Lord's now very cold hand. A spike of fear surged through Impulse as his mind instantly conjured the worst. Some of that fear was dispelled when Tango's hand closed around his. Giving that hand a squeeze, Impulse moved forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Tango's lips were as cold as his hands, it took him a moment to respond but he sluggishly did so. As their lips parted again and Impulse sat back, opening his eyes he met Tango's gaze. Those eyes were almost void of color now, only the faintest traces of pale pink remained. Like the last weak shreds of humanity that Tango somehow managed to cling to. The intense level of worry must have been evident in Impulse’s eyes from the way Tango closed his, leaned forward and kissed Impulse on the forehead.

“How’s he holding up?” Doc asked from across the room and Impulse glanced that way, surprised by the lack of smugness in the other’s tone.

“He’s…. Still here.” Impulse offered, he really wasn’t sure what to say.

“He hasn’t said a word to us, he seems much weaker than yesterday.” Jevin pointed out.

“We got attacked last night.” Impulse explained, ready to say more but EX cut in.

“So that’s what happened! Honestly the level of strange events going on since leaving with you two has been mind boggling.” The fallen prince noted.

“Yeah… it was Tango’s sire, I don’t know what he goes by. He is however, very intent on causing my guild problems it seems.” Impulse said with a shrug.

“Inconvenient.” Doc muttered, leaning against the staircase.

“We need to get moving before he can decide to track us down again.” Tango said, drawing all eyes to him. He had a very resolute look on his face, a forced neutral that had to be hiding deep discomfort and pain. Just from the look in those near colorless eyes… Impulse could tell Tango was suffering.

“Right, we’re traveling south west through the jungle, right?” Impulse asked and Tango nodded.

“Until you reach the mountains by the sea, there’s a shorter one, the trees cling to it like a small child to its mother. Be careful. That mountain rings a lagoon only accessible by ship during high tide. There is a taller peak against it, that’s where we are going. Climb to the top and if it’s not nightfall, wait for it to be. I’ll lead the rest of the way.” Tango explained and as soon as Impulse indicated he understood the Vampire Lord returned to Mink form and stole away into Impulse’s pack.

Impulse rested a hand over the leather, a deep pain surging in his chest. He hated seeing Tango like this, wanted things to be any way else. With a sigh he stood, turning to his companions and they were off. They left the horses and the stag behind, they’d be safe there for now. The jungle was far too thick for even the large deer to manage. Often they found themselves cutting through the brush just to pass.

“This place is so… primal and wild.” Jevin spoke up after a while, sounding a mix of unsettled and awestruck.

“What do you mean?” Impulse asked, cutting away more intrusive vines so they could continue on.

“Just… the song, the energy, the spirit… it’s not so unified and wise as the forest. This is… chaos.” Jevin explained.

“Oh… I suppose that makes sense.” He noted, turning his attention fully on cutting a path. The going was very slow, it felt almost like they were getting nowhere. There were trees towering far above all around, thick underbrush all manner of animal sounds and generally just… lots and lots of vines. They passed by one pool after another, settled here and there with animals always near them. Not even the banks of those small ponds offered much reprieve though as they often still found themselves moving across branches and roots more than solid ground.

Still, it was better to be cautious than try to rush. Impulse was well aware, that at this point, so far from civilization, he needed to stay as healthy as possible for Tango’s sake. If he got hurt… if he required another potion… he didn’t want to think what that would mean for the vampire. He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on carefully cutting their way through the jungle.

That worry only increased by mid day when his pack jostled and started growling. He rested a hand over it again, he felt it shake more, heard another little growl and had to wonder what was going on. He didn’t dare open the pack though, for as many trees coated the jungle the sunlight still poured in like a flood. So instead he kept a mindful hand over the flap and continued on, letting Doc handle the next leg of chopping through vines. Slowly and carefully they picked their way through, EX making sure they didn’t veer off course as he seemed just naturally able to tell which direction was which, even when the sun was out of sight.

Eventually they reached a place where the land started to rise, just as Tango had warned, the growth of the jungle clung to the hillside, the cliffs, making it all precarious to climb. The slope quickly turning sheer and leaving them to climb trees as much as scale the cliffside to make their way up. They were slow and steady about it, careful in testing each vine or rock before putting their trust in it. It was well after dark by the time they reached the top and all three were exhausted. EX had just floated ahead and waited on them though.

At this point Tangmink was all the more agitated in Impulse’s pack, more than a few times while climbing he’d worried the Vampire Lord would leap out only to fall. Now though, with them at the top and it dark he gave the focus to reaching to him.

_ ’Tango… are you alright?’ _ His concern was met with a flash of wild hunger, it was intense, dizzying, leaving Impulse feeling almost sick. It stopped quickly though and he shook it off. Once he was focused on his surroundings though he saw Tango had returned to his natural form, joining them in the start of their camp.

“How are you holding up?” Doc asked, no animosity in his tone, he watched the Vampire Lord carefully. Tango however, only snarled at him, advancing a step.

“Tango…” Impulse said, reaching out to rest a hand on Tango’s shoulder. He was frigid even through the cloak and shirt he wore. He was tense, trembling. Slowly though, he turned to look at Impulse… Tango’s eyes had gone entirely white. His skin just as ghostly pale in the moonlight. “T-Tango…..”

“I think we’re losing him.” Doc said warningly and Tango’s attention snapped back onto Doc with a furious growl. All at once the Vampire Lord was charging the other and Jevin was scrambling to either help or get out of the way, it was hard to say.

“ **Tango!** ” Impulse cried, charging after. He wasn’t fast enough though and suddenly the construct of a man was pinned to the ground. It didn’t seem like he had any intention on attempting to feed but rather… he was out to kill Doc instead.

Jevin caught Tango by the shoulders and wrenched him off of Doc only to get attacked in his stead. Blows were traded back and forth and Impulse had to think fast. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Tango one way or another…

Quickly Impulse drew his sword and sliced open his own hand, holding the wounded hand in the air. “ **_Tango!!_ ** ”

Sure enough… it worked.

He just had to hope the potion was out of his system enough by now not to hurt Tango. One instant Impulse was on his feet, watching the blur… the next…

The next he was on the ground, Tango biting down hard on his neck, there was nothing gentle, nothing human about it. It felt very much like being attacked by a wild animal. Tango didn’t even seem to be present of mind, lost to the hunger, control shattered and forgotten. Faster than before Impulse felt himself going weak, but he managed not to scream or panic. He gently draped his arms around Tango, tracing a soothing pattern along his back. Weaker… weaker still. Impulse realized Tango probably wouldn’t be able to stop… he… Impulse took a steadying breath, calmly accepting the fate.

“I love you Tango… I don’t blame you for this… I… Just come back to yourself. Help the others… and find me in my next life.” Impulse said, tone warm if not weak. His focus wavering, the world going black… but at least the pain started to fade.

_ ’No… no not again…’ _ It was Tango… the words seemed so far away, even in Impulse’s mind.

Then.

Then there was nothing.

\--

“No… no no no no no no… no… please… no.”

“He’s still breathing, don’t panic.”

“Here, let me-”

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!”

“You’re the one that did this! Let us help!”

“You’re running out of time, let Jevin help.” EX snapped sharply. Impulse could feel a hand on his shoulder as the world around him came into view and he saw…

He saw himself, pale, motionless and bloody, laying limp in Tango’s arms. Tango seemed panicked, breathing heavily, eyes bright red, tears streaking his cheeks down to the blood smears around his mouth. Tango was shaking, Jevin knelt next to them raising his hands towards the garish wound in Impulse’s neck and beginning to chant. Despite Tango having snapped out of it and stopped… the wound was bad and Impulse realized he was still bleeding out. Slowly he looked over to see EX beside him, realizing it was the ghost who had a hand on his shoulder and it clicked.

“Hold on. Don’t leave us just yet, alright?” EX requested softly, watching the panicked scene before them.

Then, all at once, everything blurred, he was in pain, he felt weak, but there was a cooling sensation washing out from where he knew the wound to be. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, met Tango’s eyes with his own and watched as the tension and panic started to drain from the vampire’s face.

“I love you.” Impulse said quietly, his voice weaker than he would have liked and he saw as the tears started anew.

“Impulse… I’m so sorry… I… I’ll never-” Tango was saying but Impulse brought a shaky hand up and pressed his finger to Tango’s lips.

“You stopped… Tango… That’s more than before and from a worse state. Tango, listen to me. I’m  _ proud _ of you.” Impulse said, his strength steadily returning as Jevin continued chanting.

“Still… I shouldn’t have slipped up like this.” Tango pressed, angry with himself.

“You had no idea what we’d be encountering, neither of us thought about it. You can’t hold all the blame alone.” Impulse said firmly, gaze unwavering.

“There, you’ll be fine now.” Jevin said, lowering his hands as glow faded. Impulse didn’t have words to describe the level of relief that flooded Tango’s features before pulling Impulse all the closer, burying his face against him. Impulse held Tango back tightly in return, reassuring as he could. Impulse rested his face against the back of Tango’s head and looked over to Jevin. The odd man looked exhausted.

“Are you alright?” Impulse asked and Jevin nodded.

“Haven’t needed to use that much magic in a while, forgot how tiring it is.” Jevin admitted. Tango turned his head to face Jevin.

“Thank you.” The weight in Tango’s tone was palpable and Impulse found himself hugging Tango all the tighter for it.

“Yeah… just, maybe none of us get that seriously injured again for a while, okay?” Jevin requested and Impulse nodded, as did Tango, who returned to just hugging Impulse as if letting go would cause him to disappear. 

“So are we good now, you aren’t going to try to kill me again are you?” Doc asked in his usual, overconfident manner. Though at this point Impulse was starting to recognize something more to the tone. A light heartedness maybe?

“I… what? No. Of course not. I… I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself.” Tango said softly, looking over to Doc and Impulse could see the genuine regret there.

“No hard feelings, but I hope you learned your lesson.” Doc said, his tone going a little firmer.

“Yeah… you don’t need to worry about that.” Tango sighed, dropping his head back down against Impulse again.

“Good.” Doc said, his tone a little softer as he let the topic drop there. The group fell to silence and Impulse was happy enough to remain wrapped in Tango’s arms, listening to the sounds of the jungle night. Those sounds eventually joined by the crackling of a fire and soft chatter between EX, Doc and Jevin. Impulse didn’t listen in, more interested in snuggling up to the now more normally almost-warm vampire. Tango settled into the crevice of a tree created by it’s massive, sprawling roots and really, from his place in Tango’s lap, Impulse was quite comfortable.

He wasn’t sure when he started dozing off…

But he did.

…

…..

…….

“This will have to do.” He felt himself saying, looking around the high, natural stone walls all coated heavily in jungle growth. The lagoon was quiet, gentle lapping waves licking at the narrow passage they’d sailed in from. A passage that would be inaccessible as soon as the tide was out.

“We’re as dead as fish in a barrel if they find us.” pointed out the reliable pirate at his side. He glanced over to her and her gaze was striking in return.

“They’re not going to find us, False.” He assured her, glancing back out across the lagoon, it’s lapis colored water glittering in the sunlight as the ship drifted in a lazy circle, his hand at the wheel.

“Captain?” She asked softly, seeming a bit surprised by his shurness.

“There’s much more to this place than meets the eye.” He said, the ship listing hard to one side as they neared the very base of the volcano…

Then…

Then the ship moved through a space that should have been impossible.

…

……

He didn’t get to really take that in though, as he was drawn awake by a peppering of kisses. Impulse let out a pleased, happy hum as he drew himself the rest of the way back to the waking world. It was still dark, but much closer to dawn than dusk now. He met Tango’s bright red gaze, more brilliant than any sunset could ever fathom being and smiled.

“If we’re to reach our destination and not be left to wait for night again, we should best be off, Master.” Tango explained softly, almost apologetically.

“Let’s go then.” Impulse said softly, sitting up enough to meet Tango’s lips with his own briefly before getting to his feet. He was a little light headed but nothing bad. Tango was up right after and wrapped a supportive arm around his waist, leaving him with no concern to bother him. He glanced to see the others already seeming ready to go, EX and Jevin both seeming quite curious.

“First, let me show you something.” Tango said to all of them before guiding the way across the narrow hilltop. He brushed vines to the side, revealing a steep drop back down the other side of the mountain, the mountain itself forming almost a complete ring. On one side though, the ring was broken, the land dipping all the way to the ocean, there was a big lagoon at the base of the cliff. More dominating of the scene though, was the massive and long silent volcano that rose up from one side of the ring’s break, reaching towards the sky like a spirit of the stone reaching for the stars.

Impulse let out a stuttered breath… this was just like the place he’d seen in his dream… there was just far more growth of the trees clinging to the walls. They stood like an effigy of the years that had passed. He was no botanist but he could guess easily a couple of hundred years.

“This place….” Impulse muttered, tilting his head. He’d woken too soon to know what it truly meant but… it felt important. He felt a deep sense of longing, he wanted to reach out and touch the water. Tango turned his head to place a gentle kiss on the side of Impulse’s head.

“I know.” He whispered.

“So we’re headed to that peak there?” Jevin asked and Tango nodded, letting the vines fall away.

“That’s exactly where we’re going, I know the path well, it shouldn’t take long.” Tango said turning them onto said path. Jevin and Doc fell into step with them, before Jevin dropped back just a little. Impulse could hear him talking softly with EX, there were a lot of names Impulse didn’t recognize but it sounded like the two were having a pleasant chat of forgotten heroes and long lost events.

They followed a cobblestone path that was almost entirely consumed by the jungle growth at this point, though Impulse noted many places where it looked like the jungle had been cut back a few times. Tango moved along with enough familiarity that Impulse got the impression he’d been here more than a few times and he really had to wonder what made the place so special. Slowly the path curved along the top of the ringed mountain top, moving them ever steadily towards the rising peak at the other end.

Impulse could hear the sea now, soft waves licking at the outer base of the cliffs. The salty brine smell made everything all the more hauntingly familiar and Impulse felt partially caught in a dream. He felt the faintest hints of drifting thoughts and old emotions the closer they got to the rising volcano before them. The path continued upwards, winding softly, stairs cut into the volcanic rock and only mildly overgrown compared to the mostly flat land at the top of the mountain.

Even with the path being clearer, Tango kept a strong hold around Impulse, making damn sure he didn’t fall. While some trees rose up between them and the cliffs opposite the volcano, it was sparse enough they could enjoy an open view of the ocean. It was spectacular in the moonlight, the fading moonlight. As they neared the top Impulse could see the faintest hints of yellow pulling at the deep blue of the sky on the east horizon. He felt Tango grow a little tense and at first he thought it might be the rising sun being so close but when Tango’s grip on him tightened just a bit, Impulse tore his gaze from the view to the top of the volcanoes peak. To what rested there, his breath hitched in a surprised gasp. Of all things…

This was the last he’d expected to ever see.

His own grave.

_ Occupied at that. _

The title of captain stood proudly before the name and Impulse found himself not quite able to focus on it… he knew it was his, who he once was… he felt… somewhat disconnected from reality suddenly, his head swam as he tried to shake the haunting feeling away. The grave before him, the bones buried beneath, all the carefully placed stones. He could practically feel the pain Tango must have endured and it hit him hard enough to shake the existential confusion from him. He tore his gaze from the headstone, pointedly ignoring it, forcing his breathing steady. Tango still had a tight hold on him, as if he’d drift away and honestly Impulse was glad for the security.

Impulse looked from the grave back out over the sea, realizing his former self had been buried in a place… where he’d never miss a single sunrise. He felt Tango pulling him along so he forced his gaze forward again. The elaborate grave was nestled against a larger mound and it was around that they followed the path, here Tango finally released him, putting both hands against a moss and vine coated stone slab that stood against the mound. It slid out of the way with a grinding sound and Impulse was fairly certain they’d have had issue getting it open if Tango was still starving. The vampire sighed heavily and then looked back to them.

“Welcome to Death’s Rest Hollow.” Tango said, motioning at the opening that had laid hidden behind the stone slab. “Resting place of the crew of the Lorelay. Please, be respectful.”

Impulse glanced to their companions who all nodded. The gravity to Tango’s voice had left little reason to question him. It was clear this hidden mausoleum contained people he’d held dear. With their confirming nods Tango turned towards the entrance, taking a torch from the wall and lighting it. The old kindling sprung life in a sharp burst. With that, they descended. The tunnel was cut carefully into the stone, there were channels cut into the walls, those deep indents each holding a set of bones wrapped in long disintegrated cloth. The place was eerily still, but somewhere in the distance Impulse could hear water. A dripping, a soft motion somewhere far ahead.

The tunnel curved and sloped in a gentle spiraling descent into the depths of the crypt. Each of the simple resting places had a name carved below it, Impulse paused to read a few, but found himself somewhat staggered each time. He felt like he related the name to someone in his current life, but then couldn’t place it as soon as he looked away. It was enough to make it feel as if he’d had some of the same friends repeatedly through his lives. That realization was strangely comforting in a way and he clung to that feeling above the others.

“What makes this crew so special?” Jevin asked, his voice soft, nothing judging, just curious.

“Resting here? They’re just bones now. However they’re the bones that once carried the souls of my friends. So they get a place of respect, even if I cross paths with those souls with new lives. I remember all that’s come before, I won’t forget.”

“How do you deal with this?” Doc spoke up softly after a while, his tone holding more of a level respect than anything.

“What do you mean?” Tango asked quietly.

“Losing everyone to time.” Doc said, honestly curious and… possibly a little worried.

“Like I said, I’ll cross paths with them again. I’ll always have Impulse, that’s reason enough to keep moving forward.” Tango explained, his tone holding a deeper peace than one might expect.

“How do you know?” Jevin pressed, curiosity quipped.

“With Impulse? I always know him by his eyes. Everyone else? It’s little pieces of their personality that don’t change, things that are constant, things that are so sharply unique to them… like the core of their being. I never know for sure, but it feels close enough to be enough.” Tango offered, seeming to struggle a little to find the right words.

Doc hummed in reply, sounding like he was considering that information, while Jevin just shrugged. Impulse wasn’t sure how to gauge exactly how the forest spirit of a man had taken that. They lapsed back into relative silence as they worked their way down the ever widening coil of a crypt. Eventually though, the ground leveled out, the hall widening a bit and they reached a low, roughly carved archway. The sounds of water were louder now, the smell of thick moss and almost stagnant seawater permeating the air.

They stepped through the arch and Tango stepped to the side, holding the torch high, though there were traces of sunlight trickling in through some cracks above. Tango was careful where he stepped. The cavern was huge, housing a hidden basin large enough for a full sized ship to more comfortably… of which there was one. The dock was old, mostly of carved stone but nearest the ship it was wood and raised another step.

A strange feeling washed over Impulse and he headed towards the ship at a soft pace, his eyes following the shape of the vessel with familiarity. It felt like… it felt like coming home. Impulse couldn’t deny the feeling, the swell in his chest, the warmth he felt. He knew he’d never seen it in person in this life and yet… here he was, moving to step aboard like he’d done it a thousand times before.

He felt Tango’s arm on his, though, forcing him to pause.

“Careful, Master. She’s been docked here for hundreds of years.” Tango warned softly. Impulse glanced to Tango and it did nothing to chase away what he felt, did nothing to quell the long quiet emotions the ship now evoked and with a small nod he moved to step off the dock and onto the deck.

All at once, in a wash, he felt so many memories being stirred deeply within, deeply through his soul, this ship, it had meant so much to him, to his crew. This ship had been his home, that crew had been his family, there was nothing in the world to compete. He found himself treading lightly, inspecting the Lorelay with keen eyes, despite not being the least bit knowledgeable about ships in this life. He felt like that didn’t matter, that the wellbeing of the ship was something he would just  _ know _ and sure enough…

“The enchantments have held up well, the wood all seems to be intact but…” He glanced up, noticing the lack of sails, his mind wandering back to the graves they’d passed by. “You… used the sails as shrouds.”

“It seemed most fitting, she is buried with her crew, her captain.” Tango said softly, quiet but right at Impulse’s side. Something about his words, the thought that the ship was fully well and retired, never to crest the seas again… it hurt somewhere deep down.

“I… see.” Impulse said softly, looking back around again. It seemed he’d just have to accept that, just have to let the sleeping ship rest. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, letting logic win out. After all, there was no need for the ship, the hunters weren’t sailors, weren’t pirates. Slowly he opened his eyes, sighing softly.

“We should get what we came for.” Tango said, drawing Impulse’s attention.

“Wait… what did we come here for, anyway?” Impulse asked, suddenly confused, he remembered the items on the list but… none made sense for  _ this _ specific place.

“Elderwood.” Tango said, motioning to the entirety of the ship. All over again Impulse found himself wishing to just sail the ship out to sea, to just take the ship with them. He understood though, that it wasn’t what Tango meant and with a soft sigh Impulse walked towards the ship’s wheel, examining things closer, climbing the steps to the navigation deck while on the lookout for a loose piece. 

Nothing stood out though and he found his way to the wheel itself, beautifully crafted, a knotwork of gold inlaid in the face of the wheel. Ever so gently he took hold of two of the wheel’s handles. With a soft push of will he cast the protective enchantment back a bit, then pulled the handle free of the wheel. He felt sick doing that to the poor Lorelay, whispering an apology as he willed the enchantments back over the wheel.

He didn’t even consider how he knew how her magic worked… he just  _ did. _

With a steadying breath he tucked the handle away in his coat pocket and turned to walk back down the stairs. As he did he felt a strange sort of disconnection with reality again. Things shifted and swayed, the ship rocking on the waves, bright moonlight, cries of pain, panic. His gaze swept across the deck, he saw both present and past, making his head spin. He saw his crew… they were dying.

He…

He was dying.

Impulse stumbled at the last step, falling. Both instances Tango was there, catching him, holding him tight in that timeless embrace. He fell heavily into it, unable to fully decipher present from past. The words ‘master’ and ‘captain’ overlaying perfectly, dripping with worry and fear. He couldn’t find the ability to respond. He felt himself being dragged, lifted, carried away….

And then the memory diverged from the present, the past lifting away like a veil, he was on the stone dock, looking up at Tango and the others, not his crew… his current traveling companions.  _ None of them had been his crew aside from Tango.  _ He was somewhat relieved by that, he felt like it helped snap him fully back to reality.

“Are you alright?” Tango was asking, clearly not the first time.

“Yeah… yeah… what… happened to the crew? To… the Captain?” Impulse asked softly.

“A betrayal… the foodstores were poisoned. Out of desperation Monster and I tried to save you and False… I turned her, she turned you. It failed, obviously.” Tango said heavily.

“Did you figure out who the betrayer was?” Doc asked, glancing from Impulse to Tango.

“No… but it was none of the crew, someone at our trusted port… seems most likely.” Tango explained, hugging Impulse a little tighter and Impulse all but buried himself in that embrace. However a rustling of wings caught his attention and his gaze snapped up. With no sails on the ship it was easy to catch sight of a single raven, sitting in the rigging, watching them.

_ It was back. _

_ ’Tango… it’s back.’ _ Impulse noted softly.

_ ’I see it Master… I do not trust it.’ _ Tango replied, Impulse could feel tension in the vampire’s muscles. Slowly Tango stood upright, pulling Impulse to his feet with him. Impulse, with his hands still resting on Tango’s arms, arms still wrapped about him, the Hunter looked to the bird watching them.

“What are you? What do you want?” Impulse demanded. He didn’t expect an answer and yet… 

The raven lept from it’s post, flying towards them, then as it neared it  _ changed _ it shifted. All at once He and Tango were knocked apart but Impulse recovered fast, drawing his sword. The figure rounded on him, it was… He could hardly believe his eyes as they met the red glow of…

Of…

_ Bdubs. _

“You… you’re…  **you’re a vampire.** ” Impulse couldn’t quite contain his shock.

“How am I not surprised he’s found some way around the curse.” EX snarled from nearby, Impulse wasn’t sure what he meant, but there was no time now to ask.

“I really hate to do this.” Bdubs said apologetically before darting forward, Impulse swung his sword and it clashed with a pair of Bdubs’ own daggers.

“Then don’t!” Impulse snapped at him but Bdubs’ gave him a sad smile.

“I’m sorry… but it’s time for you to die…  _ again. _ ” With that the Vampire broke their stalemate but Impulse was fast, blocking the next flurry of strikes, he was careful, doing his best to avoid getting hit.

“You won’t touch him.” Tango’s voice snarled and as Impulse blocked another strike, was forced back another step. Hands appeared from behind Bdubs, taking hold of his shoulders and ripping him back. Impulse used the distraction to dart forward and land a slash across the vampire’s abdomen. All too quickly the opponent was spun away as Tango twisted hard and threw Bdubs onto the deck of the ship. Bdubs was on his feet fast, rushing them but Tango called out.

“Get em, Lorelay!” At the Vampire Lord’s words there was a snapping sound from the rigging and swinging like a dozen whips, the ropes flew down. One moment Bdubs was rushing them, the next he was howling in pain and being pulled back, hanging helplessly in the air.

Impulse was both startled and not to see the ship respond, this felt new and yet… she’d felt too alive for this to truly be out of the question. Bdubs snarled and twisted, cutting himself free as Tango rushed in to attack. A trident flew by, striking Bdubs hard and sending him rolling across the deck. Impulse hesitated to follow, considering the ship’s effect on him, he realized it may not be wise to set foot aboard again. He got close though, watching the battle and reaching for his crossbow.

Bdubs rolled to his feet and ripped the trident free, using it to block Tango’s attack before the weapon vanished from his hands. It had returned to Doc who was now on board as well, charging. Jevin had a bow drawn and headed up to the navigation deck for a clear shot crossways from Impulse and Impulse leveled his own crossbow. He let fly at the same time as Jevin and the vampire stumbled as the arrows hit home in his other shoulder and side. At Tango’s call the Lorelay snapped her rigging down again, entangling the fighting vampire and leaving him open for another hefty blow of Tango’s own sword.

“ **Stop!** ” EX’s voice thundered out, forcing all combatants to pause before the attacking vampire could be slain.

“Why?” Tango demanded, not letting the other vampire out of his sight.

“Because my brother may become much more dangerous if you do. Trust me on this, we’d be more wise to take this man as a prisoner.” EX stated firmly.

“Oh, yeah, I like that idea much better! Take me as a prisoner, I’ll be good!” Bdubs said enthusiastically,  _ cheerfully _ even.

“You seem awfully eager.” Tango grumbled.

“Look, I didn’t want to attack you guys in the first place, okay? I just want to live a peaceful life but… that’s clearly not Xisuma’s agenda.” Bdubs said heavily, sounding… tired.

“Alright… fine, we take him with us.” Impulse stated, lowering his crossbow.

Tango cast him a concerned look but nodded, making sure Bdubs was properly bound. Together the lot of them filed off the ship, returning to the carved stone dock.

“I suppose now we wait until nightfall and head out?” Jevin asked.

“All we can do now, we have to transport two vampires.” Doc muttered, looking Bdubs over with heavy consideration.

“Hey, I can be small for travel!” Bdubs protested.

“It’s not like he can escape in the daylight.” Jevin pointed out thoughtfully.

“I don’t trust it.” Tango muttered.

“I won’t run, You have my word.” Bdubs insisted.

“Fine… let’s get going.” Impulse said and waited for Tango to release Bdubs from his binding so he could shift to bat form. He was quite a bit smaller as a bat than a raven. Tango tied the bat up, making sure he couldn’t move before tossing him unceremoniously into Impulse’s pack. With a huff the Vampire Lord turned and led the way back into the crypt.

Impulse glanced back at the ship, a longing feeling pulling at his heart. Honestly… it hurt to leave her behind, leave her in this state. With a small sigh he stepped back over close to the ship, resting a hand on her hull.

“Goodbye, Lorelay.” He said softly and part of him swore he could feel a soft wave of sadness from the ship. Slowly he let his hand slide away and he turned to follow the others. It was quiet as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a good ship <3


	8. Trappings of Freedom

The group had fallen fairly quiet since leaving the crypt. Impulse couldn’t shake the heaviness in his heart that place had instilled in him. His mind more clouded by thoughts of the ship, threads of the past, then what was right before him. He was alert enough not to fall victim to the jungle. Any conversation of his companions was lost on him though. Finally they reached the horses again, Jevin’s stag still dwelling near them, almost protectively. Being out in open plains again, it pulled Impulse back to the present a little stronger and he found himself almost anxious to return home. Home…

Home being…

Tek Castle…

_ Not Lorelay. _

To the guild….

_ Not the pirates. _

Impulse shook his head, feeling like he almost had to pull himself apart from his past self. He couldn’t help wondering how similar he was to his captain former self. It was almost unsettling, the way the past reached out to drag him back down, to pull him in. It was inescapable, at least by his own volition. 

He’d gotten so drawn into his own thoughts that as they rode back the way they came, he wasn’t pulled free of it until someone touched his arm. He blinked glanzing up then over and in that quick sweep of his eyes he saw Jevin on his stag ahead of them on the path. Next to Impulse was Doc with a concerned expression.

“You’ve been very quiet since setting foot on that ship.” Doc noted.

“It’s… hard to explain. There’s a lot on my mind.” Impulse offered.

“Because of some old, enchanted ship in a cave?” Doc questioned and Impulse sighed.

“Yes… because she’s more than that. The grave at the top of the volcano? It’s… mine. The grave of her captain.” Impulse explained slowly, still struggling with the implications of his own repeating mortality.

“Oh… I see, that would explain a lot really.” Doc said thoughtfully, looking back to the path ahead. He didn’t press the issue further, to Impulse’s surprise. Doc had been unendingly curious, to the point of lacking tact with his questions. Now though, that seemed to be enough of an answer to satisfy him, as if he was starting to piece together what he wanted to know.

Impulse let the conversation fall there, glancing out ahead where EX was walking alongside Jevin’s stag. The two were chatting and seemed quite at ease in each other’s company. It was almost reminiscent of how Zloy and Pixl were before… Before Zloy was taken from them. In all honesty Impulse wondered if Pixl and Zloy would ever be the same. From what he’d seen of the two… it was rough. He couldn’t imagine being in a similar situation with Tango, though at the same time the two of them had possibly suffered worse.

He shook his head, casting the thoughts aside. Now wasn’t the time to be getting distracted or wrapped up in such things. He shifted his focus, aiming to be more alert, they still had a ways to go, they needed to pass back through the forest where they’d met Jevin. However, they had barely reached it by the time the sun was setting and Jevin seemed hesitant to go back inside.

“We can camp here.” Impulse offered, getting down from his horse and giving it a gentle pat.

“Yeah… suits me just fine.” Jevin said, eyeing the woods that had likely been much more of a prison than a home.

“I don’t think it will try to keep you again, curses don’t normally work that way.” EX stated from beside Jevin as everyone else dismounted.

“I… don’t know that I’m sure about that.” Jevin muttered, that almost grumpy tone settling back in.

“Well we don’t have to find out until tomorrow do we?” EX asked, glancing Impulse’s way.

“Yeah, but we have to pass through tomorrow, there’s no other way around.” Impulse said apologetically. He hoped EX was right, he had been so far so Impulse was finding it worthwhile to trust the ghostly prince’s intuition.

“No way except by sea.” Doc pointed out and Impulse’s attention snapped over to him, his thoughts falling back to the ship tucked away in the dark silence of her tomb.

“There isn’t enough of us to sail the Lorelay, even if she still had sails and any of us aside from Tango knew  _ how _ to sail.” Impulse pointed out, almost more for himself than Doc.

“I’m aware, but the route  _ does _ exist, we just can’t use it.” Doc pointed out.

“Then what’s the point of bringing it up?” Jevin asked, the irritation in his tone a little more pronounced. Doc only shrugged though, unphased.

Impulse just shook his head and set about getting a campfire started, there was no point in trying to reason with Doc’s brand of logic. Instead he focused on warming some food and keeping an eye on his pack. He knew as soon as the last traces of that hot ass motherfucker in the sky was gone that the vampires would be awake. He could already feel the tension that would bring with their enthusiastic prisoner.

Sure enough, he was right. With the sky above painted a deep blue with little pinpoints of light far above, the moon not quite gracing the horizon yet, the vampires stirred. Tango was out of the pack first, taking normal form quickly to reach in and remove the bat. Bonds were adjusted and Bdubs was allowed to take his natural form, somber and quiet, it seemed he’d behave.

“So have-” Jevin started to speak.

“How was-” EX said at the same time, both pausing to look at each other. Impulse smirked a little at the exchange.

“You first…” Jevin said quietly and the fallen prince nodded.

“How was life in the forest?” EX asked, tilting his head slightly. Even with the way he was semi transparent and a wash of all one color tone, the curiosity in his eyes was easy to read as genuine.

“Quiet mostly, boring more than anything. I guess in a way I learned a lot of things but I’m not sure how useful any of it will be now that I’m free. If… I remain free.” Jevin noted.

“I still don’t think the forest will continue to hold you. It’s let you go now, either it’s done with you or the curse is broken. Hard to say which.” EX noted thoughtfully.

“You say that now… but we’ll see. So… what was it like, being a prince?” Jevin asked, his tone lightening away from it’s natural grumpy sounding tone. Perking slightly in real curiosity. EX let out a long sigh, sitting back a little as he looked past Jevin, almost like he was looking into the past itself.

“It isn’t… what most would think. It is not an easy life. It is a life of dedication and servitude, of training to become something even more depended on. Life as a prince is a life without freedom, so that the people may live in peace instead. The life of a prince is one without personal choice. At least, that’s how it was supposed to be. The people were supposed to come first. When that doesn’t happen, when a king forgets, well, that’s when a kingdome dies.” EX explained.

“So… it’s not something you miss, from the sound of it.” Jevin stated, gently reaching over to rest a hand on EX’s arm. It was enough to jolt the ghost back to the present, still not used to being able to be touched, from the looks of things.

“Not really, the ages I spent locked away in a tomb of salt was the most freedom I had known, while being the smallest cage I had ever lived in… well, existed in. I was there for what felt like an eternity, nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company. With no clear indication of how much time passed, I could only ponder the very universe. I don’t know if any of the conclusions I came to might be true, but it was at least something to do.” He said thoughtfully.

“Well, now that you’re here… now that you’re free and I’m hopefully free… maybe we can test those theories together.” Jevin offered softly.

“I… would enjoy that.” EX said, giving Jevin a soft look that matched his tone. There was something shared between them in that moment, something warm, something Impulse was fairly sure he understood. He glanced at Tango then, seeing the one that warmed his heart watching their extra guest with the sharp gaze of a cat.

Bdubs however seemed to be more intent on listening to Jevin and EX’s conversation, there was some sort of quiet pain in his expression. Like a longing for something that didn’t exist. Across the fire Doc just looked bored.

Impulse sighed, he was more than a little on edge, the group had more than doubled in size since he, Tango and Doc had set out. They’d gone for ingredients… not people. Yet here they were. He took out the list, looking it over again and crossing out the elderwood. Glancing back up again, at the woods, they’d pass through tomorrow… he found himself pondering the Whispering Mountains. The place he’d only ever read about in books and seen marked on maps. He’d never been there, never known anyone who’d gone there. Not even TFC had gone near those odd, glowing mountains. Yet here they were, this rag tag group of travelers, heading there.

The books were old, so Impulse wasn’t entirely sure what all they might face going there, who or what might reside there. It was entirely unknown and that left him more than a little anxious. Of course, the amount of unknowns they’d faced and survived already did offer a little bit of comfort that they could handle a great deal. He let out a long sigh, pushing all that aside. Really, there was enough to worry about in the present, they’d have to take things as they came, he knew that. For the exact moment, it was time to sleep. As much as he just wanted to snuggle with Tango and drift off he knew he’d have to just make do with having him close by and distracted.

With a tired sigh Impulse laid back, staring up at the endless stars above. Stars that he’d seen a thousand times before…

That he’d see a thousand… times… again…

Stars…

The void of blue tinged black…

…

…

Shifted to a sky of deep red.

With stars too big, too bright.

Yet not bright enough.

Stars that cast an odd haze across the sky…

Yet gave no light.

Slowly…

Slowly…

His gaze fell from the sky, to his surroundings.

To the trees that stood just a little too tall, twisted and bent and visible over the castle walls… to the walls that were warped and discolored, he stood in the courtyard of Tek Castle… but the castle… as he looked it over, as his eyes drifted across the keep, was just… wrong. The building of stone was twisted and bent, swaying out to the side before reaching towards the sky again. All of the colors, the hues looked like they’d been brightened far too much then washed out, leaving them distorted and out of place.

Impulse took a step forward, it was like moving through water, but there was none. Just the air itself resisting his passage like walking on the bottom of a lake. Despite that, it wasn’t hard to breathe as one might have expected. Smells… smells were all wrong as well. The castle normally had an outlying scent of ash because of the burnt forest just beyond, yet here, all he could smell was fragrant grasses and wild herbs. It was so very out of place, not a bad scent, but unnervingly misplaced. Like what he was seeing wasn’t what was really there. Or perhaps the world around him was trying too hard to hide it’s nature from him.

Uncertain what else to do, he continued forward, heading into the keep. Through twisting shadows and tendrils of darkness. The inside of the keep was just as distorted as outside, with the walls twisting unnaturally and the tapestries curling like outstretched claws. There were whispers from somewhere, people just out of sight, Impulse felt watched… judged.

There was a loud clatter and Impulse turned, the doors had slammed closed behind him. The light in the room grew fainter, the whispers grew louder, he was able to start making out what some of them said.

_ 'We shouldn't have trusted him.' _

_ 'This will be the death of us all.' _

_ 'It's his fault.' _

_ 'Should have let the vampire burn.' _

_ 'We're in this situation because of him.' _

_ 'We're gonna die, there's no hope now.' _

It… those voices…

That was his guild.

They sounded a mix of angry and despairing, he wasn't sure what had happened. He found himself rushing through the ever increasing darkness, calling for them, worry and fear gripping him in equal measure. That was, until some _ one _ was gripping him and his fear spiked all the higher. He had no idea where he'd come from but suddenly Xisuma had hold of him, red eyes glowing in the darkness and fangs catching what little light there was.

Struggling… he couldn't escape.

Fangs sinking into his neck… he screamed. He screamed and he thrashed.

The grip on him was unwavering yet somewhere along the way it changed. Suddenly the sensation of a bite was gone, replaced by the gentle circles being rubbed on his back and even softer words carrying into his mind. He was still too panicked to process what Tango was saying at first but just recognizing his voice chased some of the fear away. He curled against Tango, clinging to him but not realizing he was still screaming until he found himself breathless. It was then, finally, he realized he was awake.

Shifting slightly in Tango's arms he was able to meet the Vampire's gaze, those deep red orbs glowing softly against the darkness. The cloak of stars behind him glittered in a naturally colored sky and finally Impulse started to relax.

"And here I thought you hunters were fearless." Bdubs' voice cut through the darkness and Impulse tensed. There was something to that tone but he couldn't tell what it was.

' _ ignore him. _ ' Tango spoke softly into Impulse's mind.

"You alright?" Jevin's voice came next and Impulse glanced that way. The campfire had long gone out but he could easily see the gelatinous man since EX was draped around his shoulders, causing him to glow. The ghost himself was glowing faintly, enough he could be seen. Both were casting Impulse a concerned look.

“I… yeah, I’m fine.” Impulse offered, trying not to flinch at the crack in his own voice. He glanced to the others, trying to gauge the mood of the group. Doc was looking rather contemplative, arms crossed, there wasn’t any judgment but not really any concern either, it seemed more curious than anything. Under Doc, was Bdubs, pinned to the ground by the construct, his face was buried in the grass at this point so Impulse couldn’t see his expression.

“Perhaps we should continue on, I don’t think any of us are going to be sleeping soundly enough to bother.” Doc noted after a few moments of silence followed Impulse’s words.

Impulse could only nod, somewhat relieved, he didn’t find himself particularly keen on the idea of sleeping after that. Tango moved to stand and Impulse let his lover pull him up with him. Quickly camp was packed up, Bdubs bound and slung over the back of Impulse’s horse. Impulse using the quiet little spell to secure the bindings against the vampire’s magic. He wasn’t sure how well it would hold on a vampire lord, those had always been deemed a kill rather than capture, but… Glancing to EX he knew why that wasn’t an option. He wasn’t about to argue the murdered prince’s advice.

Having Tangmink perched on his shoulder was comforting enough not to worry too much though, the presence of the old soul that loved him so dearly… it wasn’t something to be rivaled. With Tango no longer starved Impulse found himself unable to be concerned about the seemingly willing hostage being a danger. Gently Impulse reached with a free hand to stroke Tangmink’s coat, the other hand holding the reins. Together the group made their way back into the old woods. Jevin looked tense, rightly so, Impulse knew, but EX was right there with him, not taking a hand off of the other man.

Time seemed to crawl by excruciatingly slow in this place, no sign of the sun when Impulse felt like it  _ should _ be rising. He didn’t question it though, knowing this forest was strange in it’s own right, besides, as thick as it was, it was likely they wouldn’t notice the dawn until the sun was higher in the sky. Still, that was a concern for Tango, he worried about his lover getting caught in the sun a third time. How many times would his luck hold? How many times could he cheat a fiery death at the hands of the sun itself. The thought made Impulse’s heart twist painfully in his chest. He didn’t want to live to see the day Tango didn’t… he’d already come too close to that fate, he didn’t think he could bear what it would feel like if it were true.

As those dark thoughts started to swirl ever darker Impulse felt a light tug on his ear and glanced over to see Tangmink watching him thoughtfully before rubbing his little furry face against Impulse’s cheek. The fur being sleek and soft, the gesture was comforting and Impulse let out a long, tired sigh. He petted Tango once more, gently running his nails through the silky fur.

“The sun’s rising.” Jevin said a moment later, startling Impulse slightly, he’d almost forgotten his traveling companions. Still, it was enough to remind him of the plan and he brought his horse to a stop as the others did, getting down and letting Bdubs free of his bindings just long enough for him to shift forms. Once Bdubs was a bat once more Impulse decided to return the bindings in place and Tango looked a bit relieved for it. Still, he scrambled into the pack after Bdubs was placed inside to continue keeping a close watch on their prisoner as well as to stay clear of the sun.

Instantly Impulse missed his presence on his shoulder, but the safety of the pack was more important. Back up on the horse… they continued on. Still mostly silent, though he did hear Jevin and EX talking very quietly. The tone and level made it clear it was a private conversation so Impulse made no move to interrupt. After all, he knew Jevin was nervous to be back in this forest and he really wondered if EX’s hunches would be correct again.

Sunlight beat down on the leaves far above casting light that scattered and dispersed through many, many layers of leaves to finally leave only a glow above. It was beautiful in a somehow eerie way, the whole forest was quieter than he felt it should be, yet at the same time it wasn’t. There was just enough rustling and chirping to remind him that animals were around, just a bit farther away. Perhaps it was because of how unused the road was, perhaps it was because no humans dared venture in here if they could help it. Perhaps that was why. Whatever it was, he couldn’t help feeling relieved when the border of the forest came into view ahead, when the sight of thinned trees and the meadow beyond was in clear sight.

He glanced over to Jevin, who was ridged in his saddle, the graceful stag not faltering in its steady gait. EX was still settled on the mount behind Jevin, hands resting lightly on Jevin’s arms, head rested on the other’s shoulder. Jevin glowed softly from all the contact but didn’t seem to mind. Vaguely Impulse wondered if it was at all comforting. Like Tangmink on his own shoulder earlier.

He shakes the thought aside, turning his attention ahead, Doc has already broken free of the treeline. There, out in the soft grasses of the meadow, he’s turned his horse around, watching his companions. Impulse follows suit, turning his horse after leaving the forest, watching as Jevin’s stag passes right over the border and out into the meadow without hindrance. As if there was never any mystical hold on the gelatinous man to begin with.

The change in Jevin’s demeanor was instant, the way he looked back, then forward again, the shock and relief on his face.

“I’m… I’m well and truly free! It was no mistake I’m… I’m…” Jevin stated, bewilderment heavy in his tone.

“You’re not bound to the forest anymore.” EX supplied, a sly smile on his face.

“You’re right… I… There’s so much to check on, so many places to go I…” He looked around, seeming almost overwhelmed.

“Why don’t we start by sticking with the guys who haven’t been trapped for an indeterminate amount of time?” EX suggested softly and Jevin nodded, looking back to Impulse.

“If you’ll have me, still.”

“Of course, nothing’s changed. You’re still welcome to travel with us.” Impulse assured him, patting the air.

“Thank you.” Jevin said softly and with that they were moving again.

\--

Crystalline hills rise before them, a jagged, broken landscape spilling out from the mountain path they were following. The massive spires and spikes of crystal glowed and shimmered a green blue in the fading light. Even at this distance, Impulse could hear the distant, mournful cries of the souls trapped there. It made his skin crawl. No book, no drawing, could truly capture the absolute anguish that weighed in the very air of this place. He couldn’t help but wonder how this place came to be, no one he’d known knew for sure, but then…

He glanced to his companions, to Jevin and EX, the ghostly prince might know, or have some idea perhaps. After all, he was older than current maps. Perhaps some of the secrets of the past he held would shed light on this place. From the look of pain and fear crossing Jevin’s face… perhaps he, too, knew.

Suddenly Jevin was urging his stag onward at a faster pace, the beast breaking into a near wreckless run. Impulse was quick to spur his horse to follow after. Rest had been short lived when they camped in the meadow, but it was enough to have sharpened his reaction time. He wasn’t too worried about meeting his or his horse's parel at the hands of one of those spikes of glowing stone. Rather, he was more concerned with losing Jevin in the jagged maze that spilled out further and further, reaching higher and higher. The crystals glowed, spiking out randomly, their smooth surfaces reflective. It would be far too easy to lose one’s way here. To become impossibly lost in a place like this, with so many droning voices crying out from their prismatic prisons… surely it would only lead one to join them.

So he followed Jevin, he could hear Doc close behind in the wild chase. It was unclear what had so ensnared Jevin’s attention but he raced in with something near desperation that struck a cord of dread deep in Impulse. Whatever this was… it couldn’t be anything but bad, he was sure. All too soon, his thoughts were confirmed as Jevin brought his mount to a sudden stop in the middle of the crystalline chasm. He dismounted, looking around, a horror filled expression on his face. He turned this way and that, desperation filling the motions before he dropped to his knees, screaming out in misery. The agonized, anguished tone rivaling the mournful cries of the trapped spirits.

EX moved to kneel beside Jevin, resting a hand on his shoulder, it was hard to say if the attempt at comforting was noticed with the way Jevin folded in on himself, sobbing softly.

“What…. What happened?” Doc asked, sounding entirely confused. EX sighed, looking up at them.

“This was a city, once.” The prince explained in a somber tone as if that was enough to make it all make sense.

Considering they were just a day’s hard ride from the forest Jevin had been trapped in, perhaps it did… his reaction, Impulse was fairly sure his would be the same if they returned to Tech castle to find it and the guild destroyed.

It was an unpleasant thought really and he wished there was some way to ease Jevin’s sorrow, but there wasn’t likely to be. So silent he remained, their companions quietly standing by, waiting patiently for the other to gather himself again once the grieving had poured its largest bout.

“I… I can’t believe… it’s all gone.” Jevin muttered after a while.

“The world has changed in our absence. I am certain my home is long gone too, after all, neither place resides on a map anymore. Gone from the memory of the living, the world having faced enough changes to lose parts of history itself. We are what remains, so it is up to us to carry on the memory.” EX explained, still kneeling beside Jevin, a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah… yeah… let’s just… get what we came for and get out of here.” Jevin said uneasily, he sounded like he might be ill at any moment.

Impulse nodded and turned his attention to finding a loose piece of crystal. Luckily it wasn’t hard to find. Just laying beside some of the larger spires and glowing just as magnificently. He picked it up and was instantly shaken to his core by the intensity. Shrill, agonize screeches rang in his ears, rattled around inside his head. It felt like the very soul trapped inside that shard of stone was trying to tear its way into his mind. 

He was dazed, frozen in place, unable to tuck the stone into his pack, though considering its effects that might not bode well for the vampires hiding there. Luckily though, he felt someone catch his wrist and he didn’t resist when the crystal was tugged. He blinked, the screams elevated once the crystal was out of his hand. He saw just in time as Doc folded the flap of his own pack over the glowing crystal.

“You alright?” Doc asked.

“I think so.” Impulse nodded, taking a steadying breath.

Jevin was already back up on his mount, his expression set in a stoic focus. The sun had set so the light around them came entirely from the crystals. Still, the vampires remained quiet in Impulse’s pack. The screaming must be worse for their more sensitive ears he realized and he quickly headed for his horse. Together they started riding out of the twisting maze of jagged stone.

The group was silent, Jevin looked to be silently grieving, EX doing his best to try and offer comfort. It was a heart wrenching sight and Impulse wished there was anything to lift that depth of pain. He wished there were some words that would ease the pain but there was none, not for loss, especially of that severity. Ever louder the cries of the damned seemed to get as the sky above darkened, turning to a strange, muddy blue haze lacking in stars. It unnerved Impulse and he felt all the more need to get out of the area, but moving at a more careful, somber pace now, he wasn’t sure how long that would take.

As they passed by some of the tallest spires he could hear a cracking suddenly, the cries taking a more sinister edge. Looking up his heart jumped into his throat, the spires cracking, shattering in large, sharp shards that came raining down with a vengeance.

“Lookout!” Impulse cried, spurring his horse into a gallop, he heard Doc curse beside him and the thundering of hooves as the beasts launched into faster motion. His heart raced in time with the thunderous sound as the shards started crashing to the ground, hitting other spires and shattering them too. There was a glittering, glowing spray that might have been beautiful if not for how  _ deadly _ it was.

They were nearly clear, smaller shards raining out from impacts and showering him but the larger spires were being left behind.

Almost clear….

Almost.

Then came the sharp, pained cry from behind and he looked back in time to see Jevin fall, his stag tumbling to the ground as well. At first Impulse thought the beast had been hit, but it hadn’t.

No.

Jevin had.

EX let out a cry of absolute despair, tinged with shock. The ghost collapsed beside Jevin. The last few large shards fell from up on high, shattering around them, pieces flying through EX but he seemed not to notice.

Impulse pulled hard on the reins, forcing his mount to turn around and slow. His blood ran cold as he got a better look at the scene before him. He slipped down from his mount to kneel beside Jevin, the gelatinous man writing in pain. One shard, as big around and long as Impulse’s arm, sharpening to the tip of a blade at either end; had lodged its way through Jevin’s torso. Almost clear blue liquid spilled from the wound around the shard. The shard was stabbed right through where a heart would be in a human mortal. Jevin was gasping and squirming, unable to get enough of a breath to scream but it was clear from his expression he wanted to. His hands were shaking and Impulse realized the man was quickly losing strength as his life’s blood poured out on the ground.

“No… No no nono…. Not now… Not like this!” the ghostly prince’s voice cracked as the words trembled forth.

Jevin tried to say something, his lips stumbled over the shape of words but with no air or strength to voice them. There was a jilted look in his eyes, they held so much emotion, so much pain, the devastation of losing everything. Of his life being robbed from him. The crystal lodged in his chest was slowly taking on a stronger blue hue.

“Hold on, please… I’ve only just found you.” EX said softly, his voice losing its strength as the despair took a deeper hold on him, as hopelessness seemed to settle in.

“There… there has to be something we can do…” Impulse said, his mind racing as he took in every detail of the scene, scrounging for  _ anything _ that could possibly help.

“These… these damn crystals are trying to steal his soul.” EX managed to growl, his ghostly form trembling with anger and frustration.

Doc dropped down to his knees behind Jevin, then looked to Impulse.

“Hold him steady.” With that he took hold of the glowing shard. Quickly Impulse reached out to take hold of Jevin’s arm, holding it with one hand and the other hand against Jevin’s back. Then Doc was tugging, Jevin twitched from the pain before the shard was ripped free, losing its excessive blue glow as soon as it was out of reach. Jevin shivered and trembled as Impulse gently laid him flat. The massive hole in his chest was pouring now, there was no stopping it, at least, not in a way Impulse knew how to handle.

Jevin’s lips twitched, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried, struggled, desperate to breathe, his eyes were wide yet glassy. It was clear that he didn’t have long left. Impulse’s heart twisted painfully as he glanced to EX, he understood the despair on the ghost’s face all too well. He wished he didn’t and he wished this wasn’t happening, but it was and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. He felt so powerless, so useless.

Then…

Then Jevin went still, it felt too sudden, too soon, yet it also made sense.

It made sense for his weakened body to just…

Stop.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The remaining of them… fell to silence…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A weight held the group.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Until… one sound…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


An agonized wail.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despair wasn’t a strong enough word… for the sound that EX made.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of a heart breaking…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That chilled Impulse to his very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've struggled a little with this chapter, that's why it's a bit short. I hope you all still enjoyed it anyway!


	9. Home

Bright, glowing tears trailed down EX’s face as he fell silent, tears that fell to the ground and splashed with more physicality than they had any right to. Impulse was too shaken to realize what that meant, to recognize just what those tears were. Clearly though, Doc did. As the construct of a man was fast to dig in his pack and produce a bottle. Impulse cast a glare at the other, it was hardly tactful, yet with the way the glowing tears fell and settled into the bottle Impulse realized there may well be good reason to Doc’s actions. He couldn’t bring himself to ask about it though, not right now.

Not after this.

His gaze fell back to the ground, where the puddle of blue seemed to grow as Jevin seemed to dissolve before their eyes. Would his soul be free? Was it trapped? Would he get another chance at life like Impulse himself had over and over? He had no idea. All he knew was the weight of his heart for EX, Impulse had been lucky, he knew, that Tango was a vampire.

“Wh- who died? You guys look so dreary, is this a funeral or something?” Jevin’s voice rang out against the near silence. A stark contrast against the cries of the damned trapped in the crystals.

“J-Jevin?” EX’s voice was soft, seeming almost afraid of getting his hopes up as he looked up.

Impulse blinked in disbelief of his own. There, where Jevin’s body had mostly melted away, remained one rather shapeless blob of blue, though it took some slight solidarity as it looked back up at them. Jevin… about the size of a cat, but alive. Much like the slime beings that existed in other places in the world, being stabbed had just made him smaller, though he hadn’t split into multiple.

At this point Impulse was done questioning how these things existed and how they worked, he was just glad that Jevin was still alive. He watched as EX scooted a little closer to scoop Jevin up into his arms. The now much smaller slime glowed brilliantly, almost outclassing the crystals all around.

“You’re… not gone.” EX said softly, bewildered.

“I’m not exactly sure what just happened but I don’t like it here.” Jevin said, looking up at EX, slightly melting over EX’s arms as he looked up at him.

“Yes, let’s go.” EX agreed, looking to Impulse and Doc. Impulse nodded, kneeling to scoop up Jevin’s gear before climbing back on his horse.

Quickly they were moving again, the stag waiting on them a few paces down the road. EX returned to riding on the back of the stag, more floating along with it than anything but it gave him a place to rest the blob of a love interest. Hooves beat the crystalline road until the sound finally changed, the glowing valley left behind as they climbed back into the mountains. The dull thud of stone under hoofbeats was a welcomed change and the further away they got the less of the trapped cries Impulse could hear.

\--

They camped near the pond, all tired having rested so little thus far. The vampires were both out of the pack again and TAngo was keeping a tense watch on Bdubs though it seemed likely he wasn’t going to run at this point. Impulse just wanted to hold Tango close and forget about the rough evening. He let it slide though, knowing Tango would rather make sure the group was safe from the potential assassin. Impulse glanced across the fire to where EX was settled, Jevin on his lap and the two talking softly. It was somewhat endearing to see the prince who was normally so proper and straight backed in a relaxed situation. To see the Prince shed that mantle for a little while and just enjoy the company of someone he cared about. Neither had been quite this level of informal before, perhaps nearly losing each other held their relationship in a new light.

He couldn’t be anything but happy for them though, glad they were both safe. Impulse knew well how close a call that had been. He glanced back, back up the road, towards the treacherously beautiful glow on the horizon. The souls trapped there, in that place that had once been Jevin’s home. Once a thriving town, of people he’d cared about, all twisted to rage by their shared misery. No one knew what happened, no one new how the place had come to be, but at least now they knew… knew that it was once a place people had lived. Knew that it had once been a place like so many others, of people living their lives and going from day to day… until they weren’t anymore.

What happened?

They may never know.

Impulse let out a long sigh as he turned back to his companions, quietly just wishing for this journey to end. He wanted the sturdy walls of the castle around him again. He wanted the sureness of his guild, of Rendog’s friendly banter, of False’s light teasing… of… home. It hadn’t bothered him as bad to be away with Tango always right there, but now with his lover so focused on keeping an eye on the potentially more powerful vampire, Impulse felt strangely alone. He shouldn’t, he knew, the others were around, Tango was right there. Yet… he wanted the trip to meet its end.

Perhaps it was the stress of all that had transpired. Perhaps it was the fact they’d gathered everything they needed. Perhaps it was the knowledge they were free to return now. Or perhaps… it was something else, something he hadn’t quite placed yet. An uneasiness, but for what?

What was it?

_ What was waiting on them? _

He shoved the thought aside, telling himself he was just tired, that nothing was wrong, they’d be safe inside the castle. Xisuma had no reason to pursue them. Right?

Right…

He settled in for the night, unable to stay awake. He shoved the unease and quiet dread aside. He pushed away the potential dangers, he had to rest or he wouldn’t be sharp enough for the trip, he knew. A few hours and he’d take a shift keeping watch while Doc rested. Even with EX and Tango there, with the potential for Bdubs to cause problems, and with Jevin weakened, they had to remain alert.

When it came time to get moving again just before dawn, Impulse had stared at the embers of the fire for a few hours already. His sleep had been heavy, dreamless. He didn’t feel all that well rested, if anything, he felt more worried. He felt that dread had grown stronger, the urgency to return home had grown. He felt like something…

Something was wrong.

Very…

Very…

**_Wrong._ **

He couldn’t help his nerves as they got back on the path. Spurring his horse into a quick pace. He ignored the curious glance from Doc, he didn’t have an explanation even if the construct asked. All at once the valley felt too big, the mountains too far, time felt as if it was dragging by cruelly slow. He kept resting a hand over his pack, desperately needing Tango’s reassurance but knowing the vampire was keeping up with Bdubs.

_ ‘Master, what is wrong? You’re on edge.’ _ Tango’s voice echoed in his mind after a while, almost startling him right off the horse. How quickly his inner doubts felt so foolish, how quickly he chided himself for not just… reaching out to the vampire lord like this.

_ ‘Something has gone wrong… I think, perhaps. I can feel something has gone wrong. Or… maybe my nerves have gotten the best of me. I’m not sure.’ _ He admitted.

_ ‘Try not to let it eat at you, there is no good in letting troubles stress you before we reach them.’ _ Tango pointed out, his tone soft, reassuring. Impulse felt ever so slightly soothed, at the same time though, he wanted nothing more than to hold Tango tight and shut out all the world. He wished their enemies weren’t so cunning, that they hadn’t been around every bend for so many  _ lives _ of his. He wasn’t sure how Tango was remaining calm, he wasn’t sure how the vampire lord dealt with all of this. It felt like things might be stacking further and further against them. Would the constant threat ever end as long as Xisuma lived? He didn’t think so.

Bdubs was playing along for now… but what if Tango’s sire returned?

Who else might be under Xisuma’s thumb that they had yet to even encounter?

_ ‘Master, it will be alright. One way or another, it will be alright.’ _ Tango’s voice interrupted the thoughts again drawing Impulse out of the spiral.

_ ‘Right… i’m sorry. I just… feel a bit overwhelmed.’ _ Impulse let out a small sigh, but with every blade of grass and wildflower they passed it felt like his dread was redoubling.

_ ‘Rightly so after all that’s transpired in so short a time. Whatever lies ahead, we can take it.’ _ Tango said encouragingly and yet somehow that just brought the guild back to mind.

Sure, perhaps he and Tango could take whatever it was on. But… what if it wasn’t something they would be in time to battle? What if it was something they wouldn’t-

He shook his head, casting the doubts from his mind and kicking his horse into a gallop. It was time to push the beasts to their limits. They were bred to be fast, to be resilient. He didn’t know about the stag of Jevin’s but it seemed to have kept up fine so far. Doc spurred his beast to follow and soon both the other beasts were hot on the hooves of Impulse’s own. They’d make the other side of the mountains by sundown at this pace, they’d reach the castle before dawn. That was Impulse’s hope anyway. If the beasts could keep up the run, but they’d likely need to rest at some point and he really hoped he’d save them more time than not.

“What’s the rush?” Doc demanded as the ground steadily became more rocky and hilly.

“Something isn’t sitting right. Call it intuition.” Impulse called back.

“Humans…” The construct huffed, Clearly not sure how to feel about that.

Impulse didn’t care.

What he cared about was the ostracized guild waiting for them at the castle of a known Vampire Lord. A Lord who was not  _ there _ to defend his home. Impulse drew in an unsteady breath. To say he was worried… it was an understatement. If both the vampire lords who had hunted them down while they were gone had been sent by Xisuma… What would he have sent after the guild?

The thought was gut wrenching and Impulse felt like he couldn’t urge the horse on fast enough.

He couldn’t outride his own worries.

\--

The trip had been longer in heart than in reality. Impulse was so anxious to get back he’d pushed the horses to exhaustion. Resting had left him more on edge, leaving Tango to cast a worried glance his way after nightfall. Now though, now they were passing through the burned woods and Impulse felt like they were being watched. When he peered out into the darkness though, he saw nothing. Just the shadows of scraggly trees in the moonlight, just the faint reflection of light off the ash like some mockery of snow.

It was a mix of relief and trepidation when the singed bailey walls came into view, with the tall, imposing keep looming far above them, the red stained glass glittering in the moonlight. From here… everything seemed calm. No sign of struggle, no sounds of battle. He drew in a breath and held it as they approached, quiet still as they got closer… and closer…

Then.

Then they reached the gates and Rendog’s friendly voice called out to them, like a wash of cool water on a hot day. Impulse could tell from the tone in which the other hunter used that all was well, that his own worries may have been misplaced.

“About time you guys made it back! We were starting to worry! Let me get the gate.” And with that, there was the groan of old chains and the portcullis lifted out of their way, the gate on the other side swinging open lazily. There were only a few of the hunters up and about at this hour. Including False and Monster who were making their way into the bailey from the keep.

Impulse let out a long, tired sigh, everything was fine.

It was fine.

He shook the feeling of nerves, of something being objectively  _ wrong _ aside.

Because clearly, everything was fine.

“Did we miss much?” Impulse asked as he swung down from his mount. He did fairly well at keeping his voice level.

“Not really, looks like that would be us. Who are your knew friends?” False asked, looking towards the stag. Impulse glanced that way and had to do a double take.

Somewhere amid the rushing back it seemed Jevin had returned to normal. He’d been so wrapped up in his own mind over the past day that he’d failed to even notice. That worried him in it’s own right. If he couldn’t draw out of his own thoughts enough to notice something like that…. He’d get himself killed. He quickly cast the thoughts aside though, now was not the time to be distracted either.

“This is Jevin, he’s… a forest spirit of sorts, and Prince EX, he’s… He’s got a lot he needs to tell the council.” Impulse admitted.

“And this is Bdubs, remember him?” Tango smirked, having Bdubs by the arm, the bindings glowing softly against the long shadows of night.

“I… yes.” She blinked surprised but Monster narrowed her eyes.

“I should have known…” Monster scowled and as she did Doc turned his horse for the stable.

“Listen, I’ve surrendered peacefully… please don’t hurt me.” Bdubs requested, his voice getting small at the end.

“We’ll see.” Monster stated flatly and took his other arm, Tango let go, letting her lead their prisoner away.

“It’s nice to meet you two, I’m False.”

“Pleasure is ours really.” EX said with a respectful nod of his head.

“Let me show you two to a place you can stay.” Tango offered, heading towards the keep.

“I’ll wake one of the councilmen to talk to you.” False said, bounding past.

Impulse sighed softly, taking his horse by the reins and leading them towards the stables after Doc. The construct of a man was removing the tack from his horse and Impulse led his own to a box so he could do the same. As he carried his saddle out to where it was normally stored however, he caught sight of a shaggy, dark haired dog sleeping in one of the unused boxes. He frowned at it, but the large animal didn’t seem to be causing any trouble so he left it be. With the tack put away he made sure the exhausted horse was cared for properly before also heading to the keep. He too, felt exhausted at this point.

He had one stop to make before he could properly call it a night though so he fell into step behind Doc yet again. He wasn’t really sure where exactly Etho’s room was but Doc seemed to and that made sense enough. Impulse was just glad to be back and that things seemed normal. Tango was somewhere nearby, he could hear the vampire’s voice carrying down the hall at a comfortable decibel. It was a casual sort of peace in the air that smoothed Impulse’s nerves.

Yet somehow, tugging at the back of his mind, there was still some level of worry.

Doc opened one of the doors and stepped inside, holding it for Impulse as he followed.

“Oh, you’re back! Good, did you find everything?” Etho asked, looking up from the book in his hands.

“Yes, it was difficult but I think this will do.” Impulse nodded.

Doc set the bottle and two glowing crystals on Etho’s desk. Impulse blinked in surprise at the larger one, the one that had very nearly taken Jevin from them. He didn’t let that distract him, digging in his own pack as Etho came over. Bloodsalt and Blood anther were set out next, after a moment of hesitation, so too was the small piece of Loraley’s wheel.

“These are perfect! Well done, this will do what we need.” Etho said with a nod.

“So what comes next?” Impulse couldn’t quite stop himself from asking.

“Next we do a bit of work and if you wouldn’t mind asking Lord Tek for a room we can clear for the ritual, that would be fantastic.” Etho requested thoughtfully.

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” Impulse nodded and headed out of the room. He couldn’t hear Tango talking anymore but he hardly needed that. He just followed where he felt like Tango would be and sure enough he found the Vampire Lord.

“That is rather troubling.” He heard Iskall saying as he got close and he rounded the corner to find Tango, Iskall, False and EX.

“It is, but it seemed very important that you know the truth, that you know just who my brother is.” EX nodded.

“But he’s your brother, why help us?” Iskall questioned.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend. My brother lost my loyalty the day he doomed our kingdom.” EX said with a shrug and a wave of his hand.

“I suppose I can’t blame you. Still it’s so difficult to believe. I’ve seen him walk in the sun!” Iskall noted.

“Oh I am certain he found some way around that. At what cost? There is no way to know.” The ghost prince sighed.

“Troubling again, what other surprises of doom does he have up his sleeve?” Iskall frowned.

“By now, there’s little guessing.” EX muttered irritably, not annoyed at Iskall but rather the implications of the question.

“So prepare for anything that comes to mind, got it.” Iskall nodded and Tango finally glanced up at Impulse, knowing what was going on was important. How the guild might handle an attack was something Tango needed to sit in on, Impulse knew. Now though, was a good time to speak up.

“Etho needs a place to revive Queen Cleo’s… uh, friend?” Impulse offered and Tango nodded, walking down the hall the way Impulse had come. Iskall sighed and started after.

“Things certainly got lively the instant you all got here.” The councilman admitted.

“Better than being dull.” EX offered, if anyone knew anything about dull existence it would be the ghost from the depths of a salt mine.

“I suppose that’s a fair point.” Iskall conceded.

“Where’s Jevin?” Impulse asked curiously.

“Resting, like you should be.” False spoke up sternly.

“I will, but I’m not sure I could sleep knowing something like this was about to transpire.” Impulse pointed out.

“I mean, I wouldn’t either.” False nodded.

They caught Etho and Doc in their wake down the hall and Tango continued on, following the weaving halls to a room in another wing of the castle. The room held mostly a few pieces of furniture with drop cloths thrown over them to protect from dust. Quickly those were moved aside by Doc and Tango, clearing a space in the center of the room for the eccentric hermit to work. It wasn’t long before Monster showed up with Cleo and the unconscious man.

Soon, in the center of the room Etho had set up something that looked half redstone contraption, half old magic ritual and Impulse wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. The device looked dangerous, yet Cleo didn’t hesitate to lay the person she seemed to care so much for, down upon it. She stepped away when instructed and Impulse stepped an extra step back of his own. The thing made little sense to him and usually the inventions of redstone were fairly straight forward. This though, this was something unusual, this was something all it’s own, a bastardization of two arts.

A lever was thrown, redstone lighting up in an ominous red, a bright glow rose from somewhere within the machine, a screech and a crackling sound followed, then in a flash it was too bright to see, the sound becoming thunderous, or perhaps it was thunder. Then silence and darkness followed. Impulse drew in a breath, blinking against the darkness as his eyes adjusted. There came a soft pop from the direction of the machine and then a sharp, almost pained gasp.

“Joe!?” Cleo’s voice rang out and when Impulse could finally see again the previously unconscious man was sitting up. Joe had his arms wrapped tightly around Cleo, his face buried in her hair as she clung just as tightly to him. A small smile played across Impulse’s face, he was glad it had worked. Perhaps there were more miracles in the world than he’d thought.

“I’m here Cleo, like I always am.” The man’s voice was warm, kind.

“I almost lost you.” Her voice cracked a little.

“Nah, I just got a bit sidetracked on a visit to the gates of hades, took the scenic route coming back in the hopes of finding something worthy to share with you. But in the end, it all pales in comparison to your beauty. I’m back now and I’m here to stay, wherever here is.” Joe assured the Zombie Queen.

“You’re in Tek Castle, my home.” Tango spoke up and Impulse felt the Vampire Lord drape an arm around his shoulders. Impulse didn’t argue, tired and just sinking into the embrace.

“We’ve gotten very far from the swamp.” Cleo admitted softly, her tone so quiet Impulse almost hadn’t heard her.

“Well, that’s fine, as long as you’re here and we’re safe. I would travel to the ends of the world for you, no matter how far, my heart is with you.” Joe went on and considering the state of him before and what she was… Impulse couldn’t help wondering how litteral the poet was being.

“A lot harder to believe that when you go completely silent.” Cleo said softly, hugging the other tighter.

It was clear, just in that moment, just how much this man meant to the Queen of Zombies. I was all too easy to see himself in her shoes, to understand that kind of fear, that kind of dread… and the relief she felt now. He let out a soft sigh, glad to see that things had worked out, that the entire journey had been worthwhile, that two lovers separated by who knew what, nearly death itself, had been reunited. It was a pleasant feeling, knowing he’d had a hand in the scene before him as the two shared a near desperate embrace, as both of them seemed so close to tears of relief.

Then, all at once he felt Tango turning towards the door, the ever so gentle tug a suggestion Impulse follow. Not a demand, not insistent, but gentle and Impulse saw no reason the resist. He moved fluidly, with the grace of the fighter he was, even if that would never match the Vampire Lord beside him. As they turned into the hallway Impulse glanced to Tango, catching those red orbs with his own and a warm smile crossed Tango’s features. A smile that started in those crimson eyes and seemed to just spill forth. It was rather infectious Impulse found, as he too started smiling as his heart swelled. A comfortable warmth holding deep in his heart, he let out a contented sigh as he looked back ahead of them, leaning in slightly and resting his head against Tango’s as they went.

It was closer to early than late as they climbed the stairs up to Tango’s room… to  _ their _ room. The weariness of their far too recent adventures started pulling on Impulse, tugging at his shoulders and making his bones ache. The sparse sleep and long ride catching up and manifesting in a heavy, tired yawn. He shook his head slightly and heard Tango chuckle at him. They paused at the door and the Vampire Lord shifted his hold, nuzzling his face against Impulse’s neck, placing a feather soft kiss there. Impulse let out the softest of sighs, almost melting in Tango’s arms then and there. Perhaps, to an extent, he did. He felt like soft clay in the Vampire’s embrace. Tango shifted his grip a little more, wrapping his arms more tightly around Impulse, hugging him tight.

“Do you have any idea how incredible you are?” Tango asked, his voice soft, warm, kind and unwaveringly certain. There was a deep adoration to his words, the depth of his feelings somehow given voice for all too brief a moment. Impulse wanted him to keep talking, but was knocked wordless all at once by the intensity of the emotion behind those words.

Impulse couldn’t find the words to reply, to argue or to agree, he couldn’t do much more than cling all the tighter. He ran his fingers through Tango’s hair as he hugged him, letting out a tired, contented sigh. His troubles and worries drifted far from the present, leaving only the moment right then. Of the feeling of Tango’s arms around him, of the soft, pleasant scent of the Vampire Lord, like a well kept but worn old book. Like a book that had seen more places than it would ever tell, that held a deeper story than it’s pages could ever reveal.

“I love you.” Tango continued after the silence had grown around them. There was no lack of truth in his words, as heavy as his praise a moment before. That warm, soft feeling grew all the brighter in the presence of the words that represented it. Impulse found his voice finally, somehow finding a strong grounding from that feeling. Solid as steel, soft as a spring breeze, warm as a winter hearth.

“I love you too.” Impulse said, never so sure in anything in all his life as he was about those few little words. Those words that carried the weight of the world, that carried the warmth and rhythm of his very heart. Emotions that carried in a song so beautiful it was like a form of magic older than time. It was Tango’s turn to let out a soft, contented sigh. Gently, smoothly, the vampire tugged Impulse through the door to their room. Somehow Impulse managed not to trip on the many layered rugs, the ornate castle room not familiar… yet. It was comfortable though, all the more so with Tango there, with the familiarity of his presence, of his very soul, anywhere could feel like home.

Anywhere. As long as it was safe, anything from a rickety old hovel, to a ship on the high seas, to a gilded fortress.

Tango guided Impulse gently to bed, reminding the tired hunter just how badly he needed rest. He let his body sink into the soft mattress, not for a moment releasing his hold on the Vampire Lord.

As long as they had each other…

A soft kiss ghosted over Impulse’s lips, interrupting the thought before the vampire snuggled all the tighter against him.

With the freedom to do this…

As long as they were together…

Anywhere could be home.

Any lifetime.

Thoughts slowed, Impulse’s breathing steadily evening out, he couldn’t keep his eyes open if he wanted to. He relaxed in Tango’s embrace, the vampire getting just as comfortable, nuzzling his face against Impulse’s neck again, a gentle kiss placed there. That was the last thing Impulse remembered before drifting off.

\--

Impulse woke slowly, the room was comfortably warm, quiet. He was sprawled out across the bed, across someone else’s slightly cool body. The contrast in temperatures was more than pleasant and Impulse let out a contented groan as he wrapped his arms around the other. Not at all caring about the way his hands dragged the fabric of the bedclothes as he swept his arms under his lover. Impulse hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, he didn’t need to. He moved his head just enough to gently press a kiss to the middle of Tango’s chest before resting his chin there. Finally opening his eyes he could see a soft, truly happy smile spilled across Tango’s face.

In that moment there was nowhere Impulse would rather be, no place in all the world that could compete. Tango rested a hand on Impulse’s back, where he traced mindless little patterns lightly along Impulse’s skin. Impulse let out a contented sigh, he wanted nothing more than for this peace to stretch on forever, for the two of them to just enjoy this comfort. He couldn’t help but think that, if everyone could find this kind of love, there would be so much less cruelty in the world. For all the world, Impulse would cling tightly to these moments in his heart, little dreams alive in the waking world.

There came a knock at the door and Tango let out a disappointed sigh and Impulse rolled to the side to let the Vampire Lord stand, watching the way the fabric shifted and pulled from the movement. He watched Vampire Lord that was his one true love, cross the room wearing nothing more than trousers to answer the door. Waiting on the other side was Scar and Impulse let out a sad little sound Impulse pushed himself up to sit on his heels. He watched as Tango nodded, closing the door as he turned around. Impulse let his eyes wander all over the vampire’s form as he made his way back to the bed. From the rippling muscles to soft blonde hair… to the slightly pale red eyes.

Pale red.

It was a small change.

Most wouldn’t likely notice the shift in color.

But Impulse most certainly did and he set his jaw, feeling his own expression shift into something firm and stubborn. Tango slowed, tilting his head.

“No starving yourself.” Impulse said firmly.

“H-how..?” Tango paused as he spoke, taken aback.

“I can tell.” Impulse shrugged and motioned for Tango to come the rest of the way to him.

“Perceptive  _ and _ handsome, whatever will I do.” Tango chuckled, returning to the bed to wrap his arms around Impulse. Tango’s fingers pressing long paths against Impulse’s back, drawing a pleased moan from the hunter. Impulse relaxed in Tango’s grasp, shivering slightly as the vampire trailed kisses from Impulse’s shoulder, up his neck to just under his ear. Then Tango’s lips glided back down, ghosting over Impulse’s skin to press a firm kiss in the middle… before he bared his fangs. Impulse gasped, the slight sting far overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure. He all but melted in the vampire’s grasp, losing himself to the sensation, not minding the slight weariness that settled in as a result. 

All too soon the feeling came to an end, replaced by Tango gently kissing his neck instead, then another further up and another. Impulse let out a stuttered gasp as Tango sat back slightly and Impulse opened his eyes to meet the vampire’s gaze. He saw the depth of glimmering red in Tango’s eyes, strength returned and love as intense as ever. Ever so softly Tango brought his hand down from Impulse’s hair, caressing his cheek and Impulse leaned into the touch. Something about Tango’s warm expression shifted though, his jaw setting in a firm expression, but his eyes dancing with mischief.

“What?” Impulse questioned quietly.

“No starving yourself.” Tango smirked.

Impulse laughed and Tango slipped from the bed, taking Impulse’s hand and tugging him after. Impulse went with him, feeling ever so slightly woozy once up on his feet, however Tango was right there, holding him steady. The Vampire Lord was like a pillar of stone in the ocean, standing strong against the tides, firm and unwavering. He was something steady when the whole world wanted to twist and send Impulse from his feet. He thought about that as the vampire held him steady, waiting patiently like he had all the time in the world. Tango… was like an anchor in far more ways than one.

As long as they had each other, Impulse knew that they could face anything.

Nothing and no one would ever stand between them.

Even when the time came that Impulse fell to either time or foe…

He knew they’d find each other again.

It was a deeply comforting thought.

\--

Impulse headed down the hall at a comfortable pace, he was alone at the moment, since Tango had gone off to deal with whatever Scar had summoned him for. So it was the smell of food and the sound of a song in the room ahead that grasped Impulse’s attention. He passed through the doorway and was greeted by a rather interesting sight. Joe, the poet, was evidently a bard as well, playing a lyre. The song was a fairly common one and after the opening of it Ren started to sing, Doc trying to join him. He tripped over the words a bit but it seemed like they’d been working on it for a bit. Further into the song Doc stumbled over it a bit more and then burst into laughter, amusing himself. Ren laughed right along with him. Impulse chuckled, passing them by to get a plate of food. As he got settled at one of the tables they started the song over from the top and this time Doc did a bit better, stumbling through the place he’d messed up last time. Despite the unfamiliarity with the song though, Doc had a pretty nice singing voice.

Impulse listened to the song and watched the two, Ren carrying the song smoothly enough for Doc to keep pace. This was easily the most laid back and joyus Impulse had seen the construct of a man. He was laughing at his own mistakes and diving right back into the music, revealing in it. Impulse nearly had his plate cleared when he picked up two new voices entering the room.

“I don’t know what exactly you expect from me.” Etho was saying.

“You’re the scholar, aren’t you? Do you mean to tell me there’s no cure?” Zloy pressed.

“Not that I’ve found. I can look into it though.” Etho shrugged.

“Yeah, you do that wizard-boy.” Zloy said before breaking off to cross the room and sit next to Pixl. They were far enough off that Impulse couldn’t hear them from where he was sitting. Etho on the other hand, grabbed a plate of food and dropped into the empty spot next to Impulse.

“You did very well bringing those supplies.” Etho said, glancing at Joe.

“You did very well bringing a man back from the dead.” Impulse pointed out.

“Not quite dead, just, most of the way there. Stubborn soul that one, refused to let go even as everything tried to steal his life away.” Etho noted, sounding like he respected the man for it.

“I’m glad we could help him, I can’t imagine being stuck like that.” Impulse admitted and the thought really was terrifying, to be trapped in a failing body, unable to move to the next life but unable to return to the present one.

“Me too.” Etho said, derailing the thought before it could go any further.

They fell silent and Impulse glanced the room again. Joe was leaning on the table behind him, talking to Cleo, while Ren and Doc seemed to be going over the lyrics of another song. Past them, on the other side of the room, Wels and Zedaph were walking from one of the other doorways. They were talking amongst themselves, hand in hand and seeming to be in rather good spirits. Impulse was glad to see the two happy. Following along after them was the large shaggy dog from the night before and Impulse realized the hound must have been one Zedaph had brought in. He let all concerns about the oversized dog drop with that, entirely ignoring the dread that tried to bubble up on seeing it’s shaggy, mahogany brown fur.

He was certain that after that last quest, he was simply overreacting.

Surely…

That’s all it was.

“Oh, I wanted to speak to you two!” Etho spoke suddenly, startling Impulse from his thoughts. He turned to look the other way, to see on the other side of his and Etho’s table that Jevin and EX had been walking by.

“Us?” Jevin questioned and Etho nodded so the gelatinous man sat down. EX leaned on Jevin’s shoulders, resting his head on Jevin’s.

“I took the time to look into the curse that was holding you before. It seems to be that the forest, or the spirit of it, cursed you out of clemency.” Etho explained.

“It… what?” Jevin frowned, confused. EX smirked though, like he’d suspected as much.

“The curse, it was meant to spare you the agony of lifetime after lifetime without your soulmate. Whatever it is that gives the forest it’s sentience could tell that your soulmate was trapped and would remain that way a very long time. The curse blurred time and made you virtually immortal. What felt like a hundred years? Was actually more than thrice as much. It kept you within its borders not to trap you but to keep the spell active. To hold you somewhere safe until the day your soulmate was free to find you. Only then would the curse break.” Etho clarified.

“My… soulmate…” Jevin said slowly and Impulse smirked, remembering the feeling of that kind of surprise.

“I think you know who it is.” Etho laughed and sure enough, Jevin did twist under EX to look up at him.

“You already figured it out, didn’t you?” Jevin half demanded, half stated.

“I had a hunch.” EX smirked before leaning in to kiss Jevin. The spirit’s face going all aglow spreading out from where the ghost’s lips met his.

Impulse smiled, glad the two had finally been reunited and glad they would have each other. He left them to each other, taking his empty plate to the kitchen. He froze in the doorway, spotting Bdubs there, cleaning. Impulse was quick to sweep the room with his eyes and he spotted Cub nearby and relaxed. He walked over, dropping the plate into the sink of sudsy water.

“Decided being helpful was better than sitting in a cell?” Impulse asked, glancing at Bdubs.

“Well of course! I’m the really helpful type you know. I’d go bonkers sitting all alone in a dark cell, I don’t really like the dark.” The other Vampire Lord admitted and Impulse would be lying to say he wasn’t surprised by that last bit.

“I guess I can’t blame you, long as you stay out of trouble there won’t be a problem.” Impulse shrugged.

“For vampire hunters you lot are very tolerant. I can appreciate that, for multiple reasons.” Bdubs admitted.

“We’re not a bunch of mindless barbarians, we’re here to help people.” Cub spoke up, moving something from a crate to the counter. Impulse nodded his agreement and took his leave.

From there he wandered the halls and found various places to be useful, from organizing equipment to cleaning rooms long unused. It was peaceful, mindless work that came as something of a blessing after the amount of chaos there had been lately. He was happy for the quiet. The castle was big, it was old, but it was also lovely in it’s own way. It felt like it held secrets and long untold tales, much like it’s owner. There were rooms with ornately carved woodwork framing beautiful plaster walls that held faded murals. Impulse was polishing the paneling under one such area, quietly wondering if any of his guildmates knew enough about painting to restore it when…

When…

The silence was shattered.

When the peace was slain like a beast in the night with a sharp blade.

A sharp, shrill shriek ripped through the halls, a cry of panic and pain.

A voice familiar and normally friendly.

Impulse’s blood ran cold.

_ Monster. _

All at once Impulse was in motion, darting down the halls in the direction of the scream, of the sounds of battle. He ran at full speed, fully expecting to find Bdubs had turned on the other vampire. It was a foolish move though, here where she had so much backup. Impulse just had to hope he wasn’t too late.

That she wasn’t…

He shoved that thought aside as he rounded another corner just in time to see Wels get kicked into a wall and bounce off of it. Zed was already splayed out on the floor. Monster was in her cat form, held firmly by the scruff, an armored hand digging in past her fur. The armor was all in black but trimmed in ornate gold. It was covered in dents and deep scratches from countless battles, the style of it’s make unmistakable the same as Wels’ own. He wore no helm, his hair the same mahogany brown as the dog from the stables. Impulse ran all the harder, but the evil knight glanced at Impulse, glowing red eyes set into a face also not unlike Wels, but then, in a blink…

He was gone.

Monster with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right binches, IT IS HE
> 
> Also... I hope there was adiquite fluff to make up for the last chapter ending T-T ilu all <3


	10. Vengeful Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how dark the day becomes, there will always be a new dawn ahead.
> 
> But is that always a good thing?

“Are you okay?” Impulse asked, kneeling beside Wels.

“Where… where is he?” Wels demanded weakly, still winded.

“Vanished.” Impulse frowned, he wished he was a bit more familiar with advanced magic. Though to be fair, he was fairly certain spells like that weren’t possible with the magics available to them… else they’d use it themselves.

“Damn it… Damn it!” Wels spat, coughing as he got his breath back again.

Impulse moved to check on Zed, who was awake but clearly dazed. Impulse helped him to sit up and lean on one of the walls.

“I can’t… believe this.” Wels said, sounding mortified.

“Believe… what?” Impulse asked, glancing back to the knight. He looked so… disillusioned.

“Hels. That was Hels… he’s… he’s not…” Wels shook his head, stumbling to find the right words.

“You know him?” Impulse asked, trying to provide some direction.

“Yes… and no. He’s… my ancestor. I grew up on tales of his bravery and tenacity. Of all the good he did, of the lives he saved. Now… was it all a lie?” Wels asked, sounding more like the question was to himself than to Impulse.

“You’re sure it was him?”

“If calling me ‘A weak willed excuse for a decedent’ means anything, then, yeah. I’m certain.” Wels stated with a nod, looking more than a little shaken.

“What happened?” Grian’s voice called, he and a few others running up the hall from the other way.

“Monster was captured.” Impulse called back, turning in time to see the way False faltered, to see her stumble to a stop. Her urgency dropping to cold dread and fear. He wished he’d been able to stop the abduction from happening, he was worried about Monster but he knew it couldn’t match what False was feeling right then.

“We… We’ll get her back.” Wels said, his tone half shaken, but something else welling up. Determination, Impulse realized as he glanced to the knight turned hunter. He saw the way Wels squared his shoulders, the way his expression sorted through the turmoil of emotion to set into an expression of firm, unwavering will.

“Do… do we even know where to find her?” Zedaph spoke up, he still sounded a bit out of it but he was watching them now.

“Yeah… I just might.” Wels nodded, moving to help Zedaph to his feet.

“We need to mobilize on a plan then.” Mumbo said, glancing to Impulse.

“I’ll get Lord Tek, let’s meet in his office.” Impulse stated, careful not to use Tango’s proper name. They were only a letter away from having the whole name and while he trusted the guild, he still didn’t want to risk the name being overheard.

_ ‘Tango, Monster has been captured by someone named Hels, we will be meeting in your study right away.’ _ Impulse said, falling into step with the others. Wels helped Zedaph to his feet and kept him steady along the way.

_ ‘She what?  _ **_How_ ** _? I’ll be right there.’ _ Tango sounded absolutely shocked and Impulse couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t exactly easy to overpower a Vampire Lord and Monster was no weakling.

Not to mention how competent Wels was as a fighter, how crafty Zedaph was in combat. Truly, Hels must have struck underhandedly to get them unawares. Impulse sneered at the thought, picking apart how best to face someone who fought dishonorably. It was hard to believe someone like that would be related to Wels in any shape or form. With a knight’s moral code passed down from generation to generation, sharpened and refined over time. With that thought though, Wels’ reaction to realizing who had attacked them made that much more sense. He mulled tactics over in his head until they reached Tango’s study with Mumbo leading the way and holding the door for the rest of them.

Tango was already there, standing on the rolling ladder of the bookshelf and combing through said shelf. The vampire already had several books under his arm as he grabbed a scroll case. Glancing at them he made his way down.

“What do you know about this ‘Hels’ person.” Tango asked, heading for the table across the room from his desk.

“That he’s the progenitor of my family line, a knight of legend. He’s in countless tales and history books. I grew up on those stories…” Wels explained, shaking his head a little, disgust edging into his tone.

“Do you think perhaps he is working under misinformation?” Tango asked, watching Wels face as he set the books down. Wels shook his head.

“No, something about him has had to have changed… the Hels from the tales of old would not have… attacked like that. It would have been a fair fight.” Wels scowled.

“Then how can you be so sure it was really him and not someone in line between you and he?” Impulse asked, tilting his head.

“For one, he looks exactly like all painted and drawn depictions of him that survived the test of time. For another, my family’s lives and deaths are very well documented. Excluding  _ his _ death. The stories simply state that he vanished. Between that, the red eyes… I think he must have become a vampire.” Wels explained and Tango nodded as he flipped through one of the books, Grian having opened the scroll case and started spreading out maps, Mumbo had yet another book in hand.

“Then it would add up.” Tango nodded, glancing up from the pages. Wels nodded and turned to False who looked rather introspective.

“We’ll get her back. I swear to you False, I will set things right.” Wels said firmly.

“Wels… it’s not your fault.” False said, crossing her arms.

“No… but it’s my responsibility. He’s my ancestor, it’s my duty to stop him.”

“You make it sound like you’re going alone.” Zedaph spoke up, his unwavering tone making it clear he had no such notions of allowing the knight to go alone.

“I’m not going to sit idly by and wait for you to bring Monster back, I’m going.” False stated, jaw set and eyes as sharp as knives.

“And I’m not letting you face off that corrupt foe alone.” Zedaph huffed, mimicking False’s stance.

“Monster has been my friend for longer than I can even remember, I’m going with you.” Tango added.

“And you know I’m not staying behind.” Impulse pointed out. Wels glanced between them all, it was clear from the softened edge to his expression that the support had hit home, the same went for False. It was clear she appreciated the miniature army that would be at their back. He could see the worry edging in her eyes but the confidence as well.

“Now the question is simply, where?” Mumbo spoke up and all eyes fell to the maps on the table.

“My best guess, from the stories, and considering what he’s become…” Wels said, looking the map over before tapping an area north of the mountains north of Hermitville. Something in the air changed, there was a tension beside Impulse and he looked to Tango, seeing the troubled look in the vampire’s eyes.

“The kingdom of Rughniec… I’m familiar with it.” Tango stated, his tone as taut as an overburdened crane.

_ ‘ _ _ Tango? _ _ ’ _ Impulse asked softly.

“Good, I’ve only got the references in the stories to go off of.” Wels admitted.

_ ‘ _ _ That’s… the same kingdom… you were a… you were not you. _ _ ’ _ Tango explained, his voice in Impulse’s mind so small it betrayed the still lingering pain. He still managed to keep his voice level when he spoke aloud though. “Between the two of us we can find him.”

“The biggest issue I see is that you’ll have to pass back by Hermitville to reach the mountain pass…” Grian noted, tapping that area of the map but Tango shook his head and pointed out a different area.

“There’s an old mine that stretches through here, it was later used as a smugglers tunnel. We can use it.” Tango offered.

“Perfect. Let’s gear up and head out. I’ll meet you all at the gates.” False said, hurrying off.

“Good luck.” Grian said, glancing between those that remained.

“And be careful.” Mumbo added.

“We will, we have to be.” Wels assured him before heading out. Impulse wasn’t far behind, heading to the armory to grab his gear.

\--

False was waiting at the gate, as promised, but with her stood Ren, the horses were tacked and ready as well. Impulse wasn’t the last to join them, but Zedaph didn’t have them waiting long.

“I’ll ride with you as far as the abandoned mines, then I’ll bring the horses home.” Ren explained and Impulse nodded.

“Good idea.”

“Probably not safe to try to take them through an underground area like that.” Zedaph agreed.

“It’s going to be a long trip back, but worth it to see Monster safe.” Tango nodded, climbing up onto Impulse’s horse before casting him a smirk.

Impulse couldn’t help the way his heart danced at the sight, of the way the moonlight played off of Tango’s features. So taken by the beautiful sight Impulse almost didn’t realize Tango had extended a hand out to him to haul him up. With a slightly sheepish smile at causing the Vampire Lord to wait, Impulse took his hand and let his supernaturally strong lover pull him atop the mount. Impulse leaned against him, resting his chin on Tango’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Tango’s waist. He almost didn’t notice when they set off, riding through the gatehouse of Tek Castle at a steady pace. Soon though, with Tango at the lead, he kicked the horses into a faster canter. It seemed he remembered the road well, navigating the bends and following a cobble road buried in long settled ash.

_ ’What happened to this place anyway?’ _ Impulse asked after a while.

_ ’It was set alight by curse-fire. Everything burned away, aside from the stone itself.’ _ Tango explained, curse-fire would explain why the place seemed to be left in a state of just-burned.

_ ’How long ago? And by who?’ _ Impulse inquired further.

_ ’I forget how many years… but it was I who set it ablaze.’  _ Tango admitted, the shrug in his voice almost startling.

_ ‘What? Why?’ _ Impulse questioned a little sharper than he meant to, Tango’s following silence troubled him. He feared he’d crossed a line, or perhaps made Tango feel as if he’d have no good reasoning to present. Finally though, after several long moments countable in hoofbeats; he answered.

_ ‘I wished to be left alone. To be forgotten. To make all who came close believe this land cursed and uninhabitable. I am well aware it was selfish on many levels, to burn an entire forest, to destroy so many plants and leave so many animals with no home to return to. Then though? At that time, I couldn’t bring myself to care. I hurt too much to care.’ _ Tango explained, voice stained with regret. The earlier flippant tone had just been to cover this pain, Impulse was sure.

Impulse didn’t answer, letting out a long sigh and pressing his face to the back of the vampire’s neck. Gently there, he placed a kiss. He hugged him a little tighter, conveying without words that he did not fault him. If anything… It was an act of self-preservation, one that worked flawlessly until Xisuma told the guild where to find a Vampire Lord.

Even that though, had only served to bring them together in the end.

Impulse let the thought fall away there though, resting his head on Tango’s shoulder again. He closed his eyes, listening to the near-still of the burned woods. The thudding of hooves through ash, of the occasional snorts or grumbles of the beasts. Of the weak creaking of burnt trees in the very weak breeze. Between that, the closeness of Tango and the comforting scent of him, if they weren’t riding at such a quick pace; he could have drifted off.

Tango was pushing the horses as much as he dared, occasionally glancing to the sky, as the night dragged on he had them pick up pace, it seemed he fully intended to reach the other side of the valley before sunrise. That worried Impulse as he glanced up now and then as well, noticing the shift in colors as the sun drew closer to rising. Pale oranges were dusting the horizon to the east as the mountain closed in ahead.

“Tango… I’m sure we can find it from here, please, don’t risk yourself.” Impulse spoke up, not looking away from the eastern sky. Tango sighed but seemed to agree as he slowed the horses to a stop. He shifted forms without a word more and scurried into Impulse’s pack. Impulse let out a relieved sigh and slid forward in the saddle a bit. He kicked the horses back into motion as the sun started poking it’s first rays over the mountains to the east.

It was then he took a chance to glance at his companions. Ren was riding behind him, looking half asleep, not far behind him was False, she looked very tense and alert. Behind her Zedaph and Wels rode side-by-side, talking quietly. Impulse couldn’t hear what was being said but he was glad the two had each other. He turned his attention fully back to the near invisible road, guiding the horses along through the ash at a trot. Soon the mountain stone stood imposing before them. Its sharp rocks spiking into the sky with a sheer cliff face. There was no road up, no way over from here. The trees were slightly cleared in the area and as he brought the horses to a stop he could see the boarded up entrance to a mine. He and the others dismounted.

“I’ll camp here for a bit and let these poor babies have a break.” Ren spoke up as he got down.

“Thank you, I’m sure they’ll appreciate that.” Impulse nodded.

“You guys just be safe on the road ahead alright? Old mines aren’t exactly safe and that’s not to mention that nothing has been heard from the kingdom of Rughniec in some years now.” Ren reminded them.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure we can handle it.” False said firmly and the other two nodded.

“Good, I’m still going to worry until you guys are back with Monster safely.” Ren admitted and it was obvious in that moment how deeply he cared for all of them. There were few in the world who held a candle to Ren when it came to being a good friend.

“Just hold down the castle until we return Ren, because we will, have no doubt.” Wels said, patting Ren on the shoulder before heading towards the mine. With that, Zedaph turned to follow, as did False and Impulse did the same with one last wave to Ren.

“Good luck guys.” Ren called, the sound of hooves quickly following.

The boards only sparsely covered the mine’s entrance, it was easy enough for even the armored Wels to step under them. Together the group entered, Zedaph pausing only long enough to ignite a torch. A few muttered words from False and five motes of fire sprang forth from the torch. Impulse smirked at the little floating, glittering orbs. Impulse felt a shift in the weight of his pack and then the sound of boots touching down on stone.

“There’s a couple of safe places we can settle in to rest should we have need.” The vampire stated.

“Might be necessary before long.” Wels admitted.

“Just stick close to me, this place is a maze for the unwary.” Tango said, taking point once more. They all fell into step behind him, Impulse couldn’t argue the view.

A posterior view he wished he could have focused on much longer, alas, he couldn’t. The worn walls and floors of the old mine held deep shadows even with their torch and mote lights, leaving many a hiding place for any unknown thing. Remembering the last mine they passed through a shiver ran up Impulse’s spine, of remembering the things that had lurked in the depths there. It didn’t seem like anything particularly tragic had happened here, but then, there was no real way to know. He just had to hope they would be safe, that all would be well… that…

Shuffling, a skittering. He glanced towards it, listening but not stoping as the group kept moving.

“Rats.” Tango stated, not needing to look.

“One of our enemies can become a mouse.” Impulse reminded.

“These are much too large to be him.” Tango assured.

“So why is it Vampires can transform into so many things?” Zedaph piped up at that, curiosity unabated.

“I don’t really know the exact  _ why _ of it. But I do know that every vampire has several forms. Bat, Cat and Wolf being the standard animal forms. We can also become mist should the need arise. Then comes the animal form unique to each vampire or perhaps their family line. It’s hard to guess what exactly is the deciding factor but, for me that form is a Mink. For Monster, it’s the nightmarish horse. My sire’s extra form is a harvest mouse, like Bdubs’ is a raven.” Tango explained.

“Do you know what Xisuma’s might be?” Impulse asked but the Vampire Lord shook his head.

“I do not… Perhaps EX would know though, we should ask him on our return.” Tango offered.

“Good idea, it would be better not to be taken by surprise like that again.” Wels admitted.

“Such an unassuming, shaggy hound too.” Zedaph sighed, shaking his head.

“I simply thought you had a new pet…” Wels admitted, sounding a bit annoyed at himself.

“I thought the same.” Impulse added, hoping to lift the Knight’s guilt a bit.

“I thought he was yours.” Zedaph shrugged.

“So a bit more questioning might do us all better… it was protection before things changed but… now we need to be on our toes.” False said thoughtfully.

“Just questioning anything new when it arises would be for the best.” Tango stated, glancing back at them as he came to a stop.

Around them hallways cut off in a few directions, long abandoned mining equipment was laying against the walls. It was impossible to guess what had once been mined here but surely some sort of ore from the stoutness of the stone. But then, Impulse wasn’t much for mining, he was a monster hunter. How many of them were really monsters though, he found himself wondering. There was further evidence of other things having been in the area, there were some busted crates, spilled oil soaked into the stone, scrap wood leaning here or there, the place was a mess but it spoke of having been abandoned quickly.

“The first good place to camp is near here, but we will have to deviate from the path a bit.” Tango stated, glancing between the members of the group.

“I can keep walking for quite a while longer.” Zedaph shrugged.

“As can I.” Wels nodded.

“I think we can keep moving.” False assured him and with a nod Tango set off again.

The group fell into silence as they walked this time, the crunching of loose stones and dirt under their boots the only thing that deviated from the mine’s natural sounds. The soft crackling of their torch and the dancing light gave the otherwise cold stone a strange warmth. The shadows were still too deep for Impulse’s liking. He could see old ropes strung here and there, chains swaying but with their lanterns broken or in pieces on the ground. Age had chewed away at the place and it was clear no one had been here in a very long time. The tunnel felt like it stretched on forever but at least it stayed level. It was the various branches that spiraled down but not by much. Whatever had been mined here must have been rich at this level. Now though, all that remained were traceless breezes and their own footsteps echoing back at them. Impulse trusted that Tango knew where exactly to go, though it looked like there might have once been signs directing to different areas. Those were long faded, worn and dry rotted now, impossible to read.

Eventually the main hall came to a split and Tango took the rightmost one, following the slightly narrower path without much thought, it seemed. Impulse wondered how much time he’d spent down here, how he could have learned the area so well. It was frightening, on a few levels. Had he joined the smugglers? Was his time spent here before… or after learning of Impulse’s priesthood and being betrayed? The cavernous tunnels, the deep shadows even in the presence of light… it would have been a good place for a wounded vampire to hide. Not to mention, if the smugglers had been active then…

Impulse shook his head, shoving the thoughts aside. There was no need for that, not now, he needed to focus. At least, that was what he told himself, what he convinced himself, despite the unending quiet stone halls with nothing but broken bits and pieces left behind by the smugglers nary a century ago.

  
  


He didn’t want to think about what his past self had done to Tango, so cruel… so callous… heartless.

  
  


He didn’t ever want to be anything of the sort ever again, in any life.

  
  


Ever.

\--

By the time they reached the second camp spot Tango had promised Impulse’s feet felt like they’d worn right to the bone. They ached and he knew the others must be sore and weary too. Their pace had slowed considerably in the last half hour and Impulse wasn’t even sure how long they’d been walking. Only that he was starved and ready to drop. The area itself looked like it might have been set up as some sort of store room or something of the like from the dilapidated shelves that barely remained standing. Most were little more than wooden rubble on the floor. The way the remaining ones had been arranged made it hard to see into the room from outside, but left enough space for everyone to get settled comfortably.

Impulse felt himself drawn towards the back of the room, there he noticed a few dry rotted crates, one of them was open. He peeked inside it, noticing the brittle remains of a blanket tucked there. There was a fine coating of blonde cat fur stuck to the blanket and it struck Impulse that Tango had hidden here in cat form. That wasn’t where he felt the strange pull though, so he looked past the little crate, noticing an abandoned pack slumped against the wall. The leather was old and brittle but it was obvious it had once been ornate and well made. It had been something worthy of Tango’s tastes.

His curiosity was piqued and he moved almost without thought as he opened it gently. Part of the flap crumbled in his hand but that didn’t stop him. The clothing, worn and brittle, was entirely useless. As he pulled one of the shirts loose though, he heard something clatter to the ground. The pack and the remainder of its contents were forgotten in a blink as his focus shifted to the source of the sound.

There, laying at his feet was an amulet with its gold chain spilling around it. A soft glow emanated from the jewel set into a cage of gold. It was shaped as a heart, the jewel a vibrant crimson that rivaled Tango’s eyes. Gently he picked it up, the gold clattering against the stone as it was lifted. It felt ever so slightly warm, almost more in an emotional sense than a physical one. It wasn’t flat, but rounded in a way he could comfortably wrap his fist around it. The cage of gold was ornate in its patterning, becoming artwork all its own, embellishing the already beautiful beryl stone within.

The view around it shifted and changed as he stood. There was a clear night sky above, soft tilled dirt under his feet. He glanced up from the beautifully crafted piece of jewelry to the much more beautiful man before him. The love and adoration the man was looking at him with, that Tango was looking at him with… it was so true, deep as the ocean and warm as a summer breeze. With a smile, Impulse slipped the amulet on, the warm feeling of it settling into his very bones. 

In a blink of his eyes, the scene changed, yet stayed the same. The rolling land all tilled behind Tango was gone, as was the simpler clothes he’d been wearing. Replaced by a dark cut stone room and the more elaborate traveling clothes Tango wore most often. It was almost disorienting, how starkly the vision fell away. It felt like he’d honestly slipped right through time for a moment there. He felt Tango rest a hand on his arm and steadied him.

“Impulse?” His tone was soft, laced with worry.

“I… I’m alright, don’t worry.” Impulse assured him.

“You always seem to recognize what already belonged to you.” Tango noted, relaxing a bit, his eyes holding Impulse’s own.

“I don’t really know how… I just… do. Especially if it’s important.” Impulse admitted.

“And that most certainly is. I’m sorry I left it here, I… wasn’t really in the best state of mind when I was here before. I know I spent a bit of time thinking I was a cat, it was just… easier to be anything other than myself for a while.” Tango said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

A strangled sound escaped Impulse’s throat and he pulled Tango into a tight hug. He couldn’t find the words to comfort his lover from such an old wound. He had to simply hope this was enough. Tango relaxed into the embrace, letting out a long, tired sigh. Impulse just quietly rubbed thoughtless patterns into Tango’s back, causing the vampire to all but snuggle up to him. Impulse didn’t mind, he just held the Vampire Lord close and savored every little moment of that closeness.

All too soon it ended though and he dropped down near the others. He was beyond tired and in desperate need of sleep. Tango sat beside him and as he drifted off the Vampire Lord gently took his hand, as if he needed the assurance.

That one sensation clung to his conscious mind the longest, as he drifted off into sleep, as the smells and distant subtle sounds of the cave fell away.

As the rhythmic sounds of the others breathing lost its footing in his mind…

He still felt Tango’s hand wrapped around his.

Then…

Then he felt soft, rich soil.

The smell of it followed, then the sight. The neatly dug rows cast deep shadows in the moonlight. Steadily he sprinkled seeds along, before pushing the dirt over. Perhaps it was not normal for a farmer to work in the night, perhaps it was strange to spend more time in the darkness than in the daylight. But he didn’t care, not a bit. He glanced up to look at the other man working in the field, digging long lines in the tilled soil. Tango worked tirelessly, his pale skin almost glowing in the full moon light. Impulse felt his own cheeks grow a bit warm at the sight of the shirtless vampire. Quickly, he returned to his work. He had good reason to shift the time he spent awake and he wouldn’t trade it for all the world. He loved Tango like no one and nothing before him and he’d do anything he could to see the world wary vampire smile.

Even if that meant tending the fields in the dark.

Really he wished he could spend more time with his eternal companion, but there were too many things needing handled in the daylight. Too many things that required the farmer’s attention. Even then though, the workload was less with Tango around. There were so many things the vampire could do just as well at night as in the day. Impulse wished he had that sort of power, but alas, he did not. It was peaceful, the task was repetitive, so when he reached the end of the rows he’d hardly realized so much time had passed. He glanced up to see Tango open up the barn doors so the animals could roam the pen once the sun rose.

So perhaps it was not normal, for a farmer to work in the night, but Impulse had the best reason possible for that little change. After all, his soulmate meant the world to him. Of course, if the townspeople ever found out there would be nether to pay, he knew, the vampire hunters would come… as would the priests. Neither of them would be safe. But for now, in this quiet moment, there was only the soft breeze murmuring through the orchard, dancing over the fields. Honestly, he’d have it no other way.

With a gentle sigh he stood, dusted off his pants and met Tango as he left the animal pen. He caught the vampire’s hand in his, guiding them towards the house. Tango pulled against the tug after just a moment though and Impulse turned abruptly. Instantly, his lips met Tango’s, and the world fell away.

It was nothing but the two of them, of soft lips and closeness…

Time…

It was nothing…

All too soon the kiss ended and Impulse blinked sleepily, realizing he’d just woken up.

He glanced the room, seeing the others already up and moving. Looking back to Tango he knew the vampire was ready to get this journey over with and he couldn’t blame him. Still, he pulled the vampire back down for another long kiss, needing to chase some of those darker memories away with something far more pleasant, even if only teased.

That did seem to lift his spirits somewhat and Impulse was relieved. He hated seeing Tango suffer, hatted seeing him so much as uncomfortable. He’d do whatever he could to ease the pain of this trip. For the time being though, he accepted Tango’s offered hand and let the vampire pull him to his feet. He kept Tango’s hand in his as they set off again, walking at Tango’s side. He could only assume the path would get more dreadful for the vampire, for the memories to be darker, the further they went.

There was no way to tell the passage of time inside this exhausted mine. It felt almost disconnected, a plane of existence all its own. It was quiet in a strange way, small breezes from long forgotten but still functional ventilation shafts, the echo of their footsteps, the crackling of Zed’s torch. He could hear the sharp plink then echo of a drip somewhere out of sight. Ever so gently Impulse occasionally rubbed his thumb across Tango’s, a subtle, silent reminder that he wasn’t alone. Tango cast him a warm smile in response each time, seeming honestly grateful. Impulse tried to help keep an eye out for any trouble but it seemed the place was well and truly abandoned. It was both eerie and reassuring, he couldn’t quite relax but he was glad they didn’t have a fight waiting around every corner. Rather than that, there was only a seeping cold, dampness that warred at them. It hadn’t been all that noticeable at first but Impulse wasn’t sure how many hours they’d spent inside this old mine at this point so it really wasn’t that surprising that it had had the time to sink past his armor.

He glanced back at the others, it seemed likely it was bothering them as well, it had to be the worst for Wels, all those steel plates getting cold… False looked entirely introspective, Zed seemed most comfortable, even bored. Of course, he was one for making sure he was well dressed for any environment, Impulse wasn’t quite sure just how he managed it. With a small shake of his head he turned back to the damp stone path ahead of them. The unyielding darkness ahead that left visibility low and uncertain.

He couldn’t complain for having Tango with him like this for longer though. To have the Vampire’s hand to hold as they made their way along, even if his hand wasn’t much warmer than Impulse’s own at this point. Impulse hoped that was more a sign to the environment and less of one to Tango’s state of being. He couldn’t clearly read the color in Tango’s eyes in only the torchlight. He made a mental note to check more carefully the next time they stopped to rest.

Stopping… resting…

It wasn’t something that came soon, rather, they walked for hours, Impulse was sure. He didn’t complain, neither did his companions. Zedaph whistled on occasion, sometimes Wels hummed along. False was silent and Impulse could practically feel the anger and worry rolling off of her.

Hours…

Sore feet.

Cold hands.

The trek was long, the mineshafts stretched on and on…

Until they ended. Until it was suddenly rough stone, cut more hurriedly. There was more evidence in this area of the smugglers that had once been here. It was clear their journey under the mountain was nearly complete. Impulse couldn’t say he was disappointed at the prospect of escaping the darkness, but he would miss Tango’s proper presence when they had to travel in the daylight again. He knew it was inevitable, but that didn’t make his heart ache any less at the idea of it.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Tango once again led them off of the main chamber, down into an open cavernous room that had clearly once been for storage of bulk goods. He could hear a rhythmic dripping from somewhere in the chilly room. There were crates long since rotted away laying in heaps of crumbled wood as well as other signs of abandonment. There were long dragmarks dug into the softer stone, moss clinging to the walls, some of it glowing lichen. The group gathered in the middle of the room and Impulse settled right with them, leaning on Tango.

“How close are we?” Wels asked.

“This will be our last break before we leave the tunnels.” Tango assured him.

“So it’s back out into the open… in a kingdom no one has heard from in ages.” Zedaph noted.

“Leaving us with not a lot to go on. It’s hard to say what we might find.” False spoke up, tone level.

“The kingdom was very heavily steeped in its religion the last time I was there. It is possible they cut off all outside connections to ‘preserve’ themselves or some such nonsense.” Tango explained, shaking his head.

“You seem rather crass about it.” Wels noted, tilting his head a bit. Impulse cringed at that, knowing Tango had good reason to be bitter.

“With what I know now? I’m fairly certain I know who started it. If my hunch is correct it was a means of control and a bundle of lies. Not a religion, but a cult.” Tango elaborated.

“Xisuma…” Zedaph guessed and Tango nodded.

“I never saw the prophet in person, but I heard his voice. He took Impulse’s life twice in the past… the second was more indirect.” Tango stated flatly, the gravity in it waying in on them like a dense cloud.

“That… is troubling.” Wels frowned, shaking his head.

“If what EX has said is true… Rughniec may be in a very terrible state.” False frowned.

“With any luck the people saw the truth and perhaps their king decided to avoid anyone who seemed too much like the prophet.” Zedaph offered, trying to give some form of hope.

“We’ll just have to see when we get out there.” Wels sighed, glancing between them as Tango nodded.

“For now, you should all rest. We still have a long journey ahead of us, I’m certain.” Tango said firmly and there were nods of agreement from the others.

Zedaph set about getting rations passed out but Impulse stood, drawing Tango away. Tango gave him a curious look but followed.

_ ‘Do you need to feed?’ _ Impulse asked, watching Tango’s expression carefully in the soft glow of the lichen. The way his face softened and his eyes took an almost purple hue in the strange light.

_ ‘I can hold out for now with no danger, not even discomfort. I have a hunch where the location of our quarry is, so feeding may be wise to strategize so we may both be at proper strength.’ _ Tango explained.

_ ‘What hunch?’ _

_ ‘Simple, there were stories and legends of Hels. Wels and I went over some of them in comparison with the map of Rughniec while you rested at the last camp.’ _ Tango clarified.

_ ‘I see… alright, if you’re certain.’ _ Impulse agreed hesitantly.

_ ‘I am.’ _ Tango assured him before leaning in to kiss him. Impulse sank into that kiss, the feeling of Tango’s lips brushing across his sending a chill down his spine. He realized just how much he’d wanted that sensation over the hours of walking. He realized as well, just how tired he was. Their lips parted and he let out a contented sigh, resting his head on Tango’s shoulder. Tango wrapped his arms around Impulse in response and before he knew it…

He was asleep.

He was…

Back at the farm from before.

It was daylight, Tango was asleep.

Impulse cast the simple cobblestone house a longing look. He’d love to go inside and snuggle up to his vampire lover… but there was still much work to be done. The job of a farmer was near unending. Aside from that simple little thing though, Impulse had nothing to complain about. The farm was peaceful, a wash of vibrant green across the fields as the crops grew near wildly. Fruit trees created a strong border around the property, small fruit growing in their broughts. It would be a good harvest of apples this year, he had no doubt. From the look of the fields, they too, would be bountiful.

That was the joy of farming, seeing hard work come to fruition.

So he went, pulling weeds and tending crops. Tending to the animals and making sure their pens and barn were clean. He was nearing a good chance to break for food, the sun high in the sky, when he heard hoofbeats on the dirt road. Looking that way he soon saw the source, tall, white horses were at the lead, carrying men clad all in black robes. Impulse had seen them in the town before, he knew who they were.

The Prophet and his High Priests.

Impulse’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t think of a single good reason why those men would have any reason to come all the way out to his farm. Panic rose as worst case scenarios ran through his mind like a whirlwind. Had they found out about Tango? Was there some other claim against him? Were they here to demand his land? Or had his odd schedule drawn attention? He didn’t know and that terrified him. Still, he managed to put on a friendly smile and approached the men. It was then he noticed several townspeople following along, a couple of city guards.

This was bad.

It was very bad.

He could feel the icy needles of dread slowly digging into his heart. The air seemed to go still, the lack of the warm summer breeze suddenly stealing the peace from his farm. It was like every tree, sheep and little bee was suddenly holding its breath. It pulled heavily at his shoulders but he refused to let them slump, clinging to any shred of hope that this was anything other than what he suspected.

The horses came to a stop and so did he, barely a few feet between him and the prophet. Impulse did his absolute best to hold in his nerves, to hide how afraid he really was. He looked up at the man, there was something… not right in those eyes. His expression was friendly… but the eyes…

They were cruel.

“What brings you out to my humble little farm?” Impulse asked in a respectful tone.

“Oh, something you can surely dismiss easily. There’s rumor you’re harboring a vampire. That’s a lie isn’t it?” The Prophet asked and the look in his eyes betrayed he suspected otherwise.

Impulse could feel himself paling, a lump forming in his throat, he couldn’t have answered if he wanted to. Lie, truth or otherwise. He was frozen, stone still.

“Surely, you wouldn’t be so foolish.” One of the High Priests said, his voice was a bit more stressed, as if he didn’t want to be a part of this. The other, the one with large eyes, just sort of chuckled to himself.

“His silence speaks volumes, Prophet. Shall we search?” One of the guards asked and the Prophet nodded.

“Leave no stone unturned, I want the unholy fiend destroyed.” The Prophet said, his friendly expression dropping away to something more fitting.

That…

That was when Impulse finally found the strength to move. He turned hard on his heel and bolted for the barn. He screamed at the top of his lungs that they had to flee. It was a diversion, one that worked surprisingly well when all guards and townsfolk fell into stride behind him, shouting and throwing stones.

Tango was in the house.

Surely he heard.

Impulse prayed that would be enough, that he would escape. With a silent apology Impulse ran into the barn, effectively cornering himself.

“Where are you? Where are you! We have to flee!” He cried, sounding as best he could like he expected to have found Tango inside. He turned, seeing the guard, the townsfolk had torches in hand and Impulse drew in a sharp breath.

He’d lose the farm this day, but if they thought they could kill him by trapping him in a burning building, they were wrong. It wouldn’t work. That alone almost eased his fear, almost chased away his panic, but there was still the fact that if Tango didn’t escape…

He refused to think about that, simply backing further into the barn like a panicked animal. Slowly, menacingly, the torches were thrown into piles of hay. Fire caught and spread quickly and the people started to retreat but they did so in a manner that made it clear he wasn’t to try and escape.

He didn’t.

He remained.

He trusted the trinket Tango gave him to preserve his life.

He would have been right… if it had only been fire.

“You would have been harmless… but I have plans for you.” The Prophet said and Impulse spun, uncertain how the man had gotten in. Before he could try to figure out a reply, or a plan, he was grabbed.

By his throat.

Lifted clear off the ground…

The world became nothing but pain.

Pain…

Unabated, throughout everything.

**Pain…**

Then nothing at all.

\--

“Impulse!  **Impulse!** ” It was Tango’s voice… It sounded so far away.

There were other voices, he couldn’t make them out, he felt light headed.

His lungs burned.

He realized he wasn’t breathing.

Tango was screaming his name, but sounded further away now.

Everything felt so fuzzy, like he was going to fade right back into the void he’d come from.

That moment from the past, so merged with the present, part of him knew the difference…

Part of him knew he should be dead.

No.

No that was wrong.

Panic surged as the shreds of his conscious mind started to falter. It was desperation that sparked his will and suddenly he regained command. He drew in a sharp, faltering gasp. He choked, he coughed, he gasped again and quickly the sounds started coming into focus.

“He’s breathing!”

“Impulse!”

“That wasn’t funny!”

“I doubt it was a joke.”

“Impulse…. Impulse don’t slip away, please.”

“I love you… I wouldn’t” Impulse slurred between gasped breaths. He was certain one of the voices was Tango, but it was all a jumbled mess. He felt a hand take his, a slightly chilled grasp.

Tango.

“Are you okay?” Tango asked softly.

“I… I think so.” Impulse wheezed, steadily catching his breath. Tango nodded, relieved and Impulse took that moment to glance at the others present. Zedaph seemed unsettled, False more tense, Wels looked ready to move against an unseen threat.

“What happened?” Tango asked finally.

“I… I saw the past… One of my deaths but… I didn’t wake up as soon as normally, I actually… I actually-” Impulse tried to explain but Tango pulled him into a gentle hug. Impulse buried his face against Tango’s neck, heaving a heavy sigh, deeply disturbed.

“A nightmare more powerful than most… I can’t help but think that may be some kind of omen.” Wels said quietly, standing fully.

“We should get moving.” False said quietly, her voice holding something thin and tight.

“Yeah… The four of you have such close knit pasts, I don’t like this.” Wels scowled and started off.

“Are you good to stand, Master?” Tango asked softly, releasing Impulse enough so that their eyes met.

“I think so… let’s go.” Impulse nodded, feeling considerably better as time went on. Tango stood, carefully pulling Impulse up with him as he did, waiting to make sure Impulse was steady before they set out.

Tango took lead once more, but the pace was a little slower and Impulse couldn’t help feeling that was for his sake as he held tight to Tango’s arm. He couldn’t quite stop his mind from wandering over the past, of it wandering over all the previous lives he’d seen and the amount of times he’d been left to witness his previous deaths. He couldn’t help remembering the crushed, anguished, horrified looks he’d seen on Tango’s face in the times he’d been witness to it. That last one… The ‘Prophet…’ who had trapped him.

“You’re right in your hunch.” Impulse muttered quietly after a while, casting Tango a sideways glance.

“You’re sure?” Tango asked, arching a brow.

“It was him.” Impulse assured him.

Tango scowled, looking ahead again, but he nodded. That alone, that little tidbit of information confirmed, it was enough to promise nothing but problems on the road ahead. As the time dragged on, as they continued walking through the maze of tunnels and passing various offshoots, Impulse found himself more and more tense. It didn’t do a thing to chase away the chill of the place, especially with how the last rest had really allowed the moisture to creep into his very bones. As much as he hated the thought of having to have Tango hiding away in his pack again, he almost longed for the warmth of the sun to chase away the chill.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did they round a bend and the smell of fresh air became apparent to even his mortal nose. They were close now and pace was quickened, another bend and the end was in sight. It was dark outside the cave but not nearly as dark as it was inside. Twinkling stars could be seen through the opening just across the top of the dark view in a small spattering.

Impulse drew in a deep breath once they stepped free of the cave, once only stairs and soft clouds existed over their heads. The smuggler tunnels opened out to an area wrapped in tall old trees, with the only clue to the path that once led through being a break in the trees wide enough for wagons. A lazy breeze carried through, buffeting off the cliff face and rustling back through the trees. There were no other sounds though, no bugs, no animals and that would be expected at this time of year.

But it was entirely silent.

Tango and the others seemed to note the strange silence as well but still, Tango turned, pulled out a map and knelt to spread it on a nearby flat boulder. The way it was worn and scratched showed signs that the smugglers had likely used it as a table too. The map showed the kingdom they were now in exclusively, Tango and Wels started discussing landmarks and towns mentioned in the old legends of Hels. Fairly quickly they had a path decided and the map was put away. It looked like they had at least a day’s walk before they reached the first town.

Truth be told though, the chance for an inn with a nice meal and bed was more than a little enticing. So they set off. Down the overgrown path, winding through the woods until finally they broke free of the trees and were greeted by wide open but untended fields. Impulse frowned, noting an abandoned house out in the distance, wondering just how bad the state of things would be.

They continued on for a few hours before crossing a fence in desperate disrepair, then stepping onto a rather desolate looking road. Still, it was better than the endless, hip high grasses so that was what they followed as they went. Well before Impulse was ready, the sun started to rise and Tango shifted forms to hide away in his pack. Impulse sighed heavily but kept pace with Wels and the others.

The sun rose, higher and higher, they passed other roads in equal levels of abandonment, they passed another abandoned farmhouse, endless overgrown, untended fields. Eventually the town came into view ahead and an unpleasant chill ran up Impulse’s spine. He felt his breath hitch, panic surging for just a moment… then it was gone. One distinct shape on the skyline stood out so sharply that it almost made him dizzy. As they neared the roads seemed at least a little less overgrown but that may have been more attributed in the change of paving, having gone from gravel to cobblestone. Still, they didn’t see or pass a single other soul on the road.

It was dead.

Silent.

The town…

The town was no different.

The sun was making its hasty decent to the horizon now, casting long, eerie shadows while splashing the rest of the worn and faded buildings in an intense orange glow. Wood was worn and pocked, plaster was chipped and crumbling, paint was faded and crackled… each building in turn, looking like they’d once been well loved and cared for… now stood empty and abandoned. There were broken windows, doors ripped from their hinges, shredded carriages, dismantled wagons, all sorts of scattered debris littering the streets.

No corpses though, not a bone in sight.

Impulse didn’t like it, none of it. The town left him unsettled in a deep way, the state of it was somehow both better and worse. There were no people to face…

However…

_ There were no people. _

Where had they gone?

What happened?

The last of the sun was vanishing from sight and taking the light with it, yet they’d only just begun to wander the city. Impulse glanced from one building to another, not sure what their plan should be. He was exhausted and he was certain his companions were as well. With that thought in mind Impulse started looking the buildings over as they passed to see if any would fair as a good place to camp. The group was silent, walking softly out of habit of hunting. So when Impulse heard something fall inside one of the buildings he knew it wasn’t one of them. They froze, all eyes going that way.

Nothing came of it though, darkness deepened and they started moving again, only for another strange noise to reach their ears. Impulse felt his pack shift as Tango stirred slightly, he wasn’t sure if the Vampire Lord had heard the sound as well or if he was just simply waking up. The next thing to catch Impulse’s attention was the sound of shattering glass. His attention snapped that way like the crack of a whip. It was just enough to see something large flying at him, screeching horrifyingly as it sailed through the air at him. Impulse scrambled for his crossbow as his pack lurched hard suddenly.

The creature was met with a furry blonde wall of rage, effectively stopping it from hitting Impulse. Both hit the ground in a heap and the fight was on. Impulse tried to get a clear shot of the creature as Tangwolf fought it to a standstill. The thing was almost human looking, but it’s skin was ashen, it’s body withered to the bone, it’s hair was a matted, filthy mess. It’s eyes were entirely a muddled gray color. It was the most bizarre thing he’d ever seen and he had no idea what it was. Once Tango had enough of a hold on the thing Impulse fired, the creature screeched inhumanly and suddenly every window and door of every building was filled with multiple sets of glowing gray eyes.

Cold dread crawled through Impulse’s veins.

They were outnumbered. They didn’t know what they were up against.

While False and Wels were a couple of the strongest warriors in the guild… this might not bode well.

Tango continued fighting the creature he had pinned down, powerful and relentless but taking as many blows as he gave the thing didn’t seem like it would stop moving any time soon. The creatures inside the buildings started screeching as well, they’d be overrun they’d-

_ ‘Get to the abbey! Go! Now!’ _ Tango snapped sharply in Impulse’s mind and he hesitated, looking back at the vampire with a look of absolute horror.

He…

Couldn’t move.

Sharp red eyes cast him a sharp look before suddenly the wolf was the vampire once more.

“Get to the abbey! They won’t follow, run!” Tango shouted, the others didn’t need to be told twice, one of them grabbed Impulse’s arm and whether he wanted to go or not… he was being dragged back to the worst stain on his past.

He could feel a deep dread seeping into his very bones as they pulled him along a path that felt too familiar and yet strange all at once. His stomach lurched as the walls of the abbey grounds came into view, his heart filling with a cold sort of fear, his-

Tango let out an agonized roar somewhere behind them, sending all of Impulse’s panic into overdrive. He heard Wels curse, heard those creatures screeching, the sound of the abbey doors being plowed down as False charged into them. Impulse was just starting to gain command of his limbs, just barely managing to wade through the panic and find the will to move when he spotted a blonde bat zipping through the air towards them. His relief on seeing the familiar, tiny form was palpable but that was drowned again in cold, unabated trepidation as he was pulled onto the abbey grounds.

All at once the ground felt like it tried to pitch out from under him, he heard Wels talking, but then other voices, muddled yet loud, it was day despite him knowing it was night. He saw figures dressed in black clergy clothing but couldn’t lift his head to see their faces. He closed his eyes, shook his head, trying desperately to shake away the visions of the past. He felt hands on his shoulders, felt someone pulling him close, he couldn’t tell if it was real or a memory.

“We’ll be safe here.” Tango’s voice rang through, cutting past the muddled voices like a knife.

“You’re sure?” Wels asked, he sounded tense.

“Yes, those were once thralls, their own former belief in this place as something holy keeps them away by instinct. No matter how fictitious their god actually was.” Tango explained.

“How are you so sure it was fake?” False asked, slowly the group was solidifying in reality for impulse, he was able to focus on their faces against the dark grounds, he could feel Tango’s body standing strong as Impulse rested against him, he could smell blood…

“Because if the beliefs were true I wouldn’t be able to stand here, I wouldn’t have been able to decades before… besides, I know the founder of the religion was no holiman, but rather someone hungry for power.” Tango went on and Impulse found himself nodding.

“Let’s find somewhere to rest then.” Wels said, Impulse could hear the knight moving away and lifted his head finally, glancing around.

_ ‘I’m sorry, Master, it was the only option.’ _ Tango’s voice was gentle in his mind, an oasis against the harshness of emotions drummed up as he glanced the grounds and the building itself. He resisted remembering anything fully, fought against the past pulling him in as best he could but he could  _ feel _ the pain, discomfort and misery of his former life here.

Yet… it was quiet, in an eerie sort of way. It felt wrong, like there should have been a heavy sort of dishonest peace; instead was a chilling emptiness. It rang hollow, like the lies that had once been believed had evaporated in the moonlight. Impulse didn’t even quite realize how much he was leaning on Tango until they were inside the building, when he nearly tripped over a loose floorboard but he was firmly held upright.

Silently Impulse pushed a feeling of gratitude along their mental link, looking around the now dilapidated halls, so stark a contrast from what he’d seen of his past and yet, there was something fitting about it, like this was the fate the place deserved. It was like a small light of justice against the pain of a life he didn’t want to look back on. They made their way into the fellowship hall, the alter at the far end of the room sending an uneasy feeling through Impulse. Most of the furniture was overturned or even smashed, things had been thrown around, there was a dented decanter laying on the floor and the holy symbol had been ripped from the wall. The altar cloth was moth eaten and dry rotted, it’s details lost to the test of time, looking little more than a shredded rag now. There were water stains on the walls and floor, holes in the roof allowing a lazy breeze to drift through.

He couldn’t help a slightly smug feeling, after the monster this place had turned him into, it was satisfying to see it abandoned. He latched onto that, trying to take comfort in it, trying to ignore the rest of the feelings this place drew from him, trying to ignore the distant prayer chants he could just almost hear.

With one arm still wrapped around Impulse, Tango flipped one of the old pews upright. It clattered, the noise disturbed the silence as abruptly as shattering glass. Impulse tensed, flinched even, recoiling against… he wasn’t sure what but he got the impression that loud noises in this room weren’t good. Tango didn’t seem to care and Impulse let himself sink into the seat. His aching feet glad for the relief. It was no inn bed but at least for the moment they were safe.

“You mentioned those things out there  _ were _ thralls, what are they now?” False asked, finding a place to perch herself where she could watch the doorway.

“Hollow Fiends. They are the thing humans become when they’ve been thralls for too long, when their will has been so stripped away that their humanity shatters and they too, begin feeding on humans. They aren’t quite immortal as a vampire but they no longer have a human lifespan either. They are mostly mindless, much like zombies but… much stronger and often still acting in service of the vampire that made them this way.” Tango explained.

“Who did this to them?” Impulse found himself asking.

“I only know of one vampire out here…” Tango sighed, shaking his head.

“Hels…” Wels snarled.

“So he’s been doing whatever he wants unchecked for who knows how long…” False muttered, a look of disgust on her face.

“Seems so. I don’t think this would happen with multiple vampires, destroying a population… it removes a blood source. This seems more… strategic, a war tactic.” Tango said thoughtfully.

“That sounds more than fitting.” Wels agreed.

“We should rest while we have the chance.” Zedaph said, standing beside Wels after his initial look around.

“Yeah… you’re right.” Wels sighed, letting the anger slip for the moment. The way the stalwart knight’s shoulders sagged as he let the topic drop for the time being. It was like the weight of the world was dragging him downwards.

“I’ll keep watch, I’m not sure how many more chances we’ll get like this so rest as much as you can.” Tango said, trading False for her perch. Even False looked exhausted, it had been a long trip already and they had easily as much ground to cover with no steeds to carry them. Impulse had hoped there would have been a chance to buy passage or steed for the next leg of the journey but clearly that wasn’t going to happen.

Hearing the clatter of armor on wood Impulse glanced back to see Zed and Wels getting settled with their backs to the dais. Zedaph gently resting his head on Wels’ shoulder and the knight finally seeming to relax to some degree. There was something gentle, something warm in his expression and he wrapped an arm around Zedaph in return. The room fell silent, False getting settled somewhere out of sight, tango shifting to cat form to watch over them all. Impulse laid back, closing his eyes but sleep felt unlikely, despite the facts he did not feel safe here. His skin crawled at the thought alone of where he was, of what this place meant. He was exhausted, but that seemed to pale in contrast to the nagging pull of the past, a pull he continued to fight against with all his might and thus far… he’d been successful. He wasn’t sure why, why other parts of his past could pull him under like a lanky hand in a lake yet he felt he could resist the pull here. Part of him wanted to find some sort of comfort in the fact the place had no power over him, but that didn’t feel right. No, it felt… disjointed… broken.

He was still lost in his thoughts and not quite asleep when he heard movement beside him, heard footsteps on the floor, light yet pronounced. It didn’t sound quite right to be any of his companions and a cold chill brushed over his skin. A chill that wasn’t at all akin to the breath of winter yet was still cold, it was just unnatural. Impulse opened his eyes in time to catch two figures in black vanish down the hallway, right past Tangcat who didn’t seem to see them. Impulse swallowed hard, slowly moving to stand. He wasn’t sure if it was just lack of energy or if it was something else but suddenly he was certain that had to mean  _ something _ , but what?

Slowly Impulse crept through the room, making far less sound than whatever had just been present, yet now Tangcat looked over. Red, softly glowing eyes watched him questioningly, not a word needed to get his point across.

_ ‘I saw something… I think only I can.’ _ Impulse explained, his own mental tone uncertain and if he’d ever before wondered what concern would look like on a cat’s face, he now had his answer.

Tangcat stood, glancing at the others then back to Impulse wearily.

_ ‘I won’t go far, I just… need to clear my head, I’ll be alright.’ _ Impulse assured him, reaching down to gently caress the feline face. There came a huff from the small form but Tango didn’t protest, didn’t stop him.

Silently, Impulse slipped out of the room. He felt that pull of the past again and resisted it. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing parts of the past but… no, this felt different. Something was entirely different this time and aside from knowing what he did about his former life here, he had no idea what it was, but something was off. He couldn’t fight an internal drive, a curiosity, something that was pulling at him to find answers, even though he wasn’t sure he wanted them.

He walked down the all too familiar hall that he both knew and had never seen in this life, he turned to another room, stepping past a beam hanging low. It was a dining hall, abandoned. There wasn’t a speck of food or plates left out, the tables were covered in debris from the ceiling but not much else. There was a tight feeling in the room, one that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was more than just the feeling of being watched… it was the feeling of being judged. Of being looked down upon by peers or even those who should have been equal. Despite the emptiness of the room, the discomfort from so long ago clung to the very air like pitch.

He felt himself slow as he tried to cross the room, his shoulders tensing and he glanced from one table to another as if he’d see something or someone there… but there was nothing. There was no one.

He was alone.

Somehow…

Somehow that didn’t change the feeling.

He shook his head after a moment, continuing to the door at the other end of the hall, it was leaning off its hinges but the room beyond was dark. It was shadows deeper than anything he’d ever seen before, yet somehow it wasn’t quite as threatening as he’d have expected. As he drew closer it felt… familiar, it felt like whatever was pulling at him that was not the past itself… was just beyond that door. Just…

“Don’t.” A voice said somewhere behind him, startling him. Impulse turned fast, looking for the source but there was nothing there.

He frowned, slowly looking back, but the darkness was gone, he could just barely see the outlines of the kitchen beyond, of moonlight spilling through old windows and holes in the roof. He couldn’t help but wonder if the voice had been speaking to him… or the shadows. He felt an unease bubbling up to replace the previous pull, a suspicion that felt well founded now that whatever had been captivating him before had stopped. It most certainly didn’t seem trustworthy. Turning back yet again, he headed towards the hallway once more, ducking under the beam on his way through the door. To say he was relieved to leave the constricting feeling of that room behind was an understatement.

Quietly Impulse started back up the halls but something caught his attention and he paused. Waiting. It took a moment for him to catch it again, but it was there, just barely noticeable…

Whispering.

A chill ran through him, like the cold hand of fear incarnate had run its finger up his spine. He ignored the fear as best he could, trying to focus on the whispers, trying to see if he could make anything of them.

“It’s you, you you you you….. Murderer.” 

It sounded like several voices all at once, trying to talk over each other yet so quiet, the words could barely be heard.

“Who are you?” he whispered back, swallowing against the rising lump in his throat.

The whispering voices went silent.

It didn’t seem they’d start again so after a few moments of heavy silence he started walking again, he was nearly to the doorway back into the fellowship hall when he heard something at the other end of the hallway fall. He froze, looking that way, it was a direction he hadn’t gone yet. The darkness that way was thick, heavy.

“Murderer murderer-” The whispers returned, layering over each other until they became muddled and nonsensical.

Before he could think better of it, before he could argue or change his course, he was walking that way. He couldn’t stop himself, despite something in the back of his mind warning him, something deep in him stirring with fear, with dread, with panic. It was like he’d been caught in a trance, he’d lost control of his own limbs, slowly he approached the mass of shadow, dark as pitch, looming and consuming all light at the end of the hall. His heart felt tight in his chest, like something was reaching in to crush it. Desperately he scrambled for his mental link with Tango, like a rope just out of reach, dangled cruelly in sight.

Then…

He came to a stop.

He was frozen in place, unable to move, unable to react, unable to reach out to Tango… Fear, deep and primal reaching through his heart.

Yet he couldn’t scream.

He was trapped in a nightmare…

While wide awake.

Slowly, like a fog rolling down the walls, the darkness folded into itself, taking shape. The whispers grew louder behind him, to an angry, near deafening roar. The form before him finally became something recognizable, a priest, a priest of a familiar build, in familiar clothes, a priest with no face, only shadows spilling forth where one should be. It said something, but it’s words were garbled, distorted… the voice however…

Was Impulse’s own.

Cold dread turned to a resigned understanding. Slowly the thing, the shadow… the echo… whatever it was, reached for him. It was cold, it was pain…

It was…

Hate.

He tried to squirm away, mentally screaming at himself to run, to move, to scream, to… to…

It had him. It’s cold, ethereal hands sinking into his neck, the faceless form leaning further in, more indecipherable words garbling forth. The world lurched and spun, it was too cold, everything was too close, his heart felt like it was being crushed. Like his very will was being stolen, like his self was being stripped away. It was cold, yet it burned like wounds being ripped open, it felt like everything that made him who he was… was being smothered and ripped away. He struggled, he resisted, he clung to the shreds of himself as the darkness flooded everything. As it wriggled and wormed it’s way through his mind… bringing with it the pain, the hate, the damage it held…

It struck him then.

It wasn’t an echo…

It was a piece of his own soul.

A piece so fractured, so darkened, so twisted…

He’d somehow left it behind.

Left it to haunt these halls.

Left it to doom the priests…

To lead them all to their deaths.

Then… it all went dark.

\--

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he felt himself move again, but he wasn’t moving of his own accord. He felt trapped… puppeted. He felt his body moving, his eyes opening, coming face to face with Tangcat. The vampire Lord was puffed, fur all on end, watching Impulse with worry. He must have heard him hit the floor.

“You…” He felt his own voice rasp though he did not will it.

Quickly Tango shifted forms, backing away a step, suspicion painted across his face.

“What… happened to you?” He asked, his voice low, uncertain.

“You… It was you…” His voice… the priest snarled, rising to his feet.

Tango backed away as the priest approached him, confusion and fear morphing to anguish and denial. A look of heartbreak, of old wounds ripping open wide.

“You are the reason for all of this… you took everything from me.” It lied, hissing baleful.

It hurt.

It hurt… and it was enraging, to see this…

Fragment.

Claiming his life, stealing his mind, terrorizing his  _ soulmate. _

Once more Impulse reached for that connection, grasping desperately but with a new found drive as well.

_ ‘I’m not in control, don’t listen to him!’ _ Impulse screeched, his voice shaky and weak but it was enough to ignite something in those red eyes, a flare of hope.

"You best unhand him now, foul spirit." Tango growled. His voice stirring the others, his tone alerting them that something was off. The priest was focused on Tango, but Impulse saw the others in his peripheral view.

“I’ve only taken back what’s mine.” The priest hissed, quickly gaining more fluidity in both words and movement. Impulse could feel his control slipping away with each passing breath. It felt like he was being erased from his own body and mind… his own soul.

Now though, he wasn’t in this battle alone, he had one point of focus, one last firm, unchanging thing to hold onto… Tango’s will. The Vampire Lord seemed to hold his conscience through that connection, giving Impulse a little stable ground to try to fight back from. Still… it felt like he was drowning in a thick, inky black oil. There was so much pain, a misery that spread like disease, infecting him thoroughly, tearing him apart. He was afraid, it was getting difficult to tell himself apart from… from himself.

Was he Impulse the monster Hunter? Or… the humble but betrayed priest? He clung to memories of his current life, to his love for Tango, he fought against the onslaught of hate, of pain, of misery, of loneliness, of misguided loyalty. It was an ocean of darkness, spreading, twisting, consuming…

“What’s happened to him?” The voice belonged to Zedaph, someone was drawing a sword, likely Wels.

“He’s possessed.” Came Tango’s answer.

“Of course this place is haunted, why wouldn’t it be?” False grumbled, anger mounting.

“What do we do? Possessions can be…” Wels’ voice trailed off and Impulse knew what he was getting at knew how unlikely it was he could be saved from a vengeful spirit… let alone one that had once been part of him.

He thought fast, clearly he’d escaped this darkness before, he’d found his way free of the priest somehow, else it wouldn’t have been here. As afraid as he was, he knew he’d gain no ground like this, so with one last push along his mental link to Tango, reminding him that he would always love him, Impulse set off into the darkness. He clung to that connection, even as the darkness fogged around him, threatened to shred all he’d become, but he found memory enough.

_ ‘I left this damaged part of my soul behind when the priest died. He’s been here ever since.’ _ Impulse informed, gathering what was left of his real self close in the darkness, refusing to be scattered as the realization settled in.  _ ‘I may only be strong enough to fight him off in death.’ _

Impulse wasn’t sure what happened then, if Tango pulled away or if the priest finally gained enough of a hold to rip control of the mental link away from him. It didn’t matter either way, he realized, as the darkness, the hate, the pain… closed in around him, tightening, crushing, invading..

He…

“Let me handle this.” Tango said, motioning for the others to stand down.

“Those of you who chose to side with this vile creature are no better than it.” Impulse snapped, kneeling to take a broken chunk of pew from the ground, it was an awkward weapon, but just sharp enough to use as a stake.

“Impulse… You’ve gotta be in there somewhere, you’ve gotta fight back.” Zedaph said calmly, staying clear as vampire had requested.

“He’s trying, it isn’t a normal possession, this is worse.” The vampire explained to his companion and Impulse sneered at him.

“Enough of your lies, this life is rightfully mine.”

“Sometimes we’ve got to leave pieces of ourselves in the past in order to learn and grow… sometimes those pieces are so big they’re resentful and gain a mind all their own.” The vampire said, strafing to the side and Impulse moved in time, not letting the vampire get close before he was ready. There was a calm understanding in those red eyes.

Impulse lunged forward, angling the stake right for the foul creature’s heart, ready to finally have his revenge for all the misfortune. For all the questions, for all the uncertainty and unwanted feelings this creature had brought into his life that had ultimately brought his life to an end, brought his imprisonment inside the fading abbey.

The vampire caught Impulse’s hand, forcing the makeshift weapon out wide, overbalancing the priest before baring his fangs and biting down. Impulse struggled and fought against the vampire’s hold, quickly feeling his blood draining away. He tried to break the vampire’s hold, tried to force him to let go, but those fang sank deep into his neck and all he managed to do was worsen the wound and quicken his fate.

_ ‘I won’t let you take him from me again. You’re not Impulse, let him go. I love him and I will destroy you if I must.’ _ The vampire’s words echoed in his head, unwanted, unasked for, yet, they stirred something.

Something…

Bringing to mind salty air…

Fresh tilled soil…

Of leather armor…

Of ash..

Of blood…

…

The pirate

The farmer…

The… twelfth bond…

**The hunter.**

.

.

.

The light burned, it was blinding, overwhelming. It was will, it was love, it was determination. The priest lost his grip, slipping as the body also lost strength. He cursed near silently as the rest of the past rose up, chasing him from the present…

His strength was fading, but Impulse could feel his hands twitch when he tried to move them and he latched fully onto that control in an instant, unsure how long it would last. He gently draped an arm around Tango’s shoulders and the Vampire Lord released his neck in an instant. Red eyes glowing deeply, concern filled and laced with uncertainty locked on his own and Impulse offered a weak smile.

“He’s… still here… but I’m… me.” Impulse offed and gently Tango knelt, settling Impulse on the floor before turning his focus on treating the wound.

“I wasn’t sure that would work.” Tango admitted.

“More of my soul remembers and loves you than one phantom can hate.” Impulse offered, the room felt like it was spinning despite sitting still, his vision blurred, there were several of Tango before him and he couldn’t really find it in himself to complain about that. Still, he closed his eyes. Digging through his mind for an answer, there had to be something… with all the past and the present dredged up so close… there was something the priest didn’t want him to know, something he didn’t want to share and Impulse pushed for it. Whatever he was hiding had to be useful and sure enough…

A smile split across Impulse’s lips and he looked back up to Tango, concerned friends flanking the vampire now.

“Tango. The altar, move it aside, there’s a secret compartment in the floor beneath. There’s something there the priests were hiding for their prophet.” Impulse offered and in an instant the Vampire Lord was across the room. Tango ripped the altar from its place and slung it across the room, riling the priest but Impulse smirked. More than enjoying the feeling of the priest squirming under the weight of the light of Impulse’s soul, it was satisfying after the amount of fear he’d just suffered.

Tango ripped the floorboards out of the way and pulled free an old wooden box inscribed with runes, it had a lock but the vampire simply smashed the latch and opened the box, pulling free a black, leatherbound book with deep, dark purple glowing runes tooled into the leather.

“That… Looks dangerous.” Wels commented.

“It should.” Tango agreed, looking it over then up at them.

“What is it?” Zedaph asked.

“The Book of Demise. It’s a tome of necromancy.” Tango explained.

“What do we do with it?” Zedaph asked, uncertain.

“Right now? Use it. There’s got to be something in here to deal with the spirits trapped here.” Tango said, flipping through the book.

“After that though, we need to make sure it gets properly locked away.” False stated firmly.

“We won’t be taking it with us to storm Hels’ Castle, if that's what you’re worried about.” Tango assured her, knowing better than to risk bringing something so powerful anywhere near the enemy.

Impulse let them talk it over, shifting his focus to fighting back against the priest, to extracting the shadowy tendrils from his mind. He wasn’t about to let the Priest have control again, more than a little anxious to be rid of the corrupted piece of soul.

Tango laid the book down, open, in front of Impulse. He then moved to go dig through an old box of supplies until he found something suitable. Impulse only vaguely watched him as he dug through the rubble of the abandoned room for whatever he needed and soon returned to the book. Tango laid down a tarnished amulet of the false god, setting it between Impulse and the book. He then took a rather warped and deformed looking candle, the coloring having mostly sunk to one side as age had affected it, using the wax to mark out a circle on the floor, the ring wrapping both the amulet and Impulse. Gently Tango leaned in and kissed Impulse on the neck as he drew the circle around behind him.

“I love you.” Impulse muttered weakly, drawing Tango’s attention right back to him, gently Tango wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m going to fix this.” He promised.

“I trust you.” Impulse smiled, fighting against the weak feeling in his limbs.

Gently, Tango kissed him once more then moved back out of his space, finishing the circle. He returned to the book, glancing over to the others.

“Stay back, no matter what happens don’t interrupt or it will be a lot worse.

Wels frowned, glancing to False, she nodded, sitting back with her arms crossed. It was clear enough she trusted the vampire as well, that seemed good enough for the knight. Zedaph settled in the middle of the two, watching Impulse with worry. Tango turned his attention back to the book, eyes darting over the page a few times before he took a steadying breath and began to chant.

The wax on the floor began to glow, as did the amulet, an angry burgundy color. Then a burn started to roll through Impulse’s very soul. It was uncomfortable, but when he felt it grasping into the darkness of the priest he relaxed as best he could, allowing the magic to do it’s work. The priest faught, clawing at the soul it had once been part of, then the spell grew more intense. Tango rose his voice, picking up speed with the words and the blaze became blinding. Impulse didn’t even hear his own scream, but he felt the pain in his throat from it. He felt it as the last of the Priest’s influence and hate was consumed by the necromantic spell, the flames releasing him all at once. The room spun to darkness in it’s absence and Impulse didn’t feel the floor, he felt the fall but then the void between dream and nothingness had him.

He wasn’t sure how long he drifted.

He wasn’t sure he could wake up at all.

Then slowly, nothing gave way to something.

Slowly he could feel the pressure of someone’s grasp around him. He could feel the floor under his legs, he could feel the slight chill of Tango’s cheek against his face. He could feel the gentle caresses of Tango’s hand, trailing absentminded patterns along Impulse’s back. It was peaceful, it was quiet, there was no heavy foreboding feeling or dark presence. There was only a soft breeze blowing over the roof above, the sturdy embrace around him, the soft voices of his friends talking not far away.

Impulse blinked his eyes open, banishing the haze of sleep, he was surprised to still be in the abbey, it felt so different now, like a stain had been scrubbed away. It was strange, like the abbey had never known this kind judgeless peace since it had been built. It was almost like oppression had been part of it’s very walls, with it gone, the place would crumble to nothing. It was a page turned, a problem resolved at long last. Impulse turned his head slightly, getting Tango’s attention. The Vampire Lord lifted his head, glancing down at Impulse with a searching expression, one that flooded with relief after Impulse offered a warm, loving smile. Impulse turned in Tango’s grasp so he could wrap his arms around the vampire, who let out a soft, contented sound. Tango hugged Impulse just that little bit tighter, lowering his face down again, resting his forehead on Impulse’s own all the while, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m glad you’re awake, Master.” Tango said softly, a touch of something in his voice, something that spoke of an uncertainty, of a fear that Impulse might never have. If the quickly fading daylight wasn’t enough of a clue, then that alone would have been enough to clue Impulse in that they’d lost at least a day, but possibly more.

“I have you to wake up to, I didn’t leave you waiting too long did I?” Impulse asked softly, reaching up to caress Tango’s face.

“Only a day.” Tango assured him, chasing away the last of the distance between them to place a gentle kiss, one almost teasingly light, on Impulse’s lips.

Impulse slid a hand up, through Tango’s hair and just as he started to pull away Impulse pulled him back, deepening the kiss. Causing all the world to fall away, chasing the horrors that had chased them just the night before. Banishing the remnants of darkness that had been looming so deep. Impulse would have been happy to just melt right there, to place all his focus in his lover, but he heard movement and remembered they were not alone. He reluctantly let his hand slip away, let Tango sit back, let his own eyes open again to be met with the sight of the vampire. There was a love, a warmth, a respect so deep there that it almost hurt.

He didn’t get to focus on that a moment more however, as a loud rattling thud rolled from nearby, startling him and Tango both. Impulse glanced over, seeing Wels leaning on a shovel, a very large cloth bag laid on the floor next to him.

“There, I think I found enough. You going to tell us what these are for now?” Wels asked, motioning at the bag. Past Wels, Impulse could see Zedaph leaning on a stack of old, battered saddles, he and False now looking to Tango as well, all three waiting for an answer.

“You’ll see.” Tango said, moving to stand and carefully drawing Impulse up with him.

Impulse was reluctant to release Tango but he was equally curious to see what was going on. Tango picked up the large bag, hoisting the top over his shoulder while the rest sagged, the contents clattering as they shifted around. A very distinct sound, the sound of bones. Impulse arched a brow as he fell into step with their other three companions in following Tango. He left the abbey’s main building, going out onto the grounds a little ways away from the buildings themselves. Impulse’s skin prickled at the familiarity with the flashback he’d had before, not much outside had changed at all. Tango took the bag, changing his grip on it and turning in a circle as he tipped it. He began chanting as bones poured forth. The words were strange, not anything that Impulse could put his finger on, but he stood back, continuing to trust Tango. There were no less than five horse skulls among the ring of bones by the time tango took the bag and tossed it out of the way.

Next Tango pulled the amulet from his pack, it glowed an angry burgundy color. Just seeing it gave Impulse chills, he knew just what was trapped within it and understood what the spell Tango cast before had done. Now though, it seemed a bit of that twisted energy was going to be put to use. The Vampire Lord continued his chant, waving his free hand in intricate patterns, unnatural fire spilling forth from the amulet to start wrapping the bones instead. Slowly the bones started to lift off of the ground, blackening as the fire gripped them. Quicker and quicker still they started to move, crashing into each other only to pause, until all the bones had found their way to form five skeletal horses with manes and tails of burning soulfire. The creatures stood silent, waiting as Tango ended the spell, then turned to the four mortals.

“I may not work with magic of this kind much, but I can follow a recipe.” Tango said with a smug grin. Impulse would be lying if he said his heart hadn’t fluttered a bit at the sight.

“Oh, this is brilliant!” Zedaph said cheerfully, seeming quite intrigued by the newly formed steeds.

“As unsettling as I find necromancy to be… I can’t deny its usefulness in the right hands.” Wels sighed, following Zed over to help with saddling the horses.

“It’s not something I would recommend anyone dabbling in, mortals tend to lose their minds to it. Being of similar ilk though, it has no effect on me, it’s just another form of magic.” Tango explained, taking a saddle over to one of the horses.

“So for you it would boil down to a moral standpoint then.” False noted, prepping her own phantom horse.

“Exactly, I won’t use just any necromantic spell or under just any situation. This worked out in our favor though and I won’t turn that down.” Tango said with a nod.

“Where is the book now?” Impulse asked, considering he hadn’t seen it since he passed out during the soul trapping spell before.

“Safely sealed away, we can retrieve it after we’ve recovered Monster.” Tango explained, and Impulse nodded, taking the remaining saddle to the last of the skeletal steeds. He half expected to find something deeply unsettling about it, to be bothered by the burgundy flames that made up it’s mane and tail… but he didn’t. The creature was still and silent as the grave, it seemed to hold no ill will, no recognition, no judgment.

It seemed that the energies used to create it, despite having come from his own fractured fragment of rejected soul, had changed so greatly that it could be used to do some sort of good. That brought a form of comfort he couldn’t quite put to words. He couldn’t find the words, but the appreciation was there as he glanced to Tango who smiled at him before climbing up. Impulse followed suit and once they were all mounted, they set off. Careful at first but then quickly picking up speed, leaping over the abbey wall with ease they cleared the edge of town with no friends to slow them down.

From there, the empty, lonely road opened up before them.

The horses were far faster than any living mount, the ground speeding by under them dangerously fast. They were tireless, needing no rest, no food, no breaks, thus the group would not be slowed by the needs of horses, only needs of their own. So they road hard, covering many, many miles in short order, the open countryside of these lands zipping by in a shadow coated blur. Impulse glanced now and then to his companions, their faces cast in unsettling light by the ghostly flames, looks both hopeful and pensive could be found, though False’s expression was more stony, pain and fear in her eyes. It was nearing dawn when they finally decided to stop, having ridden for hours and being much closer to their goal. It seemed a good time to break for food and the like.

The horses slowed to a stop on an overgrown road, there was evidence of foundations tucked into the grass of the fields and something about the area felt oddly familiar… but comfortably so. Impulse glanced around once he’d dismounted, things looking just a way that made him want to feel almost nostalgic but yet, not being quite right. Like they’d changed subtly, like the trees were too tall and too thick, like the fields were too open, missing something distinct. He couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was though.

Zedaph was already in the process of gathering scrap wood while False and Wels cleared the grass from one area. Soon they’d have a cook fire going and Impulse headed a bit away from there to a clear spot he could see. On reaching it he realized why it was clear, there was gathered and stacked stones forming a foundation, there was remains of a burnt floor within, the dirt was thick and nothing seemed terribly interested in growing there. He frowned at it, the shape stood out and he felt like he should know the building that once stood here. He glanced to the side, past his companions, where another foundation stood in the grass, just barely hidden, a larger foundation… the right shape for a barn. He looked back, realization settling in.

“The farm.” He whispered.

“A place that was once a real home.” Tango said softly behind him and he couldn’t help but nod. There was something comforting about the place, even with what he knew had happened in the end, seeing the fields green and alive, seeing the trees happy and wild, at least some of it had stood against the prophet's attempt at destroying it.

Quietly Impulse got his tent set up and Tango ambled in and collapsed just as the sky was taking the first colors of the sunrise.

It felt like they’d fought one major battle already, yet the long streaks of crimson cutting through the darkened blue brought to mind the fact that there was another, much larger one ahead. Resting would not be long, but they would be able to catch up far sooner than Hels was likely to be expecting.

He just hoped that Monster would be alright until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM, VERY TIRED, BUT ALSO VERY EXCITED
> 
> I had to take a bit of a break but I'M BACK AND HOOO AMD I SCREECHING 
> 
> this chapter took a life of it's own I actually had to cut it short and rename it because SO MUCH HAPPENED before the point I'm still trying to reach!


	11. Harrow Knight

Impulse leaned heavily against one of the old apricot trees, listening to the soft breeze that carried over its boughs and made the grass sway. The cook fire had long since gone to only cinders and False slept fitfully not far away. Sitting near the smoldering ash was Wels, staring off into nothing, seeming lost in thought. If impulse had to guess he figured Hels was what had such a darkened look on the Knight's face. Zedaph was draped across Wels' lap though and when he moved it drew the Knight back to reality it seemed. He glanced from Zed to False then over to Impulse, looking thoughtful. Impulse arched a brow at him, curious and Wels simply smirked.

What happened next was almost jarring and he half felt like he had tumbled back through time yet again. It was almost like being back on the deck of the Lorelay all at once; as Wels started to softly sing old sea shanties. It was such a sudden feeling of _home_ he half expected to see the open ocean when he glanced away from the knight, though perhaps the calm grassy fields held a similar sort of peace for his heart.

After a few songs though, False was up moving around, smothering the fire the rest of the way out with dirt. Zedaph was lifting himself out of Wels’ lap with a yawn, his blonde hair all mussed. Placing a hand on the rough bark behind him Impulse got to his feet as well, striding past his friends towards the tent, the simple cloth structure settled fine in the confines of the foundation, the only remains of one home of one previous life. As he stepped into the hollow square of stones his boots crunched down on the already crumbled remains of the lime walls that had caved in centuries ago. He knelt by the tent, careful when he opened it to keep sunlight from spilling directly inside.

Tango was sprawled out, head rested on his pack, book open in hand, the details on the spine of the cover pointed it to being one written about Hels. Careful not to disturb him too much, Impulse crawled into the tent and laid down beside Tango, draping an arm over his chest.

“I really wonder what happened to him.” Tango muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“He was a hero once, this very kingdom was his to protect. Now, look at it. What happened? According to what I’m reading here he was, while seen more as a myth than a man, was still defending this kingdom even after Xisuma swept through with his phony religion.” Tango explained.

“So the question is… why? Why the change, what happened to the last town we passed through?” Impulse pondered.

“Something strange is afoot and I don’t like not knowing what it is.” Tango admitted, setting the book aside.

“Perhaps we will find more clues along the way.” Impulse offered.

“If we cut through the capital, I think we most certainly might.” Tango agreed, turning to wrap an arm around Impulse.

“We needed to find the capital to stay on course for Hels’ castle anyway, didn’t we?” Impulse asked and Tango nodded.

“Exactly, but I was going to suggest skirting it before, now... I think we should check on the state of things.” Tango said with a sigh, squinting at the roof of the tent.

“It shouldn’t be too much trouble then.” Impulse agreed, sitting up again, Tango’s hand trailing along his side as he did.

“We should get moving. If we keep heading northwest we should reach the capital by sundown on these steeds.” Tango suggested before shifting to a mink and climbing into Impulse’s pack. Impulse was quick to get the tent packed up, glancing over it looked like his companions were ready to head out as well.

Wandering around the treeline the undead horses had stayed close by, it was hard to tell if they were enjoying the farmland in any shape or form, if the magic holding them together recognized the place at all. He sighed, not dwelling on it further, instead going over to gather them up.

“How far do you think?” Zedaph asked, joining him.

“We should reach the capital by sundown.” Impulse offered before swinging up into a saddle, he caught sight of Wels nodding as he headed for his own mount.

False was still quiet, an almost pained look in her eyes. She climbed into the saddle and brought her steed the right way around. Something about the troubling look there, something about the tightness of her jaw, it struck a spike of cold dread through Impulse… as if despite making better time…

They’d still be too late.

With a grim expression setting on his own face he spurred the undead horse on, leading the way, the sun starting high over their heads but on it’s way back down again. Impulse pushed the unnatural steeds, the farmlands and open fields, abandoned, desolate roads, not a single sign of human life to be seen. No real signs of recent civilization, just abandoned and decrepit farmhouses now and then occasionally marring the otherwise unending rolling plains. It was strange, but there wasn’t time to investigate or take in more details than the passing notice, not with how insanely quick the steeds were. So very much ground was covered as the next few hours ticked by. As they chased the sun, it’s decent on the horizon marked another day gone but the capital could be seen ahead. Tall buildings cutting a new silhouette against the quickly darkening sky. With their next goal so close at hand Impulse spurred the bony beasts on all the harder, enough so their manes flashed a little brighter, a little colder.

They slowed as they reached the outskirts, darkness bathed everything, not a single light to combat the night. Tango worked his way out of Impulse’s pack, shifted to a bat and flew ahead. Just like the previous town it appeared no one was around, nor had they been in a very, very long time. There was something different about this place though, it was quiet in a different way. It looked like the place had been lived in while it had deteriorated in a sense, there were clear signs of effort, of repairs done to combat the test of time, but nothing proper. There were broken windows boarded over, mismatched patchwork on walls, and a general effort to have kept things relatively clean. However, those efforts had been given up long ago from the looks of the buildings, the deeper into the city they went the clearer it was that it had long been abandoned. The structures looked like they were beginning to falter under the test of time with no one around to fight it any longer. They stood tall and lonely closer to the center of town, large stone brick structures, their windows broken or dark. The streets had a thick coating of dirt, carried in by the wind, and left to cling to crevices. 

Perhaps the oddest thing, there was not a living thing in sight once they were in the city proper, not a blade of grass or a single other plant. No moss, nothing. Dead trees stood in once neatly kept beds, most had crumbled and fallen though, a scattering of rotten wood on the ground. There were no insects, no birds, nor rats or stray animals of any kind. The entire city felt less like an abandoned town and more like a silent grave. It was as though they were intruders in this space, this place of silence, of eternal rest.

Like a leaf caught in the wind, the only sound against the stillness, Tangbat’s wings propelled him through the air back to the group. He landed on his horse, shifting back. His expression was a tired one, of someone who was seeing something they’d seen before, a wearing sight. He let out a slow breath before speaking up.

“The city is empty, dead. The palace was demolished and the only human remains I can find is a skull on a pike in the palace courtyard. There’s a crown on the ground beneath it. I think there may have been a revolt, what happened after, it’s hard to guess.” He explained, brow furrowed.

“So the entire kingdom has likely fallen.” Wels noted quietly, sounding more than a little troubled.

“Unless there is some pocket of civilization somewhere that survived… it seems so.” Tango agreed darkly.

“I wonder what Hels’ place was in all this.” False muttered, looking thoughtful.

“Whatever it was, he’s nothing left to protect now. That could make anyone bitter.” Zedaph added, almost sounding sad.

“Unless this happened by his hand. Unless he turned on those who he once swore to protect.” Wels theorized, anger bubbling in his voice.

“If so… why? Something… sits wrong.” Tango muttered, Impulse wasn’t sure Wels caught that though, as the knight had already spurred his mount onward. With a glance to each other Impulse and the others moved to follow. The only sound that could be heard was the sharp clattering of bones on stone streets. Anywhere Impulse looked was just desolate emptiness, not a soul stirred, not a shadow, nothing.

Steadily, guided only by the burgundy light emanating from the ethereal bound steeds they made their way through the streets. Winding through the city towards the other end. They didn’t head towards the center directly, but as they passed by a street that led that way Impulse could see the crumbled remains of a palace up on a hill in the center. They moved past what had likely once been businesses into an area of once nice houses, still, nothing grew, gardens lay barren, like all the life had been drained away from this place, stolen to never return. So when a new sound creaked through the air all five were sharp to turn and look at the source. One door stood open that had not before, the house had once been one of the nicest and looked to have aged the most gracefully. Standing in the doorway was a woman, she stood out against the darkness, soft colored hair pulled up in a bun, fine clothes of someone who would have lived in this place draped her regally. Something in her features struck a chord of recognition but Impulse couldn’t quite place his finger on it yet. She carried herself with the grace of a warrior but held the kind of warmth of a mother.

“Might I trouble you, to speak for a few moments?” She called to them, moving to stand on the edge of the porch. She seemed both out of place and not. It would be easy to believe this was her home, had not the entire city been abandoned.

“What do you think?” Zedaph asked softly.

“She may know something.” False chimed in and Tango nodded before swinging down off his horse. Impulse followed and he could hear the others following suit. Soon they filed through the gate, towards the woman.

“It’s odd seeing anyone here.” Tango noted as they approached.

“I have been here a long time.” She admitted, stepping back and motioning at the door in invitation.

“So by any chance do you know what happened here?” Wels asked and she nodded.

“I do, but there is much to tell, please come and have a seat, you must be weary from the road.” She said, before heading through the door herself.

Without opening it.

She passed right through the very wood, vanishing from sight.

“Oh!” Zedaph gasped, startled.

Tango reached for the door handle, but it wouldn’t budge for him.

“Well… she may know something but how do we talk to her now?” Impulse sighed, glancing the house over. Despite the age, it looked surprisingly sturdy and he feared that there may be magic holding the place together.

“Wels, look above the door.” False said and Impulse glanced that way as well. Over the door, carved into the molding, was a distinct family crest, one Impulse recognized both from Wels’ armor and Hels’.

“This place belonged to my family…” Wels muttered, stepping forward to try the door, which opened with ease for him. As he stepped through the doorway the lights in the foyer flared to life, casting everything in a foggy glow, coated in dust. No cobwebs, only dust. He held the door, Zedaph, then False, then Impulse followed him inside, Tango watching their backs by coming through the door last.

“This way.” The woman called out to them, her voice echoing through the archway to a dark room. As Wels neared it though, the lights sprang to life, flooding that room in a warm, foggy glow as well. All of the furniture was dusty, a bit worn, but otherwise all in good shape.

Considering the condition of the rest of the city that they’d seen, this had to be the work of enchantments. Simple enchantments sure, but that spoke of either someone apt in magic having lived there or twice the wealth it would appear at a glance.

The woman was sat on one of the chairs but the seat didn’t show any indention from her presence. Still, Impulse, Wels and the others remained respectful as they entered and sat down. Wels sat nearest her, itching with questions no doubt and seeing them side by side it finally clicked.

She looked a lot like him, features in their faces were similar, features he hadn’t shared with Hels. Glancing at the painting of a knight over the mantle behind the woman, a painting of Hels, Impulse had, even more, to reference from.

“I am certain you have many questions, but I must say, it is good finally seeing a descendant of mine inside these walls once again.” The woman said with a warm, friendly smile.

“Wait… are you?” Wels frowned.

“Lady Rain.” She said in a confirming tone and Wels looked like his jaw might hit the floor.

“H-how?” To say he was stunned was an understatement.

“I’ve been here… a very long time.” She said, shrugging.

“You don’t sound very happy about it.” Zedaph noted.

“I didn’t choose to come here, I simply am. If I had any say in the matter I would still be by Hels’ side. But alas, my wedding band is here, and thus, so am I.” She said, the notes of sadness in her voice clear.

“How long has it been since you last saw Hels?” Wels asked, tone gently even.

“Shortly after my death. He was grief-stricken and gave my ring to one of our children, who gave it to one of theirs, and so on. Eventually, I ended up here, another family home, away from the castle. I remember hearing talk of Hels not aging, of him vanishing but his deeds still leaving their mark… and then one day, there was no more talk of him. My ring was left in a box when my descendants of the time fled the city.” She explained, saddened still.

“I see…” Wels said softly, sitting back. He didn’t seem to have the heart to tell her what Hels had become.

“You’ve been here all this time, so what happened to the city?” Zedaph asked, he had a touch of anxiousness in his tone. Lady Rain sighed heavily, lines pulling at her face to show a bit of age, though how old she’d been when she died was hard to guess.

“It was terrible. A web of lies was spun through the city. The king was told one thing, his guard another, the populace something else entirely. It was spun by a man claiming to be a prophet, claiming to be a man of a god who would damn us all if we did not comply. It led to the downfall of everything. Some fell for it, some did not. My descendants were among those smart enough to simply flee. This was no battle to be fought with swords, and once the king fell, there was no point.” She sighed.

“Those who didn’t flee?” Impulse asked.

“They fought, though after the king fell… those that didn’t flee, they slowly vanished. I never saw what took them, or where they went. I assume that perhaps it had something to do with the king cursing the land of this city. Nothing will grow here, no animals live for long.” She explained.

“Perhaps we should set off sooner rather than later then…” False noted.

“Probably for the best, but might I make a request?” Lady Rain asked quietly.

“What is it?” Wels asked.

“My ring, the one I am bound to. Please, take it with you? I cannot bear to remain here, alone, any longer. I may not be able to show myself once we leave this city, it will take much more strength in a place belonging to the living, but I do not wish to stay.” She said, her tone almost pleading, though there was dignity still there.

“Where is it?” Wels asked as he stood and she stood to lead the way. Not willing to let anyone of his guildmates simply follow a ghost around to a haunted object, Impulse quickly followed.

The upstairs of the house was easily as wealthy and defiant of time as the rooms he’d already seen, just as dusty as well. With each area Wels entered the lights came to life on their own, more enchantments, old as they might have been. Lady Rain walked through another door and Wels opened it to follow her, there was a bedroom beyond. The sheets were a mess and several drawers were cast to the floor. Clothing that had rotted away with age lay tattered on the floor. It was the first sign of the hasty escape Wels’ family had made. 

“Here.” Lady Rain said, indicating a jewelry box on top of the dresser. Wels went over, opened the box and rummaged through until a golden ring with engravings matching the decorative marks on his armor came free.

“It’s a pretty ring.” Wels complimented and Lady Rain cupped her hands over his.

“This ring has served the same purpose time and again, it is a tradition I would not argue continuing, even if for a very long time I had no say in it.” She said, that motherly air about her there again.

“I… I wouldn’t be giving it to a woman…” Wels admitted after a moment, a slight look of surprise crossed Rain’s face before she smiled brightly.

“That is perfectly fine, as long as the ring represents love, happiness, that’s what matters. I have been a guardian spirit for many generations past, I will continue regardless of the gender of the ring’s wearer.” She promised, happy at the thought of having something to do again. Impulse smiled from where he leaned in the doorway, watching the exchange. He was glad to see the woman from times so long past be so kind and accepting.

“That means a lot… Let’s get you out of here.” Wels said, tucking the ring away safely as he turned to the doorway again. Impulse pushed off and headed downstairs, meeting the others in the foyer.

“Ready when you are.” Zedaph said and with a nod from Wels, they set off again, returning to the steeds waiting silently in the street. Impulse caught a warm smile cast at Zed from Wels, a kind of look that Impulse understood well and he was fairly certain who would soon be wearing that ring.

\--

Leaving the abandoned city in their wake, traversing hours through the night on steeds too fast for any natural being to match. They soon saw their goal on the horizon. A castle that had once been near the kingdom border, before the kingdom expanded. It was easy enough to find their way with Lady Rain to guide them. While she had faded and become harder to see she was still easy to hear. The land was still more owned by the dead than the living.

The castle loomed before them, ageless walls standing tall, gatehouse, and portcullis blocking normal entry. The keep stood tall within its walls, it’s windows glinting slightly in the faint moonlight. There was more though, more that Impulse noticed the nearer they got… movement. Lots of it, there was movement on the walls, on the grounds outside the walls. Forms shambling about in the shadows and as they slowed their horses those shadows looked at them. So many, too many to count, sets of gray eyes glowing back at them.

Hollow fiends…

An army of them.

There were hundreds of them.

“Oh… so that’s where the population went.” Zedaph said uneasily.

“What… How?” Lady Rain muttered, watching those eyes in the distance. So far the fiends made no move to attack, likely they would stick close to the castle walls until the group came closer…

Or Hels noticed them and sent the beasts into a frenzy.

“Hels… isn’t the man you remember.” Wels said gently and the look of incredulous, betrayed pain crossing her face was unmistakable.

“I… I will help if I can.” She offered, fading from sight.

“We’re about to march to war.” Tango said quietly, casting a worried look to the others.

“I’m not sure Monster would want this…” False said, her voice conflicted.

“None of you have to stand with me in this… but I must try.” Wels said, drawing his sword.

“Then you won’t be doing it alone.” Zedaph said firmly, drawing his own blade.

Impulse followed suit and a stern look crossed False’s face, she too, drawing her sword.

“Take their heads, it’s the fastest way to bring them down.” Tango informed and Impulse could practically hear the flinch from Wels. He glanced over just in time to see pain shift to resolve on the Knight’s features.

There was a moment of stillness, of silence. A moment of time itself holding a breath, where they stared down the fiends and the fiends stared back. Not even the faintest breeze dare disturb the silence, the darkness of the night hanging like a heavy curtain, like nothing existed beyond this place.

Then the tension was snapped, by a blood-curdling screech, followed by a much more human battle cry. It went from absolute stillness, to nothing but motion in a blink. Wels took the lead of the charge and Impulse was fast to follow suit, his focus falling to the battle ahead. He brought his blade to bare and swung with decisive skill, cutting down the rushing hollow fiends as they drew too near to the gallant horse of bones. Some of the once human husks lunged at the bony beasts themselves, only to be overtaken and trampled. They cut across the battlefield, littering it in a swath of twisted corpses. Wels remained at point, leading them out and back, cutting down more and more of the fiends, there were hundreds of them but they couldn’t seem to articulate a decent attack against the cavalry.

Back and forth they swept, scratched boots and a few cuts on their shins the worst of it as best Impulse could tell. The undead steeds had no trouble continuing to trample unwitting fiends, his blade singing through the air, slinging blackened blood out over the dry ground. They were looping back out over the road again, Impulse quite in the rhythm of taking down the predictable creatures when suddenly a new sound added to the hacking and stomping.

A whistling.

The next thing Impulse knew he’d been thrown from his horse, a searing pain in his side. He glanced that way quickly, an arrow jutting out, between the gaps of his armor, a strike so expertly placed no human could be anything but lucky. He didn’t have time to dwell or deal with it though, fiends quickly moved to surround him. He barely got his feet under himself in time to block the attack of one, another was quick to follow, lunging for him. Impulse ducked under and whipped his blade across to slash the thing across the stomach, black blood spilling from the wound. In a blink he turned his wrist, whipped the blade back and up to take the fiend’s head from its shoulders then spun out of reach as yet another lunged in, trying to bite him. Right then though, he heard Wels’ voice boom across the battlefield.

“Get down here and fight, or have you become a coward as well as a scoundrel?” The knight demanded and Impulse quickly stole a glance up at the castle wall.

There stood Hels, longbow in hand.

“You know nothing of what you speak, puny mortal.” Hels snarled back, his voice heavy with disdain.

“Like I haven’t heard that before from every other self-absorbed vampire before I killed it. You’re nothing but a pale shadow of what you were, Hels, you’re a disgrace and I’m ashamed to be of your blood! You are undeserving of the tales woven of your glory, I trained night and day to become every bit the hero you were, only to find out that it was all lies. You will suffer for your crimes! Now get down here and **fight me.** ” Wels roared back. The fiends had backed off, not attacking while their master was addressing the knight.

“You test my patience, child. You have not walked the path I have, you have no idea what a disappointing sight you are, either.” Hels said darkly, stepping up on the edge of the wall.

“What excuse do you have for tracking down and stealing away one of my companions?” Wels snapped.

“Orders, simply put.” Hels shrugged.

“You’re no knight, no orders with your king dead, you’re nothing more than a mercenary!” Wels shouted, riled and enraged.

“I think… tonight is a good night to end my humiliating lineage.” Hels said with a disinterested tone as he set the bow aside and drew his own blade.

Within the next blink the sound of steel against steel rang out against the battlefield, Wels stubbornly held his ground but the ground gave out under his boots. The force of Hels’ attack caused him to slide back several feet. The vampire did not hold back or slow, charging in again and the sound of battle continued, with each moving in a dance of blades and death more graceful than it had any right to be. Impulse couldn’t keep watching, nor could he offer aid if Wels had wanted it as, seeing their master attack, the fiends resumed their assault.

Impulse had to dodge quickly, returning his attention fully back to the hollow, his blade made fast work of them as he knew where the weak points were. For every one he brought down though, two more replaced it. There was seemingly an endless stream of the things. Before he knew it, he was spending more time blocking than attacking, more time dodging than charging. He’d duck under one lunge, only to have to block the swiping claws of another, then spin clear of yet another trying to grab hold of him. His heart raced as the cadence of the battle increased, as the sound of Hels and Wels’ battle rang out over the cries and snarls of the fiends. Impulse ducked under yet another attack but came up again with one of his own, skewering the fiend, then pushing forward still, turning as he moved, flinging the thing off his blade to take the head from the shoulders of another. He took a strike across his face for the effort but clearly he’d only wear himself out if he tried to pace with these creatures.

Bringing his blade down hard to fell yet another he got another glimpse of the two knights fighting, of Hels bringing his sword in a sideways arc, of Wels catching the blade and sending it out wide only for Hels to follow that with a kick, sending Wels tumbling back. But then more fiends were upon Impulse and his focus shifted back to protecting himself again. He had to trust in Wels. This was his battle after all, the best Impulse could do was to keep these foul creatures from joining their master.

There was a calamity nearby and Impulse didn’t have to bring down the next hollow to cross his path as one of the undead horses trampled it for him. He blinked, slightly surprised to see the horses still engaging in battle, but then it was off, bowling through more fiends. Past it Impulse spotted False, still attop her horse, tearing through the fiends with a fiery fury.

Quickly surrounded again Impulse continued the fight, bringing down another fiend, then another. The creatures were fast, but not cunning, their attacks were desperate, animalistic. They were strong, but Impulse was smarter. The creatures would have proven far more deadly had he been exhausted, and they were still a threat in sheer number, but he stood a chance. A swing, a stab, a backswing, a dodge, a stab, and he caught sight of the knights again.

Hels rushed in, blade low.

Wels charged, blade angled up, it looked like he would throw the opposing sword out wide again…

But there came a clatter, both knights dodging the other’s blade only to collide, however, Wels stiffened, face twisting in pain before Hels kicked him away.

“You cannot win this fight.”

“Says you.” Wels spat, back to his feet almost as quickly as he’d struck the ground, charging in again.

More fiends, Impulse could feel the strain through his body from the unending fight but he didn’t dare slow, he didn’t dare give the creatures a moment to put an end to him. More clashing steel filled the air again, and as Impulse fought he could hear a new sound, the sound of iron groaning, of scraping against stone, the clatter of the portcullis being raised.

“No!” Hels roared, distracted for a split moment and from the sound of it, that split second cost him.

Impulse ducked free of the fiends before him to steal a glance. Hels was on his knees, Wels’ sword buried downwards between Hels’ neck and shoulder, effectively pinning the vampire, but also Wels’ blade, the angle far too wrong to take the fallen knight’s head. Then Hels had hold of Wels’ chestplate, heaving the other knight upwards, flinging him away. Hels stood, reaching up to rip the blade out of his own body before bringing both swords to bare and stalking towards Wels.

“Wels!” Impulse cried, charging that way but with a wave of Hels’ hand a fiend plowed into Impulse’s side. Impulse was knocked to the ground and turned fast to block the creature’s sharp teeth with his blade, forcing it back. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Hels become more of a blur as he charged Wels. Impulse’s heart sank, knowing he’d not reach his friend in time.

He forced the fiend off, kicking it aside and rolling back to his feet, bringing his sword around in a wide arc to strike several of the fiends. Impulse looked up just in time… in time to see Hels raising both blades high.

To see those tips plummeting down.

Down towards the knight pinned to the ground by his ancestor’s boot.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Those blades…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Never met their mark.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There came a blur of motion, of blackened bone and burgundy soulfire. There was a clatter of bone and steel. Hels was struck hard, sent flying though Zedaph kept his mount in route, charging the contemptuous knight. Hels was quickly back on his feet, ready for Zedaph this time, catching the horse by its skull and forcing it to the ground. In turn, Zedaph was thrown, sent rolling into the waiting grasp of hungry fiends.

“ **Zedaph**!” Wels shouted, back on his feet and charging at Hels. Impulse broke free of the fiends, charging in as well, charging for Zedaph. With a quick swing of his blade three were knocked off balance enough for the blonde to escape, to get back to his own feet.

Back to back, Impulse stood with Zed, working as a single unit to clear hollow fiends out of their path. While they did the battle between Hels and Wels resumed, making it more than evident that, despite being human, Wels was no less a warrior. Much to Impulse’s surprise, it seemed like the unending hoard was thinning.

More noise erupted from the gatehouse as the gate opened wide the next portcullis began to rise with a clatter. False, still mounted, charged through.

Hels roared in fury but was unable to pursue, having Wels still tirelessly keeping him busy and now an undead horse with a bone to pick. Despite that though, the knight was still bringing his strikes in a decisive manner, keeping the mortal knight within inches of his life with every blow. Wels did well, blocking and striking back, but he wasn’t gaining any ground.

“I can’t… believe you.” Lady Rain’s voice trailed into the air, hurt, heartbreak, disappointment permeating her voice.

The hollow froze.

As did the vampire.

Impulse glanced at them again, seeing the wide eyed look on Hels face, seeing Lady Rain standing in all her transparent glory between the two knights.

“This is so shameful.” She went on, her voice going firm.

“Rain…” Hels’ voice held an anguish, a pain that Impulse recognized all too well, leaving a pang of understanding to strike his heart.

“Stop this, there’s no orders binding you here, this fight is without merit.” Lady Rain said softly but sternly, it seemed like her words carried weight across all the battlefield, as the fiends started to retreat. Perhaps it was a reflection of Hels’ own will, Impulse wasn’t sure. However the look in his eyes was telling, it was clear he didn’t want to hurt her further.

In a blink, Hels had shifted to a bat, leaving Wels’ sword behind as he flew off into the night. Where he would go, Impulse had no clue.

Impulse’s horse trotted over, standing by him expectantly and Wels’ returning as well. The knight took hold of it’s reins, turning for the castle itself.

“It’s time to find Monster.” He grunted, clearly exhausted, and in pain.

Impulse nodded and together they made their way through the gatehouse, across the courtyard. By the Castle’s main doors stood Tango and False, even working together, the two couldn’t get the doors to budge. Wels stepped between them, rested a hand on the door and gave a light push. The doors swung open and False dashed through, going in search of Monster. Impulse was about to follow when he caught the look of concern on Tango’s face, following his gaze back to Wels… who was looking rather pale.

“Wels…?” Impulse asked, concern of his own creeping into his tone.

“I…” Wels said, laboring over the next breath and looking more than a little confused. Quickly Zedaph took his arm, guiding him to the side of the room where there was a bench.

“He’s bleeding, badly.” Tango informed, following the two over and on hearing that Zedaph started undoing the buckles of Wels’ armor. Impulse helped, setting the battered chestplate aside. On his left side, his shirt was soaked through, a wound from the point that would have been between the front and back of his armor, that small gap… Hels knew how to get a decisive strike in, though the arrow caught in Impulse’s side was hardly a concern in comparison. The knight was bleeding out. Tango knelt beside him, checking the wound and a grave expression crossed his face.

“That looks deep… Is..” Zedaph’s words died in his throat and Tango gently traced a line across Wels’ chest, giving an estimate of how deeply the sword had bitten.

“He’s… going to die.” Tango said quietly, giving Wels an apologetic look.

“Heh… guess I was… a bit… outmatched.” The knight wheezed, the look in his eyes was distant.

“Wels… no… Please hold on, there… there has to be something, you can’t leave me like this.” Zedaph said, tears streaming down his face.

“Zed… I…” With shaky hands Wels took his ancestor’s ring from his pocket, gently pressing it into Zedaph’s grasp.

“Wels…” Zedaphs voice cracked, a sob shaking his body.

“I love you.” Wels’ voice was getting weak.

“I… I..” Zedaph began sobbing too hard to get the words out, his tears spilling to the floor.

“Wels.” Tango’s voice cut in, firm, strong, drawing the attention of the fading knight.

Impulse glanced to Tango as well, seeing the pensive expression there, it was clear Tango was not about to speak lightly.

“I’ve never managed to successfully turn anyone before, but there were reasons. I… I can try, if you want to stay.” Tango offered and in that moment it was like something lit up in those glassy eyes.

Wels nodded, the motion weak and subtle, he didn’t have long left.

Tango wasted no time, slitting open a cut on his hand, just as it started to bleed Tango pressed the wound to Wels’ lips. The knight was too weak to fight it if he’d wanted too, too far gone to be the least bit squeamish either. There was the tiniest surge of strength from Wels as the vampire blood spilled into his mouth. Tango almost flinched from the pull of it. Impulse watched as some of the brilliance of red faded from Tango’s eyes, the silence in the room deafening. The moment drew on for what felt like an age as Impulse waited with bated breath. Zedaph much the same, silent tears still streaming down his face.

Then Tango pulled his hand away… and Wels slumped, going limp against the wall, his eyes glassy and unseeing.

“N-no… he… no.” Zedaph whimpered, trembling.

“We won’t know if I succeeded until sundown. He will be motionless until then, but vulnerable.” Tango explained, standing and gently pulling the knight down to lay across the bench.

“I’ll stay with him.” Zedaph promised.

Impulse nodded and headed back to the main doors, he could see the light of the sunrise peeking over the walls of the castle so with a heavy sigh, he pushed the doors closed.

“Can he hear us? Will he remember this?” Zedaph asked, his voice shaky with the fear and hope warring.

“I can’t really say. I don’t remember much that far back. That may just be me, or part of how things went… I’ll do my best to make sure the same fate doesn’t happen to him.” Tango offered quietly, pain heavier in his voice with the latter half.

“What do we do if Hels returns?” Impulse asked, rejoining them.

“He won’t, not before you leave.” Lady Rain’s voice cut in, though she did not appear.

“You’re sure?” Tango asked, tilting his head a little as Zedaph glanced down to the ring in his hands.

“I am certain. He has no king, he has no orders to kill you, he will not attack again unprovoked.” Her voice held no waiver of doubt.

“Well at least we know we’re safe here until he wakes.” Impulse offered.

“If he does…” Tango said quietly, still uncertain.

“Hels said he was following orders.” Zedaph said, quickly changing the subject.

“But from who?” Lady Rain asked, sounding more than a little puzzled.

“If I had to guess, his sire. Who that is… we need to try and find out.” Tango said thoughtfully.

“I’ll have a look around, you two should go see if your friend needs your aid.” Lady Rain suggested before it felt like her presence faded.

“We’ll be fine here.” Zedaph assured them and with a nod Impulse turned to venture further into the keep, Tango hesitated though, leaving Impulse to pause and glance back. Tango’s attention was on Wels and Zedaph gave him a questioning look.

Before either could say something Tango gave Zedaph’s shoulder a squeeze before moving over to Wels, reaching gently for the wound again and coming back with a bloody hand. He wiped that down the back of both of his own hands.

“Wh-” Zedaph blinked in confusion and Impulse had to admit he was just as puzzled.

“In case there’s any more locks that require the blood of Hels’ heir to open.” Tango explained.

“You think that’ll be enough to trick the enchantments?” Zedaph asked.

“Hopefully so.” Tango sighed, turning to follow Impulse.

They fell into step side by side in silence, the castle itself held a somber stillness to it, like hundreds of years of tired sadness, old anger, and bitter resentment had all soaked into the walls. It held the air of a place once grand, once a place of comfort and happiness that had been ripped away, leaving it wounded. It brought to mind Hels’ expression on seeing Lady Rain, of that pain and heartache of losing someone loved, of being left in pain. He’d lost her long ago, but with her ghost trapped…

He’d been left to suffer for so long…

Alone.

Impulse couldn’t find it in himself to hate the fallen knight for that, couldn’t find it in himself to see Hels as anything other than a broken soul. Wounded, lonely and hurting. Of course, that didn’t excuse him kidnapping Monster, or trying and potentially succeeding in killing Wels. Still, Impulse couldn’t help but feel that one string of words… of him ‘following orders’ had a lot to do with everything they’d seen.

“It’s bothering you too, isn’t it?” Tango asked as they approached a staircase that spiraled down. It was the room behind the entry hall, the heavy old doors to other rooms showed the same lack of deterioration as the rest of the castle thus far and the house in the city before.

“The fact that someone who was once a hero has become… like this? Yeah.” Impulse admitted.

“Meeting Lady Rain was the final nail in the coffin that something’s not right.” Tango agreed.

“Who do you think his sire could be?” Impulse asked.

“Potentially? We could have the same one… or, the sire of my sire. Hels is powerful, more powerful than me, I could feel that.” Tango explained, as they descended the stairs the sconces on the walls sprang to life. There was a distant rattle and bang ahead, like someone trying to beat down a door. As they reached the corridor at the bottom of the stairs the sound became more pronounced. There were multiple hallways and it seemed like some led to old, unused storage areas while the other led to a row of cell blocks and another still led off into the darkness. Those sconces did not light.

Tango turned to follow the sound and Impulse trusted the vampire’s ears over his own, as the sound echoed oddly in the old stone halls. Soon enough though, the sconces were springing to life ahead, illuminating the figure who was indeed, trying to bust down a sturdy door. False panted, tear streaks on her face as she threw herself at the door yet again, but it did not budge. Seeing them heading her way though, she froze.

“Where have you been? Where is Wels and Zed…” Her question lost its force as she noted the blood on Tango’s hands.

“Wels… may not make it.” Tango explained, reaching for the cell door.

“What? No!” False snapped, surprised and worried.

“He was wounded fatally in his battle against Hels… Tang has tried to turn him but… there’s no way to know if it’s worked until the sun sets again.” Impulse explained while Tango opened the cell door.

False nodded slightly but with the way clear her attention was thrown entirely to her stolen soulmate. She rushed through, dropping to her knees beside Monster. The vampire was on her knees, shackled to a post in the center of the cell, her head was downcast, there was dried blood on her clothes and the floor around her. It appeared the only reason she was sitting up were the shackles behind her back. She didn’t respond to their presence.

“Monster?! Please say something!” False pleaded, dropping to her own knees beside the motionless vampire. Tango followed her in, kneeling beside the both of them, gently reaching past to unlock the shackles that yet again, responded to the same enchantments as the doors, coming open with Wels’ blood present. Monster fell forward and False caught her easily.

“You… you managed to do what I couldn’t… you saved me… I failed you, when roles were… reversed…” Monster mumbled, barely coherent.

“Shut up and feed.” False said firmly, relief in her voice at Monster responding at all.

Monster was slow in lifting her head, her half lidded eyes barely had any color left to them at all, had she not been so weakened and wounded, she’d have likely been far more feral. Even in her clearly muggy state of mind Monster was gentle as she bit down on False’s neck, False gently rubbing Monster’s back and arms.

“It’s over now, you’re safe.” False said gently, her voice calm and warm. As she spoke Monster gently wiggled her way closer, snuggling.

Impulse was relieved as well, glad they’d found Monster, that she seemed she’d recover. He glanced to Tango, who seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes seeing past more than present.

 _‘What’s on your mind?’_ Impulse asked.

 _‘This is quite reminiscent of a life past, like Monster said, roles reversed. False died.’_ Tango explained and Impulse crossed the room to wrap him in a hug.

False gasped then grunted as Monster let her go and when Impulse glanced over Monster looked far better, though her eyes were still not nearly as vibrant as they should have been. She seemed to be healing though, Impulse could see wounds on her neck and face had already closed up for the most part.

“You need more.” False surmised quietly.

“You’re in no shape to give it.” Monster said stubbornly.

“Then take it from me.” Impulse insisted, kneeling beside them. Monster looked him over and frowned.

“You’re wounded! Absolutely not. I’ll be fine for now.” Monster huffed.

“Oh… should probably treat that…” Impulse frowned, glancing down, the shaft had broken somewhere during the battle, the pain of the wound settling into the rest of the aches of the battle. The arrow hadn’t gone as deep as it could have, not hitting anything vital if his ability to forget it was there was anything to go by.

“Let’s get out of this cell and see to it.” Tango said, offering each a hand to their feet in turn and one by one he pulled the hunters and other vampire to their feet. Monster was still a little shaky, it was clear a lot of the damage she’d sustained had been to her legs.

“What did he do to you?” Impulse asked gently, worried.

“Oh, just a bit of physical harm to try and wrangle information from me. I refused to say a word and after a while he just gave up. Quite surprising actually, the questions however, they sounded like the kind of things Xisuma might have wanted to know. About Queen Cleo, about Etho, I’m fairly certain that’s who sent this guy after me.” Monster explained.

“That’s… troubling.” Tango frowned, Impulse following him out of the room, with False and Monster close behind, False’s arm wrapped around Monster’s.

“Hels found you… that means either he had a way to track us down or Xisuma knows where we’re hiding.” Impulse frowned.

“Either is possible, which is bad either way, he may well choose to attack while some of us are away.” Tango said darkly.

“If he does… he’s reason to, with Bdubs there.” Impulse added.

“Bdubs may well be our one bargaining chip in all this, Cub is smart with that sort of thing, I don’t think we’ll return to nothing but corpses.” False offered and Impulse nodded, trusting in her intuition on that.

“There’s nothing we can do until we return, but we will at least return much faster than he has any way to expect.” Tango noted, still worried but trying to put his and likely the others’ minds at ease.

“We just need to get moving at sundown.” False nodded.

“Not before?” Monster frowned.

“No, we have to wait for Wels…” False explained softly, Impulse turned his attention back to the stairs, following Tango up, slightly disappointed that the cloak the vampire lord wore was in the way of the view this time.

Back at the top of the stairs Impulse gave a bit more attention to looking around. There were paintings hung on the walls of the hall, covered with sheets. The furniture in the castle was in much the same state as the house back in the city, just of older make. There was also a distinct lack of dust anywhere he looked as well, the castle kept neat and clean. Soon enough they’d made it back to the entry hall, there was a grand staircase leading up, a landing half way that split for the stairs to continue going up along the wall. On the landing against the wall was a table, it was laden with candles and perhaps the only messy looking spot, with melted wax having built up over so very many years. Yet atop it was settled several unlit candles, each a different color. Hung on the wall behind that was another painting, this one large and grand, at least, likely so. It too, was covered. The sheet draped from it’s frame couldn’t quite hide it all though, he could make out that there were two adults and two children at least, but couldn’t see any faces.

Turning his attention away from there, things were much the same, Wels still lay motionless and pale on the bench, with Zedaph settled on the floor beside him, holding his hand. The slump of Zedaph’s shoulders, the far away look on his face, the heartache in his eyes, tear trails showing below them. It was clear that Zedaph was holding on by a thread of hope, barely keeping his despair at bay.

It was quiet and still, so much of the kingdom was, as if the place had been forgotten by time itself. Nothing lived, no day to day life, just a lonely vampire and a bunch of mindless fiends. Impulse was drawn from his thoughts when Tango lightly touched his arm to get his attention. He glanced at the vampire who nodded for him to sit on one of the other empty benches. Impulse did so, the seat was nice enough, finely carved wood, low armrests that rose and curled to the side. There was no back, leaving him only the wall if he wanted to lean back, though for now he did not. Once his armor was off he remained sitting straight and as still as he could while Tango took a knife and as gently as possible, got the arrow removed.

That done, False joined him, sitting on the floor and digging through the supplies she had with her. Impulse held his breath as the wound was cleaned. It was painful, sure, but also it was more than a little uncomfortable to have clean water poured over it. Quickly the wound was bandaged tightly.

“If that doesn’t start healing well you’d best drink a potion.” Tango advised.

“Only if necessary.” Impulse said firmly, not wanting to risk Tango going hungry again and not liking how pale his eyes were after his efforts to turn Wels. Not to mention how very pale Monster’s eyes were as well. Tango only sighed and nodded, seeming to understand and knowing better than to try and argue.

Impulse took a moment to put on a clean shirt while False went to lay across Monster’s lap. Impulse rolled up the damaged one so that the blood might not soak through to anything else. That done he glanced back up, across the tired, worried faces in the room. There was nothing to do now but rest and wait.

So wait they did.

Surprisingly it wasn’t a member of the living to grow restless first, but the one ghost present.

“Tang… would you mind doing a small favor for me?” Lady Rain asked, her voice not demanding but respectful.

“What is it?” He asked, glancing in the direction of her voice, though she still had not shown herself.

“The painting at the landing… will you uncover it please?” She requested. He glanced up at it, nodded and shifted to bat form, flying up to the top of the frame. Once there he carefully untucked the sheet so that it fell to the floor.

The painting itself held five figures, one previously not visible as they stood behind the others. On the left was Hels, he wasn’t adorned in armor but rather dressed in nice clothing equal in status to Lady Rain, it was a style many hundreds of years outdated but spoke of regal presence. On the right was Lady Rain herself, much the same as she’d appeared to them in the city. Her dress was a different color but otherwise was much the same. Between them were three children, A young girl sat in Lady Rain’s lap, standing between the parents was a slightly older boy, and behind him stood a teen who looked quite cheerful, proud even. The children were also dressed in fine clothing like their parents. There was a warm, kind expression on Hels’ face, a happy, loving expression on Lady Rain’s. The little girl looked a bit mischievous and the boy had the kind of smile of someone who wanted to grow up to be a hero, bright and full of ambition.

There came a choked sob and Lady Rain came into view on the landing, looking up at the painting, her hands folded over her heart. Impulse walked over to stand beside her, glancing up at the painting once again. It looked like a blink in time, preserved forever to further prove Hels’ downfall.

“I miss them so much, I…” Her voice cracked, Impulse looked over to the ghost, tears in her eyes.

“I’m sure they knew you loved them.” Impulse offered softly.

“I did, I still do. I watched them grow… and from my place with the ring I watched my son grow old, I barely saw either of my other children after that and I missed them dearly. So many generations… lived and died under my watchful guard.” She said, a melancholy tone to her voice.

“Had they known, I’m sure they would have been grateful.” He offered and she nodded, closing her eyes.

“Oh, Hels… what has become of you?”

Impulse had no answer for her that time, though thinking on it, he did suspect that the loss of family, of king, the loss of living long enough to see all he sought to protect fall to ruin… it must have gotten to him.

“I looked through the study we once shared… my desk remains, exactly as I left it. Aside from a single stack of letters. I could only read the one on top, I cannot move them.” She admitted.

“I can help you with that, just lead the way.” Impulse assured her and she nodded, looking back to Tangbat.

“Will you replace the covering as you found it?”

Tangbat squeaked and then flew down to catch the edge and carry it back up again, shifting to mink form once he was up there with it to properly tuck it in.

“Thank you, I appreciate this.” She said to him.

“If there’s any other paintings you want to see on the way to the study point them out.” Impulse said and she nodded, taking the lead ahead of him. He followed, hearing Tangbat fly after and smiling softly when the vampire landed on his shoulder.

Lady Rain paused at one covered painting and glanced back at Impulse. He nodded, reaching up to remove the covering of this one. It was a much more standard size for a portrait in a castle, still a bit of a stretch but in reach. The sheet came away to reveal a painting of Lady Rain herself, adorned in armor similar to what both Wels and Hels wore, but hers was white, adorned in gold. It appeared that she too, had been a knight. However, the ghost seemed surprised.

“I… don’t remember this one.” She admitted, leaning closer to inspect one corner. Impulse glanced there as well, seeing it held a date.

The painting was hundreds of years old, very, very old. Still, beyond that Impulse didn’t know the significance, what did catch his attention was the signature, a very distinct H.

“Oh I see… he must have finished this shortly after I died… Oh, Hels.” Lady Rain said, pain lacing her voice as she stepped back to look at the painting again.

“Hels is a painter?” Impulse asked, still a little surprised at the thought.

“He is… or perhaps was, the painting on his easel looks like it hasn’t been touched in… ages.”She admitted, looking the painting over one more time before nodding for him to cover it back. He did so, then fell in step behind her as she continued on. Soon she stepped through the door of the study, which stood open luckily enough. The room was large, bookshelves wrapping the walls most of the way up before ending in a vaulted plaster ceiling, one that held a faded mural on the night sky. There was a tall, narrow window directly across from the door, the walls on the left and the right ends of the room held a fireplace each, with a heavy desk and comfortable chairs before them. One desk was in a bit of disarray, a spare helmet sitting atop it. The other desk was neatly kept, with a stack of letters set right in the middle.

Impulse followed Lady Rain over to her desk. She walked through it, sitting on the chair and Impulse simply set the top letter to the side, it wasn’t his to read. He took a seat in one of the other chairs, waiting for her to say when to move another paper aside. The expressions that ranged across her face, the pain, the sorrow, it was heartbreaking to watch. One after another she read the letters, reading fairly quick but it was clear the emotional toll even that took. Half way through the stack she spoke up.

“He’s taking orders from someone named Xisuma… says he would go back to the word of heir to his king if one existed… he despises Xisuma.” She said, glancing up from the letter.

“Then it might be possible to get him to join our cause?” Impulse asked but her face fell.

“I’m not sure, with the heir, yes, without? I do not think so. More recent letters he seems… he seems to have given up on seeing any good or happiness in the world. Bitterness holds his soul, likely a much tighter grip now. These letters, the newest one was several hundred years ago, he’s given up writing to me I fear.” She said, sitting back in the chair, tears in her eyes.

“I see.” Impulse sighed, shaking his head.

“If you chose to try and remind him that evil is not all that grips the world, I would appreciate it… but nor will I blame you to simply see him as an enemy. After all he’s done… I’m not sure he could forgive himself at this point.” She said, sounding so very tired and pained.

“Perhaps there is a chance. I think trying would be worthwhile… if Wels will agree, I’m not sure.” Impulse said with a frown, worried.

“We will just have to see what fate brings.” She said softly.

Impulse nodded, glancing to the window, the sun was making its descent towards the horizon.

“Speaking of Wels…” She said, glancing at the window as well.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He said, standing, guessing Tango may well be nervous from the way he snuggled his fuzzy little form against the crook of Impulse’s neck.

They made their way back, down the stairs and back into the entry room, they found False asleep with Monster gently petting her hair and talking softly to Zed. Zedaph himself looked exhausted, he most certainly had not taken the time to rest, remaining by Wels side unwaveringly. Impulse joined him, sitting near the motionless knight, silence heavy over the group as they waited, like the trees in winter, still and stoic. Each moment felt like it crawled on longer than the last, felt like it drew deep the breaths of time. Tango returned to mortal form, sitting between Zedaph and Impulse, the three all watching the pale knight.

“The sun has set…” Lady Rain said quietly, informing them once it had, since there were no windows in that room.

They waited.

The room grew more tense…

They waited…

And waited…

Impulse wasn’t sure how long it had been before Tango hung his head, shoulders slumping.

“I’m sorry Zedaph…” Tango said, his tone defeated.

“You… tried…” Zedaph said, his voice barely holding. On unsteady feet Zedaph pulled himself up, only to drape over Wels’ chest. Crumpled against the knight, the hunter broke. His body shook with sobs, the wails of a broken heart split the air. The sound of despair, of pure and unabated heartache, of a loss of all hope. It rang through the halls and not likely for the first time. Impulse could feel the pain that cry carried, he’d known it before, his own eyes stinging with tears. Zedaph’s cries fell to weak sobs, his crumpled form clinging to the motionless knight, his face buried against Wels’ chest.

The sobs filling the air were the only fitting sound to the somber feeling hanging heavy in the air. Impulse tore his gaze from the two, looking first to False and Monster, who held each other tightly. From them he glanced up and caught sight of Lady Rain… the woman who’d just witnessed her last grandchild murdered…

By her own husband.

Impulse couldn’t imagine… The loss of a lover? That he could wrap his mind around. The loss of a friend? Most certainly as it was ripping his heart apart right then… but the pain of losing a grandchild? Of seeing a legacy destroyed? He couldn’t fathom. The pain, the anger in her eyes…

Impulse’s thoughts were shattered from their spiralling by an agonized cry from Zedaph, followed by nearly being knocked over as Zedaph and Wels tumbled to the floor. The formerly motionless, presumably dead knight having latched onto Zedaph, his fangs buried deep in the hunter’s neck, his hands gripping Zedaph roughly.

Impulse scrambled to his feet and Tango quickly dropped to his knees beside them. Zedaph's scream died out to a pained, shaken whimper but he didn't fight or struggle against the knight. Wels let out a growl like a dog with a steak, seeming to feel threatened with Tango so close. It was clear from his viciousness that Wels wasn't entirely present yet, acting purely on instinct. Tango kept a close eye on the state of Zedaph and once the blonde began to weaken Tango’s full attention turned to trying to stop the fledgling vampire.

“Wels! Enough! You’re not permitted to kill him!” Tango snapped firmly, giving a clear order.Wels growled again, seeming like he was resisting.

“Wels… Please…” Zedaph pleaded, voice weak.

“Let him go.” Tango continued, tone unwavering.

Wels bit down harder, causing Zedaph to cry out in pain and Tango took hold of Wels by his throat and his hair, forcing him to let go. Wels twisted furiously in Tango’s grasp, but the older vampire was considerably stronger, not even flinching as Wels struck at him. Moving quickly Impulse darted in close to drag Zedaph clear and see to his wound. It was still bleeding, but Impulse was quick to get pressure on it. Zedaph was weak, looking to be a bit hazy as he was barely holding on.

“Wels! Snap out of it!” Tango said forcefully as Wels fought him, trying to get loose again.

“W-Wels… I… love you…” Zedaph said, clearly fighting to stay conscious.

Monster was quickly by his side and gave a gentle tap for Impulse to move. She pushed the rumpled fabric aside and leaned in to do what she could to get the wound to close.

“I… What? Tango?” Wels’ voice was filled with uncertainty as the knight looked around in confusion. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Zedaph, a hand shakily going to his mouth as it settled in what he’d done.

“How’s he doing?” Tango asked, letting Wels go slowly.

“He’s weak…” Monster said, lifting her head, the wound closed but Zedaph did not look well.

“Gods no… Zedaph…” Wels said, his voice small as he made his way over to his beloved, settling beside him.

“I… I…” Zed’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Zedaph, please hold on.. I… I’m so sorry…” Wels said, hands shaking as he gently took Zedaph’s.

“Forgive you…” Zedaph said before his head lulled to the side.

“Zedaph!” Wels shouted but Tango rested a hand on his shoulder.

“His heart's still beating. He’s still with us, he’s going to need time to recover.” Tango promised.

“Is… is it always like that?” Wels asked nervously, he seemed so on edge, so vulnerable, it was strange.

“No.” Tango assured him with a shake of his head.

“The first time is the worst, but as long as you don’t starve yourself to the point of madness you’ll always have control.” Monster clarified.

“And… he’ll be alright, right? He’s… he’s not going to die?” Wels asked shakily.

“I don’t think so… he’s weakened and will need considerable rest, but I think he will recover.” Tango offered.

“Despite that… I think we need to get moving.” Monster noted.

“We’re all a bit of a mess… and standing in the enemy’s castle, it isn’t wise to stick around.” False agreed.

“Let’s go then.” Tango said, gently scooping Zedaph up.

Wels nodded and glanced up at the castle as if part of him wanted to have had the chance to explore it, but he didn’t argue. He just retrieved his armor and joined them as they headed out. The undead mounts were waiting and once Wels was mounted Tango passed the unconscious hunter up to him. Wels carefully settled Zedaph in front of him, cradling him gently. It was clear the knight felt guilty for hurting Zedaph so badly, but Impulse knew he was lucky… knew it hadn’t gone so well when Tango had turned. With the intermittent dreams of the past…

Impulse remembered dying that day, in the grasp of a fledgling vampire Tango.

He shook the thought aside, climbing up on his mount as Tango did the same, the girls already having done so. Together they rode back out of the courtyard, leaving the castle behind. Unaware of the eyes upon them, unaware of the vampire watching them from one of the castle’s high towers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I uh... guess I was quite inspired eheh. This was fun but I felt a bit drained (heheheh) by the end so I may shift focus to other fics for a little bit! My attention span is shorter than my goldfish memory, it's a real problem. I hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
